Finding memories
by VNKlein
Summary: This about a girl name Akira Komori, who is the older sister of Yui Komori. She had many secrets in her life but their is just one thing that she doesn't know. She doesn't even know her memories before she was 8 or 7 years old. She does know that she is adopted from the church. This is her story on how her life begin to change. [A/N I'm not very good with summaries.]
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you guys like this story. This is the third story I have been working on. I'm close to be done with ****Rose's story. ****And I'm still continuing ****the new adventure**** so please check out those stories. This one is the anime about Diabolik lover. So I hope you guys like this chapter. I do now own Diabolik lover.**

**This is the appearance of what Akira Komori looks like: brown eyes brown hair. Her hair reached below her shoulders but didn't reach to her middle back. It was short but it was also long too. **

**Personality: She can be gentle at times but that is only toward Yui in this story she can be mean and harsh considering her past. She will always protect Yui from those who will hurt her. **

Chapter 1

My name is Akira Komori age 17. Right now me and my little sister, Yui Komori, are going to a new town that our 'father' wanted us too. Of course I knew all along that I was adopted and so is Yui but she doesn't know that. So I keep secret, I want her to discover it for herself. Sometimes I had no idea what that man was thinking at times sending us here. Plus their is secret I have that Yui and 'father' knows. Plus I have no memories before I was 8 or maybe 7 I don't really know but 'father' told me that my memories is somewhere in this house that we are moving too. We are know in a car heading to that house right now. Akira was looking down at her necklace to see a cross that is blue and white and has a blue diamond on it.

'God..' I thought. '...I will need your help soon.'

"Onee-chan... Onee-chan!" I heard someone scream my name a looked to see Yui calling me.

"What is it, Yui-chan?" I said with a smile.

"We are almost to the house." Said Yui. I nodded and looked at the house. This house is huge. Me and Yui almost practically lived in the church. We were out of the car and got our luggage. We in front of the gates.

"This house is enormous." Said Yui enthusiastically. I only sighed looking her so happy.

"Come on let's just head inside already. It's cold." I said. We were now walking to the house. I was looking at the fountain. When I started to feel rain drops. "Rain?" I looked up at the sky. For some reason every time it rains I don't move or anything I just looked up at the sky and enjoy the rain coming down. There was lightening and thunder but I didn't care about the noise though I can see Yui getting scared. I smiled. 'She's always been scared of lightening and thunder.' Yui literally had to push me to go under the shaded area were the doors in front of the house is. I looked at Yui.

"Are you okay, Onee-chan?" Said Yui.

"Yeah." I said with sad voice losing the lost of the rain.

"You love the rain so much that I am surprise that you don't get sick in your-" I cut off Yui before she said anything.

"Yui." I said sternly narrowing my eyes.

"I'm sorry." Said Yui looking down. I patted her head and walked to the doors.

"Forget it. Let's just go inside and meet the new people that live here." I said. I knocked on the door but it only echoed inside the house. 'Okay that's not creepy.' Nobody answered so of course Yui would scream.

"Hello!" Yui was going to touch the door handle when it opened by itself.

'Like I said not creepy at all.' I thought. I walked forward caring my stuff. I turn to look at Yui. She can see I was serious on what I was going to say. "Stay close behind me." We walked inside the house letting the door close on it's own.

"Hey, is anyone home?" I screamed annoyed. "God, what the hell? It's abandoned house."

"Now we don't know for sure." Said Yui. "Maybe they weren't told we were coming today." We walked deeper into the house stopping in front of the stairs forward.

"Hello?" Said Yui. Yui was looking around while I was just thinking.

'Is this place really where it holds all my memories?' I thought. I looked at the corner of my eye to see a man laying on a couch and Yui running toward him. I followed behind Yui. I looked down at him.

"He must be one of the owner's of the house." I said. I dropped my stuff on the floor.

"Um, excuse me." Said Yui kneeling down to him. She touched his hand gasping.

"What's wrong?" I said.

"He's cold!" Yui said. I was confused. I mean he didn't look cold nor I bet he felt cold at all. "Do you think he is okay?" Yui put her head to his heart. "He has no pulse!"

"What?!" I said. Yui reached into her bag grabbing her phone. 'Hang on, how can he have no pulse if he is dress.' I quickly grabbed her phone but someone also had the same idea. I looked to see who is touching my hand to see the guy laying on the couch looking at me.

"Damn, you two are noisy." Said the man with red hair and green eyes looking at Yui. I narrowed my eyes at him because while he was siting up he was still holding my hand that was holding the phone.

"Let me go." I said. He looked me to see in my eyes is full of hatred. I quickly got his hand out of my grasp and let him the only person holding that phone.

"This isn't your house, so be quiet." Said the man looking at me narrowing his eyes at Yui.

"Y..You're alive!" Said Yui.

"Why wouldn't I be alive? What do you think I am?" Said the man.

"But your heart was stopped." Said Yui. Yui was standing up when the man put his arm around Yui's waist pulling her down on the couch.

"Yui!" I said running to the man. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Let her go." The man was looking at me. He gave an amused grin looking at my eyes.

"You don't order me to do anything." Said the man. He suddenly pushed me off of his shoulder and I was siting on the ground.

"Onee-chan!" Said Yui.

"Onee-chan?" Said the boy. He gave me one last look seeing that I was getting pissed off. "You wait there."

"What?" I said. He looked Yui and went down toward her neck but then looked at me again.

"I'm first going to take her, then I will take you." He said never leaving his eye's off me. He licked Yui's neck. I was starting to get really mad. I stand up and was walking towards. Yui was looking at me.

"Onee-chan..." Said Yui with a shaky voice. I raised my head prepare to slap him when my was caught by someone.

"Ayato, what's all the commotion?" Said a boy with purple hair and purple eyes. I looked behind me to see he was looking at Ayato annoyed.

"Damn, not you, Reiji." Said Ayato. He was still holding onto my hand.

"This is the entrance hall." Said Reiji. "This is meant to be used as a place to greet our guests. Take your activities to your private room."

"That was dull." Said Ayato. I huffed.

"Some greeting you guys have here." I said. They were both looking at me. I looked at Reiji narrowing my eyes full of hatred. I don't know why but all I can feel toward these two is hatred.

"Let me go." I said looking at Reiji.I got my hand out of his grasp and walked over to Yui holding onto her arm pulling up and away from Ayato and behind him. Reiji was narrowing his eyes on eyes. Ayato was looking at us but I can see he was looking at me mostly.

"And you two are?" Said Reiji.

"I'm Akira Komori and this is my little sister Yui Komori. Our father said we were supposed to live here."

"I heard nothing of the sort." Said Reiji. He looked at Ayato. "Ayato, explain this to me."

"Huh? How should I know?" Said Ayato. "You never said anything about that, Pancake." He said that looking at Yui.

"That's because you attacked us out of nowhere." Said Yui.

'Wait did he say pancake?' I thought.

"Wait, did you say 'pancake?'" Said Yuki. "Are you talking about me?" I covered my mouth with my hand trying to hold my laughter. My shoulders were shaking.

"Of course I'm talking about you, stupid. You're as flat as a pancake." Said Ayato looking at Yui but then looked at me grinning. " Your 'onee-chan' seems to like the name." Yui say me shaking shoulder and holding my mouth not trying to laugh.

"Onee-chan!" Said Yui.

"I'm sorry Yui-chan, but..." I said trying not to hold my laughter. "...It kinda suits you actually." Yui ran up to hitting me on the head, but before she can do that I grabbed her hand.

"What were you trying to do?" I said who stopped laughing and looked at her with an amused grin on my face. Yui only did a playful punched my arm with her other hand.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed." I said soften my eyes and my smile letting go of her hand and patting her on the hand. The softness on her face didn't go unnoticed by Ayato and Reiji. They were amused at the many different expressions that she can make.

"That is strange." Said Reiji. Me and Yui looked at Reiji. "I wasn't informed of this."

"Excuse me, but who are you?" I said making sure Yui was behind me. "Are you one of the owner's of this house?"

"We shouldn't talk here." Said Reiji. "Come this way. See to their luggage." Reiji walked to a different direction. Yui and I looked to see a man dressed as a butler who came out of nowhere taking their luggage.

'What the hell?!' I thought. I looked at the Ayato to see him only starring at me. I grabbed at Yui by her hand facing my back toward him. "Come on, Yui-chan." Yui nodded her head and we both walked to the direction where Reiji was making us go to.

Yui was siting on the long couch and I was siting on one of the chairs across from Ayato. I put my elbow on the arm rest of the chair and put my palm on my cheek. Ayato kept looking at me and I was paying attention to Reiji and Yui ignoring Ayato.

"Now, in the interest of formality, let us begin by having you two tell us about yourself and how you come to enter this house." Said Reiji. Yui looked at me.

"Onee-chan do you want to tell him?" Said Yui.

"I don't care." I said annoyed. Yui only sweat-dropped and answered him.

"Um, We..." Yui was cut off by someone laughing. I looked up at the second floor in this room to see a man with red hair, green eyes and a hat. We looked at him.

"What have we here?" Said the man. "Is it true? Is there really two cute little human girls here?" Said the man.

'Why did he say 'human girls.'?' I thought narrowing my eyes at him. He first looked at Yui but then looked me with his smile widening. I ignored him by turning my head away. I heard a gasp and looked at Yui to see her holding her cheek.

"Mmm, you smell so nice and sweet." Said the man. I noticed a boy with purple hair and purple eyes, he was carrying a teddy bear behind the couch.

"Please let me have a lick too." Said the purple hair boy. He licked Yui's ear making her gasp again and holding her face. My mouth was a firm line, narrowing my eyes, and forming my hand in a fist on my lap.

"You're right, she is sweet." Said the purple boy.

"Stop." I said firmly. The two were looking at me seeing I was irritated. "She doesn't like you two doing it." Yui was looking at me.

"Onee-chan..." She said running up to me and hugging me. I hugged her rubbing her back trying to calm her down.

"Onee-chan." the boy with the hat said.

"Hmmm, so you two are related?" Said the boy with the purple hair.

"No." I said with no hesitation. "I am adopted." They eyes were first wide but then they both smiled looking at me. I felt creep out by them looking at me like.. like... a meal.

"Now you two," Said Reiji. "don't you think that behavior is a little impolite towards two ladies you have only just met?" I looked at Reiji.

'Oh, so at least he acts like gentlemen.' I thought. 'Yeah right.'

"What?" Said the boy with the hat. "But doesn't everyone want to taste something that looks yummy? Don't you, Kanato?" I looked at the boy that was named Kanato.

"Yes. Plus we didn't even taste the other delicious human." Kanato said looking at me. I can feel Yui hugging me tighter. I gently put Yui on my lap rubbing her back. I narrowed my eyes at him.

'Why do I feel so irritated meeting these people?' I thought.

"Knock it off, you guys!" Said Ayato. "Yours Truly saw them first. Yours Truly is going to be their first everything." I only put a blank face.

'Yeah like I would let that happen.' I thought.

"Lame." Said another voice. "I'm so sick of you calling yourself Yours Truly." Ayato stand up pissed.

"Screw you!" Said Ayato. "I know that's you, Subaru. Show yourself!"

"Over here." Said the man. Yui and I looked to see a man a little far off behind the chair with white hair a little purple in it and red eyes called Subaru.

"I thought it smelled like humans in here." Said Subaru. "So, it was you two." He said that looking at us. "How dare you interrupt my precious sleep?"

"H...How did you get in?" Said Yui looking at Subaru.

"My question first!" Said Subaru punching the wall behind him making a dent. Yui hugged me while I wasn't impressed at all.

"Has anyone been told anything about these ladies who has come here to live with us?" Said Reiji fixing his glasses. Ayato sit back down and I decided to stand up along with Yui.

"Excuse me!" Said Yui. "I think this is some kind of misunderstanding so we'll be on our way!" Yui grabbed my hand waiting to head out of the door but stopped when Reiji begun to talk.

"Just a moment! I am attempting to verify the truth of the matter. Wouldn't it be rather impolite to leave now?" I got Yui's hand out my grasp and turned to Reiji.

"This whole thing is impolite." I said in front of Yui.

"Are you two the woman he mentioned?" Said another voice. Yui and I looked to see a man laying on the couch next to the fire place and below the window. He had blond/orange hair and blue eyes.

"Shu, do you know something about these girls?" Said Reiji.

"Maybe." Said Shu.

"Don't 'maybe' me." Said Kanato. "I would like an explanation."

"That guy..." Said Shu. "contacted me the other day. He said, 'we have two guest arriving from the church, so treat them with respect.' He also said 'The oldest one will be the youngest one bodyguard and that she is going to find her memories here.'" My eye's were wide. I couldn't believe that this 'man' knew about my lose memories.

"What?" Said Ayato. "Are you telling me that Pancake here is the prospective bride? And that someone the other girl memories are here?"

"Bride?" I said confused.

"Oh, is that all?" Said Kanato.

"More like a sacrifice than a bride." Said the man with the hat.

"Like hell I'm going let Yui become a sacrifice." I said narrowed my eyes.

"What about you? He did say you have memories that are here at this house." Said the man with the hat.

"That is none of your concern." I said.

"We'll maybe she can be sacrificial bride too." Said Kanato. I narrowed my eyes at full of anger. He looked at me with a wide grin looking like he enjoyed my expression.

"Oh, right..." Said Shu. "And he also mentioned no to kill them, especially the oldest." I looked at the one named Shu.

'Who the hell is this 'he' guy?' I thought pissed off.

"Really?" Said the man with the hat. "That means we're going to have a verrrry long relationship with them." I hold on to Yui's hand that was behind me. Reiji turned to them.

"It appears there is no misunderstanding, so allow us to introduce ourselves. That is the eldest son, Shu. I am the second son, Reiji. This is the third, Ayato."

"You two won't get away next time especially you '_Onee-chan_.' He said with amusement in his voice.

"Kanato..." Said Reiji.

"Please let me sample you sometime." Said Kanato looking at me.

"Raito." Said Reiji.

"Please to meet you two, little bitchs." Said Raito. I tighten my hold on Yui's hand to feel her shaking.

"And the last son, Subaru." Said Reiji.

"What a wast of time." Said Subaru.

"This has to be a mistake." I said annoyed. "No one told me that Yui was going to become a bride or a sacrifice for that matter. And... you're all... really weird." I don't know why but I feel something like it was bad decision to even enter this house. I took a step a back along with Yui.

"Onee-chan?" Said Yui in a whisper.

"I don't trust them. They somehow piss me off too much." I said looking at them. "Yui, call father." I looked in Ayato's hand to see Yui's phone.

"My cell phone!" Said Yui. "Please give it back!"

"Should I?" Said Ayato. Yui got her hand out of my grasp and run to Ayato trying to catch her hand. I looked at the sky to see the moon shining.

'Come on, Come on. Any day now will be good.' I thought annoyed that it hasn't waken up yet. I looked to Subaru to see he has Yui's phone and that he broke it making it in too pieces. 'No ordinary human strength can break a phone. Wait nonhuman strength, saying sweet blood, and always appearing out of no where. They are...' I saw Yui was in the middle of Raito and Kanato. I can see the fangs coming out of Raito's mouth that proved my theory. Yui screamed and fell down to the floor.

"Yui!" I said running to her to see her leg bleeding.

"Ow..." Said Yui.

"This is bad." I said. 'Damn it and I haven't awaken yet.' I looked at the 6 brothers to see that they have their fangs out and they were looking at us. I was in front of Yui.

"Onee-chan..." Said Yui with a weak voice.

"Vampires." I said. "We'll that explains everything." I see Yui suddenly take out her pink and white cross out in front of her. I sweat-drop thinking that she actually believes that they are going to crisp or get hurt like that in the movies. Nothing happened and Shu only laughed.

"Honestly. Did you two really believe that fairy tale written by a mortal claiming that vampires are vulnerable to garlic, holy crosses and sunshine?" Said Reiji. I smiled.

"No." I said. They all looked at me. "But... it was worth a try." They all saw my eyes that was brown then red then return back to brown so fast like it was just their imagination. "If you were going to say that's how foolish and arrogant mortals are then yes sometimes we are. But... you non-mortals are foolish and arrogant as well." Yui stand up behind me and I took her wrist. "I can see how furious you guys are and..." I looked at them with hatred. "I won't let you touch Yui!" I ran out the doors while pulling on Yui behind me. I ran all the way to the hallway just to see a bunch of pillars. We stopped and looked around.

"Onee-chan, this way!" Said Yui this time pulling me.

'I thought I was awake when my eye's were red.' I thought. I looked ahead of us to see a two tables with bunch of deserts and Kanato was there as well looking only at me.

"I'll break you." Said Kanato. We ran pass him. We stopped both stopped at a different hallway to see a phone. I ran to phone with Yui. I grabbed the phone but to only see the wire was cut. I heard laughter and looked up.

"I told your sister that you wouldn't be needing a phone during your time here." Said Raito. "Now, where has my little bitchs run off to?" I didn't even notice that Yui let go of my hand. I heard a shriek and looked behind me to see Raito holding her once hand covering her mouth and the other hold her against him. I ran up to Raito and kicked him in the ribs. He let go of Yui holding his ribs with a smile looking up at me. I looked down at him with anger in my eyes and voice.

"Didn't I tell you? That I will never let you touch Yui!" I grabbed Yui's hand again and this time ran to the doors where we enter the house. We tried pulling on the doors even pushed. I kept banging on the door so hard that I can feel blood from hands.

"Onee-chan!" Said Yui. But I didn't listen.

'This is bad. I can't let Yui be in this house.' I thought. I was out of my thoughts when an arm was in my vision. I looked behind me to see Ayato starring at me.

"Where are you two trying to go?" Said Ayato.

"Anywhere but here." I said but that only made his grin wider.

"It's the much-anticipated time to scream. Please humor me by screaming at the top of your lungs." He was coming closer to me putting his other hand on the door caging me. "You can't get away from me now. Not after I spell her blood that is even more delicious than her's." He said that looking at Yui but then looked at me again. I pushed Ayato and grabbed Yui's hand once again. We can both hear Ayato's laughter in the background as they run up the stairs.

They kept running and running until they finally hit a door that was open and chains on the ground. They went into the room and closed the door behind them.

"We should be okay in here for a while." I said letting go Yui's hand. We walked deeper in to the room to see jewels on the table. We went to the window to see the moon but we also saw a woman with long purple hair and a black dress. My eyes were wide looking at her as she turned to look at us. My head started to hurt like my head was splinting in two. I back up against the book cases siting down on the floor. I looked to see Yui holding her heart and looking at a diary. I knew about that diary. It was diary that 'father' saying that Yui was adopted like me. I knew that she figured it out with her eyes becoming wide and looking at the picture. But my head was hurting again until I heard a voice.

_'Akira...'_ This voice was so gentle like a mother's voice. I looked at the window to see the person again and that Yui was surprise. My head was still hurting that I couldn't hear anything. I felt myself starting to fall but was caught by Yui. She looked at me with worry in her eyes. I can see her mouth moving saying 'onee-chan.' I heard a voice.

"Of all the rooms, you two had to pick this one to enter." I looked to see Reiji talking and the 6 brothers were here. "This is a room that we have sealed off so no-one may enter. I will have to fit it with a new lock." I can feel my heart beating fast.

'Oh. Now your awake.' I thought.

"That's for sure." Said Raito. He looked at me with a grin and was amused to see me this weak and I was being protect by Yui. "What's a matter, little bitch? How did you two get in here, Little bitch?"

"Please stay put; you're my prey." Said Kanato looking at me as well. I said something that was in a whisper.

"I'm nobodys prey... bastard."

"Enough excuses." Said Subaru hitting the book shelves. My eye lids started to get heavy as the sound starts to feel far away.

"Oh, you! Not again, Subaru." Said Raito.

"Shut up." Said Subaru. I can see Yui looking at me worried and fear.

"Onee-chan." Said Yui. I looked to see Ayato holding her chin toward him.

"That's the look..." Said Ayato. I looked at Ayato and Ayato looked at me to see my eye lids starting to get heavy and voice starts to ringing in my head. His voice was blocked and I couldn't hear anyone's voice and eyes feel only heavier.

'_I'm sorry I was late, Akira.' _I smiled and said something so everyone can hear.

"Yui-chan." I said. Yui looked at me to see me smiling which she knows why I'm smiling. I opened my eyes startling everyone that my eyes were now red like blood. "I'm awake." They whole room was now in a shining a bright light making Ayato and Raito back off of Yui. When the light was dimmed they no longer see a girl with a brown hair or brown eyes. What they see was girl with white hair like the snow and eyes red as blood. Her white hair reached below her middle back. I smiled looking at Yui. She smiled back nodding her head.

"Yui..." I said. I looked at everyone to see them shocked. I looked back at Yui to touch her neck. "Don't regret this." I said showing them my fangs and piercing her neck.

"She's a... vampire." Said Ayato surprised. I released my fangs from Yui's neck and this time I was the one holding Yui. I looked at them.

"I'm only a half vampire. 'He' told you didn't he? That my memories are in this house." I said smiling showing them my fangs. "I don't know how I was a vampire or anything like that. I was adopted and I knew I was vampire a long time ago. But..." I looked at Yui. "Yui will accept me to drink her blood. She will not let you suck her blood." Yui was able to sit up. I felt a hand on my chin and that hand pulled me to face Ayato. He was amused by this.

"Now it makes sense why your blood is better than her's. It's really delicious." Said Ayato. I slapped his hand but once I did I heard a voice.

_'Akira you will come play again right?'_

It was a little boys voice. My head started to hurt again.

"Onee-chan!" Said Yui. I can feel the vampire inside me starting to sleep again and changed my hair to brown and my eyes back to brown as well but my hair was still long. I heard another voice.

_'You are my little Akira.' _

"Cor...delia." I said falling down into Ayato's arm losing consciousness. They were all surprised to hear Akira say that name.

"Who is this girl?" Said Raito.

"How does she know our mother's name?" Said Kanato. Ayato looked down at Akira.

"Who are you Akira Komori?" Said Ayato.

**Well what did you guys think? I hope you guys like this story.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2. I hope you guys like chapter 1. I do not own Diabolik lovers. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

Chapter 2

I had a dream about when I was a little and I was running to a woman with purple hair and a black dress and purple dress. _I was smiling and waving at her screaming._

_"Cordelia-okaa-san! Cordelia-okaa-san!" The woman named Cordelia stretched her arms out to me and picked me up hugging me tightly._

_"My adorable little Akira." Said Cordelia. "You are my adorable little Akira."_

_"I will always be your little Akira, Cordelia-okaa-san." I said giving a big smile. Cordelia smiled back at me and gave me kiss on my forehead. I was suddenly in a patch of darkness looking to see the woman that was name Cordelia is dead._

I woke up to look at ceiling. I heard a soft breath next to me and looked to see that Yui was sleeping next to me. I see that we are in the bed and looked at her clothes to see wear pajamas. I looked to see my hair was at the middle of my back and remembered that I showed them that I was a half vampire. I checked Yui's neck to see bit marks that I created. I whispered for only her to hear.

"I'm sorry Yui." I said feeling guilty and patting her hair I can hear her voice in the back of my head telling me it's okay and that she wanted me to do it. I looked down and sees I am wearing pajamas as well. "I don't remember changing." I remembered the 6 brothers and looked at Yui. "How did this happen? I have to contact that idiot old man." I closed my eyes ready to cry. "That idiot better be home when I call him!"

"Crying won't help you, little bitch." Said someone. I looked to see Raito siting at the edge of the bed looking at me. "You look pretty sexy in a negligee. And you give off such a delicious aroma." I looked to the side to see Yui awake and looking at Raito. I put my arm up to defend Yui but Raito laughed. "I wasn't talking about her. I was talking about you, little bitch. Are you trying to come on to me... Little Bitch?"

"What?!" I said. "Yeah right like I ever seduced someone like you." He starts to move closer to me know his full body on the bed. I see an arm that pushed Raito and looked to Ayato.

"Don't touch what belongs to Yours Truly without permission." Said Ayato looking at Raito but then looked at me.

"Ayato, don't be so rough." Raito said.

"Like hell I belong to you." I said hugging Yui and making sure she is close close to me.

"Shuddap, you're mine." Ayato said glaring at me. I only glared at him ready feeling the vampire inside me ready to come out and attack him.

"Please stop this!" Said Yui.

"Everyone." Said another voice. I looked to see Reiji talking. "You'll be late."

"Shit." Said Ayato looking at Reiji. "Not you again, Reiji."

"But I was having fun." Said Raito looking at Reiji as well. I let go of Yui and looked at Reiji.

"You two also need to get changed." Said Reiji.

"Changed?" Said Yui. "Are we going somewhere?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Said Reiji.

"No it's not. That's why we are asking." I said annoyed and Reiji was glaring at me and I glared back at him.

"You two are going to school." Said Reiji. I looked out of the sky to see it almost sunset.

"School? So late?" Said Yui.

"How obtuse can you be?" Said Reiji. I glared Reiji.

"Hey!" I said making him look at me. "She never went to school this late so calm your ass down and get out so I can tell her." I said standing up and taking our uniforms. I can feel Reiji glaring at my back. I looked behind me and said it in a harsh voice that sounded like two people were talking. "Get out of here!" The three of them were surprised and quickly exited the room with just a blink from Yui they were gone. I looked at Yui.

"We are going to a school that is called the night school." I said seeing Yui's eyes wide.

"But it's so late to go to school." Said Yui.

"The reason we don't normally go to the night school is because I am able to stay human as long as I want in the sunshine, but these guys don't want us to be active in the daytime. Since we live under their roof we have to adjust to their lifestyle." I said throwing her uniform. Yui easily catched and stand up. Yui blinked and saw that I quickly changed into my uniform.

"Um... Onee-chan, your not going to cut your hair." Said Yui.

'For as long as I can remember I always cut my hair to let it stay like I want it but in the end because of my vampire side, my hair grows.' I thought irritated. "No. I decided to keep my hair long for a while." I looked at Yui to still see her have some complaints. I sit down at the edge of the bed crossing my legs. "You do know that even though we try to escape they will kill us, right?" Yui looked at me with horror and I couldn't help but feel amused. Hey, half of me is a vampire. It's funny watching her look so terrified.

I looked down her neck to still see the bit marks I made. While I didn't know Yui was staring at me and catch on to what I feel. She walked to and hugged me tightly.

"I'll only let you drink my blood, nobody else." Said Yui. "So it's okay. I promised you. I promised by this cross that I will only let you drink my blood." I looked up at Yui to see her hold her pink and white cross and I was holding my blue and white cross. "Onee-chan I want to fine fathers journal." I looked up at her and side. I walked to the door but looked back at Yui.

"I'll get it. You change clothes understand." I said. Yui nodded and hurried to the bathroom. I opened the door to see Ayato in front of the door.

"Hey." Said Ayato with a smile. "Are you two changed yet?" I stepped out of the room and closed the door behind me.

"I am, but Yui isn't." I said not looking at eyes. I heard hissed and slammed his hand on the door.

"You should show respect to Yours Truly." Said Ayato.

"You will earn my respect when I decided that I can trust to you." I said still not looking at him in the eyes until I felt breath on my neck. I looked to see Ayato closing in on my neck. He caged me behind the door. My eyes were wide and pushed him on his shoulder. I glared at him but he was only smiling.

"Die... baka." I said and with that his smile grew wider saying close to my ear.

"I'm going to have a lot of fun with you and your blood." Said Ayato. When I blinked he was gone and left me standing alone in front our room. I looked at the door behind me to see Yui opening it with her uniform on.

"You look good. Let's go." I said walking forward.

* * *

><p>We were know in what looks like a limo and I was looking out the window. I can see Yui looking all around thinking of something. That's when heard Ayato speak up.<p>

"What's on your mind, Pancake?" Said Ayato siting next Yui. I pushed Yui against the shoulder closer to me. I looked at window avoiding Ayato's gaze.

"How about, none of you bussiness." I said. 'I really really don't like these guys. They feel so weird, yet I'm not afraid of them in fact I kinda feel comfortable around them.'

Ayato was closer to my face. "You have let of guts talking back to Yours Truly, 'Onee-chan.' I glared at him.

"First of it's Akira Korori. Second only Yui gets call me Onee-chan. And third I get stay whatever I want." I said glaring at him and getting close to his face too.

"Shuddup." Ayato said. "Your opinion won't matter to me in your lifetime, 'onee-chan.'"

"We'll that's something I can agree on with you, because your opinion's doesn't matter to me in a lifetime, spoiled brat." I smiled knowing it will irritated him very much. "Your turn." In a way he is fun to tease. He reached close to my neck showing me his fangs until we both heard a book close and looked to see Reiji.

"Ayato, how many times must I tell you?" Said Reiji."Take such activities to your room." Ayato moved out of the way hissing. "That is for you two." Yui and I looked to see Cranberry Juice box on the floor saying it helps with weak blood.

"Th... Thank you so much." Said Yui. I, on the other hand didn't even look at Reiji and just looked outside of the window. Yui told me sometimes my eyes gives off a far distant look every time I look outside.

"You need not thank me." Said Reiji cutting me out of my thought as looking at him from the corner of my eye. Reiji was looking at me. "You two must be fully aware that you two are my prey and drink that daily."

'Yeah. I knew there was a catch on why he was begin nice all of a sudden.' I thought. My vision was now on Cranberry Juice that Yui was holding out to me with fright in her eyes.

"Thank you." I said grabbing the juice box and plugged the hole with the straw on the juice box and started drinking it. It's not that bad actually it taste pretty good. I can still her eyes in fear so I patted her head trying to calm her down. I was looking at the window drinking the juice and patting Yui's head. I looked to see Reiji had an amused smile since I was drinking the juice and Yui only held onto it tightly.

"Her teeth are chattering." I looked to see Kanato talking. "Teddy, when mortals feel fear, they reflect it with this sort of behavior." He faced Teddy to Yui. "It's funny, so have a good look." I put my head on her shoulder making her turn to face me and not letting 'Teddy' look at her face. I eyed Kanato and smiled.

"Sorry. I'm really tired and Yui-chan is the only one close to put my head on her shoulder." I said with a devilish smile and my red eyes showing them then back to brown. 'This is going to be hard protecting Yui from these vampire idiots.' I thought.

* * *

><p>We were now in front of the school and we quickly got out of the limo and entered the school. We were in the hallway with Reiji talking to us.<p>

"You two will be in the same class as Kanato and Ayato, so go with them." Said Reiji.

"Okay." Said Yui while I just rolled my eyes not even looking at him. I have my bag over my shoulder and other hand in my pocket. "Unless you want a whipping don't try anything reckless. Understood?"

"Yes." Said Yui. I didn't answer him so of course I would get the harsh look from Reiji.

"Do you understand?" Said Reiji looking at him. I looked him in the eye but then looked at Yui grabbing her by the wrist.

"Yes. See ya." I said pulling Yui to our class. We walk into the class to see Ayato have his head down on the desk and Kanato laughing with his Teddy and nobody else there. We looked at the board to see it Home economics.

"Oh, it's food prep." Said Yui.

"Food prep?" Said Ayato. I can see he was having an idea and that he had a devilish smile. We were know suddenly in the kitchen. I was siting on the chair across from Yui and Ayato.

"Takoyaki?" Said Yui.

"Make me the best takoyaki in the world!" Said Ayato.

"Why the hell should we make it for you?" I said standing up and slamming my hands on the table. Ayato looks at me with a smile.

"Because Yours Truly says so." Said Ayato. I sighed thinking this stupid. I looked at Yui to see her obviously worried about class.

"Yui you can go to class. I'll make the takoyaki, so you don't have to worry about class." I said. Yui looked at me with a bunch of question. "I'll be fine. Just go." Yui nodded her head and was out of the room. I looked at Ayato to see him looking at me the whole time. I stand up and walked over to the ingredients to make takoyaki. "I don't know what you are planning, but to get Yui involve with it." I made the takoyaki just liked he wanted and he took the first bite.

"Yum!" Said Ayato.

"You made me skip class on the first day just for some stupid takoyaki. Unbelievable." I said grabbing one piece. "Though it's really good."

"Right." Said Ayato. He grabbed more takoyaki into his mouth enjoying the food. I took the dirty dishes and roll up my sleeve to wash the dishes.

"You need to help too, you know." I said not looking at me. Ayato was siting on the chair rocking it back and forth. "It was your idea in the first place..." I can feel my heart racing and my vampires sense telling me I'm in danger. "Ayato?" I looked behind me to see Ayato right behind me starring at me. I knew only one thing that he wanted and I knew it was bad because right now I'm human. I run to wear the window was and looked at Ayato. He had an amusing smile on his face as walk towards me.

"Why are you running?" Said Ayato looking at me. "I've been holding it in ever since yesterday. Let me suck you." My hands were in fist and I tried to run again but he hold my one of my wrist with one hand and pulled my chin to the side so he look at part of my neck that wasn't covered with my long hair.

"Let me go." I said. He didn't listen to me because in clear view he was looking at my neck.

"Your skin looks delicious, without any fang marks." Said Ayato. "Yours Truly is going to take your every first experience." I wiggled my wrist trying to get out of his grasp. He was close to me ear whispering. "No matter how hard you struggle I will always win." With that said he pierced my necks making me whimper through the pain.

'I never had anyone suck my blood.' I thought and with me know it my hair was white and my eyes were red. I can hear drinking my blood while I was punching on his chest but no hard enough. He put his arms around me so he can drink my blood to his advantage. He drank some of my human and now he is drinking half of my vampire blood. He released his fangs from my neck and started to talk to me. I can see in his eyes that he was thrilled for my blood.

"This is good. What is this? It's the sweetest blood I have tasted in this world." Said Ayato smiling and his eyes were smiling like a devil. "I like you." He pierced my neck once again making me whimper through the pain. I kept punching his chest, thought it was strong enough, so instead my vampire instinct push him making him let go of me and step away. He looked to see my white hair and red eyes as they were brown but back to white and red eyes over and over again. I touched my neck then my heart was racing again making me breath heavily. I looked up at Ayato showing him I was pissed as my white hair and red eyes were brown. I can see my blood going down his cheek.

"Stupid. It will hurt worse if you move like that." Said Ayato. My eyes were wide and full anger but inside me just a little I was frighten because this is the first time someone drink blood from me. "That look of anger and pain on your face really do it for me." I walked back but was stopped by the window railing. Ayato was coming closer to me. I put my hands on his chest.

"Stop!" I said with what sound like two voice. Ayato was first shocked but he smiled like he was enjoying this.

"Like hell." Said Ayato leaning against me making me fall on the window railing and him sucking on my blood holding on to wrist on both sides of my head. He drink too much blood from me that I started to lose consciousness with another strange dream.

_I was a little child 4 or 3 1/2 years old. I was climbing up the house with a rope until I looked through a window to see a boy with red hair. I tapped on the glass making him looking at me in surprised. He opened the window to see me with a big grin on my face._

_"What are you doing here alone?" I said hanging on to rope looking at the boy._

_"I'm studying." Said the boy. "I'm the oldest so okaa-san says that I have to become the rightful heir." _

_"But isn't it lonely being here reading out books while your brothers are playing with your mom." I said. He looked surprised._

_"How did you know I have brothers?" Said the boy. I looked down to see the brothers and the mother._

_"Because they look like they are related to you and I heard you call that lady okaa-san." I said. I reached my hand to the boy. "Come on, let's just have a little fun. Your mother won't know you where you gone. And before she comes and check on you, you will already be here, okay?" The boy had wide eyes and was hesitating on touching my hand. He touched my hand making me to pull on his to touch the rope firmly. He swing his legs around the rope and we both slide down to the ground. I turned to the boy reaching my hand to him._

_"My name is Akira. What's yours?" He touched my hand shaking it._

_"My name is Ayato Sakamaki." He said with a smile. I smiled back at Ayato._

_"Can I call you Aya-chan for a nickname?" I said. His smile grew and nodded his head. "Alright! Let's go and have some fun." I took his hand we started to run to the forest._

"Aya-chan?" I said in a weak voice. I open my eyes to see Ayato looking at me with wide eyes. "What?" I said it in a harsh tone. He snapped out of his thoughts and glared at me.I was laying done on the couch.

"You're awake." Said Ayato walking towards me for only me to back away from him.

"Don't come closer to me." I said narrowing my eyes.

"How do you know that name?" Said Ayato. I was confused.

"How should I know? It was just a dream it's not like it was real." I said. Ayato narrowed his eyes.

"I had a friend who gave me that nickname so how do you know that name?!" Said Ayato touching my shoulder and squeeze in it to make me whimper in pain.

"Why are you doing this?" I said.

"You still haven't gotten it through your head." Said Ayato for only me to glare at him.

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking." I said. He let go of my shoulder to only pick me up bridal style and walked toward to pool.

"You are at the mercy of Yours Truly." Said Ayato. "Stop quibbling over every little thing I do!" He through me into the pool. "Now, tell me that I'm the best. Tell me I'm better than anyone else, and that you belong to me." I pop my head out of the pool trying to hanging on to something.

"Ayato help I can't swim!" I said but before I can go down in the pool again. I said something that was just like a normal thing to say. "Aya-chan help me!" I can see Ayato's eyes were wide and I was in the pool again. Ayato was remembering something from the past. He was in the pool reaching out to his mother until...

_A girl he knew well reached out and grabbed his hand._

_"Aya-chan, I'm here!" Said the girl._

_"Akira..." Said Ayato with smile. He looked behind her to see his mother lean down and pulled Akira away from him to release his hand. She was crying and screaming as his mother walked away with Akira over her shoulder._

_"Aya-chan! Aya-chan!" Said Akira screaming. _

He was out his thoughts when he heard me screaming help me. Ayato jumped in the pool and put his arms around me. He looked at me for a little longer before putting his lips on mine. I slowly opened my eyes to see Ayato kissing me.

'Are you really the girl I met before?' Ayato thought. He released my lips for me to see him looking straight at me, but then went down to my neck to pierce me once again. I was hanging on to his jacket and we finally where above the pool. He was still holding me while I was coughing from the water.

"Your blood is flowing through my body..." Said Ayato. "it totally overwhelms me!" I wasn't thinking at all because of the water and him sucking my blood again.

"Aya-chan please stop." I said in a desperate tone. Ayato was looking at me. I can see in Ayato's eyes that his were sad and almost like he missed someone important that called him that. Realization shocked me as I touched my lips looking at him with shock. "Why did I call you Aya-chan?" He only sighed and didn't had those emotion in his eyes anymore but only with amusement and a smile.

"You really are hopeless." Said Ayato. 'like before.' He helped me out of the pool of the pool for me to only go down on my kneels. I felt something warm on my head to see a towel on my head. I looked at Ayato to see him walk away. I touched my lips one more time and mouthed 'Aya-chan' like it was so normal and I missed saying that, but

'Why did I say that?' I thought. I looked at Ayato one more time walking away.

'I found you Akira and this time...' Ayato thought. 'I'm not letting you go.'

* * *

><p>There was a man in the forest who turned to look at Sakamaki house where he feels a presence and blood he knows very well.<p>

"Akira..." Said the man.

* * *

><p>Me and Yui were both walking in the halls to enter a room were Yui's diary was. We made sure no one notice or enter the with us. Yui looked at the diary and gasped. I turned to Yui to see her flipping the pages really fast.<p>

"What wrong?" I said. Yui didn't turn to look at me. All she did was talk to me and was shocked.

"It's gone. Everything in the diary is gone." Said Yui. My eyes were wide.

"What?"

**I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I do not own Diabolik lovers.**

Chapter 3

We were at the dinner table. I was wearing a grey shorts and blue shirt that goes below my shoulder with a white lace and white ribbons. [It's like Yui's but blue and white shirt.] We were all eating dinner well except Shu and Yui. For me I could care less on what Shu was thinking at all, but I kept remembering what I said Ayato.

'_Aya-chan!'_ I tried to get the thoughts out of my head. I looked at Yui, who was next to me seeing her with a worried expression on her face.

"Yui?" I said tilting my head. Yui looked at me. "Are you okay? You need to eat." Yui looked down at her food.

"Sorry, Onee-chan." Said Yui.

"Your sister is right little bitch-chan." I looked to see Raito was behind Yui. I glared at him and he just continued smiling waiting to see what my next expression is going to be like. He turned to look at Yui. "You need to eat properly or you could become anemic. Would you like me to feed you?" I was going to say something but Reiji beat me to it.

"Raito." Said Reiji. "It's bad manner to get to your feet during a meal."

"Yes, sir." Said Raito moving away from Yui and siting in his seat before whispering in my ear. "I'll continue you next time, little bitch-chan." My hands were in fist as I glared at him to see his face in amusement.

'Asshole.' I thought. I heard the chair move and looked up to see Shu standing up.

"Mr. Shu?" Said Yui.

"This is a pain." Said Shu walking away but looked at me to see me staring at me and see me mouthing out 'then why are you here in the first place?' He only 'hmph' and walked away not even taking a glance at me again.

"That deadbeat." I heard Reiji said that. "Nothing good can come of anyone who grows up spoiled rotten." I only rolled my eyes and continued to eat the food. I heard Kanato starting to talk.

"Teddy, what would you like to eat next?" Said Kanato. "Let's have a banana snowball." He reached to his fork and pressed onto a banana cookie that split in half. He begin to start laughing with enjoyment and doing the same thing to other banana cookies. I only sighed and tried to ignore his laughter.

"He won't even make the effort to attend our monthly dinner party." Said Reiji still complaining about Shu. I finished my food and looked a Yui.

'This is one dinner that I was not looking forward to at all.' I thought.

"That will be all for today." Said Reiji. Everyone begun to stand up and so did Yui and I before we were interrupted by Reiji who was still siting down on the table.

"One moment." Said Reiji. I looked at Reiji with an irritated expression. He was looking at Yui. "Your table manners are deplorable. One of these day I will take you aside and discipline you thoroughly." I pushed Yui behind me.

"Don't think that I won't stop you 'deadbeat.'" I said. First Reiji was surprised. He never expect that I would say hiss own words that describe Shu, but then he smiled with his eyes in excitement.

"I think I would enjoy disciplining you more than your sister." Said Reiji. I glared him and pulled on Yui to walk out of the room and into our own room. My room was next door to Yui so I know if anything happens to her. I went into my room laying down on the bed. I started to think about that diary that 'father' had.

'How can a diary have no words in it? How can it magical just have nothing inside it?' I thought starting to sit up to bring one leg to my chest and to put my head on my knee. I sighed and looked at the cross I have around my neck.

"What are you doing?" Said someone. I looked up to see Ayato siting on my chair looking at me. I looked away from him and sit on the side of the bed with my feet on the floor.

"Why are you here?" I said looking at the floor.

"I can go wherever I want to." Said Ayato. He tilted his head showing me a smile and eyes soften. "Now let me suck your blood, Akira." I can feel my vampire sense saying I'm danger again and I begun to stand up.

"I'm going to take a bath." I said walking around my bed. But before I can even come so close to the other side of my bed. Ayato grabbed my wrist and made me face him. He hold both of my wrist and licked on my collarbone tasting my skin. He put one arm around me. I struggle to get let him go.

"Let me go!" I said in angered voice. "I'm not in the mood, Ayato."

"Aya-chan." Said Ayato. I looked at him with wide eyes. "Be quiet and call me Aya-chan when we are alone." He pulled me closer to him and bit into my skin. I started to whimper again and begun to struggle. "Hey, stop making it sound like it feels good." He continued to drink my blood. He looked up at the mark that he made.

"Stop it, Ayato! " I said trying to struggle again out his grip but only for him to tighten his hold on me.

"Aya-chan." Said Ayato.

"Why do you want me to call you Aya-chan so badly?" I said looking up at him to see him with sad eyes. I never seen him with sad eyes looking at me before.

"Because it's you." Said Ayato. My eyes were wide as I looked up at him to see what he meant.

"Ow..." I said feeling the pain again when he bit my collarbone. He begun to smile.

"That pain you feel is my stamp mark." Said Ayato. "Making it clear that you are mine." He begun to touch on the other side of my collarbone.

"Bastard..." I said but that only made Ayato smile.

"Don't move." Said Ayato. "I'll stamp you down here too." He pierced my skin again and made me whimper again. "Feel more pain. More, more."

"Stop..." I said feeling weak. "Aya-chan..." Ayato's eyes were wide when he realized what he was doing. He looked up at me and moved his arm around me to his side. He can feel a guilty in his heart but didn't show it.

"I'll save the rest for after your bath." Said Ayato making me look at him with anger. "I wouldn't want to suck you now and have to deal with you faint." 'Though I don't ever want her to faint.' Ayato thought. I pulled my hand out Ayato's grasp and he whispered in my ear. "And make it quick, because if you make me wait... you know what will happen." My heart was racing and I hid my heart racing by getting mad.

"Don't you dare think I will let you!" I said pushing him away from me. "I'll never ever do as you say! So get out!" In a blink of an eye he was gone from my room. I walked to bathroom to see in the mirror that it has what looks like two hickeys on my chest. I gave a sigh and dropped one hand to my side, and the other one tangling my hair. 'I really do hate this.' I heard a splash and look at the bath to see Shu with his clothes on in the bath full of water. I walked over to the bath.

"Shu?" I said in irritation. "What are you doing?!"

"Keep it down... Not so loud." Said Shu. "I'm just having a bath, that's all."

"With your clothes on. Man, you must be lazy." I said making him face my back.

"Okay, then undress me." Said Shu. I still didn't look at him. "Didn't you come in here hoping to see me naked?" I turned around to face Shu this time.

"Don't be an idiot! Why the hell would I want to see you naked?1" I said. "God... get your mind of the gutter." I know I can feel my cheeks burning as I shake my head left and right. "Besides I only came here to take a bath." Shu smiled and looked at me.

"Want to join me?" Said Shu.

"Is your head still in the gutter?" I said putting one hand on my hip looking at him.

"You're blushing, you know." Said Shu. My eyes were wide. I touched my cheek to feel the heat on my cheeks.

"I am?" I said. 'I didn't know I was blushing at all. I can feel the heat on my cheeks. I just didn't know I was blushing.'

"I feel so tired." Said Shu closing his eyes.

"Then take a nap somewhere else." I said. "Say... you guys are all brothers so why are you all so different?"

"We have different mothers." Said Shu. "Reiji and I are from the same mother... and the Ayato, Kanato, and Raito triplets... are from another mother."

"So then Subaru must be from different mother." I said. I had blank face. "Your father must have been really popular to have 3 wife's."

"Who knows?" Said Shu. Shu was starting to fall into the bath.

"Great." I grabbed Shu by the hand as I begun to see something.

_I was a little child and begin to walk around a village. It was in a village I never been to and it doesn't seem that bad at all. I think I was 3 in this time. I begin to walk until I bumped into somebody and fell down on the ground. I looked up to see two boys._

_"Sorry about that." Said one of the boys who reached out his hand to me. I took his hand to stand up and patted the dirt off of my dress. "Your not from around here are you?" _

_"No, I'm not." I said with a smile. _

_"We'll let explains why you are having so much fun in this village." Said another boy._

_"Hey, Shu." Said another boy. I giggled a little. _

_"Yeah, it's fun to see knew things even though you don't even know it." I said._

_"Your kinda a smart if you are able to talk like a respectful lady." Said the man name Shu._

_"Oh, well Okaa-san wants me to read everyday and to start early as lady. I have a lot of studying to do and I just wanted some fresh air." I said. I stretched my hand out to them. "My name is Akira." The boy shook my hand._

_"I'm Edgar." Then the other boy shook my hand with a smile._

_"I'm Shu Sakamaki." I smiled back at him._

_'These guys aren't so bad. I have a great idea." I thought. "So um... I was wondering can I be your guys friend." I said a little nervous. _

_"Of course." Said Edgar with a smile. I looked at Shu to see him nod and grabbed my hand. _

_"Let's have fun together Akira." Said Shu._

_"Oh. Can I call you Shu-chan and you Ed-chan?" They both chuckled and nodded their head. I laughed with them and followed my new friends._

"Shu-chan... Ed-chan..." I said. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I looked at Shu to see his eyes were wide. He composed himself and pulled me in the bath with him. I looked at Shu. "What were you thinking? Great my clothes are all wet." I was startled when someone was rubbing my head. I looked up to see Shu's hand rubbing my head.

"Say it again." Said Shu.

"Say what?" I said with wide eyes.

"What you said before?" Said Shu.

"Shu-chan..." I said tilting my head. Shu missed name so much that he couldn't believe that I know it. He looked at my long hair and took a handful of my hair to reach his lips. His lips were touching the wet part of my hair and he was closing my his eyes. "Shu-chan?" He looked at me and dropped my hair back down to the bath.

"Let me drink your blood." Said Shu.

"Huh? Like hell I will let you drink my blood." I said trying to get out but then was pulled by wrist to look at Shu.

"Are you frightened?" Said Shu. I paused looking at him, but then narrowed my eyes at him.

"Let me go." I said trying to get his hand out his grip. He used his other hand rubbing my cheek affectionately.

'Are you really the girl I thought I never see again?' Shu thought.

"What are you doing?" I said making Shu snapped out his thoughts. He tighten his hold on my wrist and pulled me towards him. I was really close to his face that I can feel his breath. He put his hand behind my head so that I stretch my neck and that he can have a clear view it.

"It's very pale." Said Shu. 'Just like before.' Shu can feel a tiny bit of happiness in his heart but didn't show it on his face. "I bet if I bit it through, it would spurt bright red blood like a geyser." I looked at Shu to see him look at the two spots of blood that Ayato made on my chest.

'What's with him? First he was looking at me like he wanted to hug me so bad and never let me go. And now he is acting like he wants me to be afraid of him, yet... why can't I be afraid of him.' I thought. I heard him hissed looking at the marks.

"Did Ayato did that?" Said Shu in a harsh voice. "He's such a possessive freak." I felt his other hand let go of my wrist and touched the two looks like hickeys.

"Shu-chan..." I said looking at me. Shu was looking at me. "What is with you? Your acting way different then usual."

"You really don't remember me do you, Akira? Even though your the one who said those names." Said Shu.

"What are you talking about?" I said. "There just dreams. How can they be real?"

"Didn't 'he' say you will find your memories here?" Said Shu. My eyes were wide. "Those are memories Akira." He reached to my neck. "And right now... these memories are going to show you a whole new world." He pierced my neck making me whimper. My hair was white and my eyes were red like when Ayato drinks my blood. He rubbed my head and his other hand was around my back.

'Why is he acting like I'm someone so fragile?' I thought. My mind was becoming blank.

"Shu-chan..." I said not knowing what I was saying anymore.

"Your blood is so hot." Said Shu. "I could get burnt. You're getting excited. What a dirty girl you are." He said that with a little a chuckle. "Your temperature is rising now that fangs are at your throat." I composed myself and begin to realize what he was doing.

"Shu stop." I said in anger.

"Say it again." Said Shu. "Say Shu-chan again." I can feel butterflies in my stomach just from him speaking nice to me.

"Shu-chan..." I said. He smiled and whispered in my ear.

"To tell the truth Akira. I'm getting hot too." Said Shu. I can feel my heart beat fast and the butterflies in my stomach just increased. He drinks my blood once again. "Your blood is of the finest quality. It really is sweet Akira. Really sweet."I can feel the heat on my cheeks, my heart increase, and the butterflies in my stomach only made it worse that I couldn't stand it anymore. I pushed him back and he looked to see my white hair and red eyes. He smiled and recalled one of an old memory.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd person<strong>

_"Shu-chan! Shu-chan!" Screamed Akira running up to him outside the village just as he was entering the village. It was night and the moon was shining the village. Shu can see Akira crying.  
><em>

_"What's wrong?" Said Shu. Akira run up to Shu and hugged him. Akira was shaking. "Akira are you okay?"  
><em>

_" I have something to tell you and I am afraid you won't be friend anymore, so before I show you. Do you promise you will always be friend no matter what?" Said Akira looking at him with her big brown eyes that just makes Shu smile and happy. _

_"I promise." Said Shu. Akira stepped back and let the moon shine on her. Shu was confused on why she was closing her eyes. When Akira opened her eyes to show Shu her red eyes. His eyes were wide and looked to see her hair changed brown to white. She showed him her fangs and had a sad expression._

_"I'm a vampire, but I'm only a half-vampire." Said Akira. "My vampire side won't show up at the sun, but it does gives me warnings in the night and day, and it only comes up when it wants to wake up and if it's night." Shu walked to Akira for only her to back was frighten, she knew Shu promised but she was still scared on what happen if he goes new her.  
><em>

_"Why are you backing away?" Said Shu coming closer to Akira that was backing away but stop and begin to cry. She try to whip the tears away with her hands but it just kept on going down her cheeks. _

_"I'm afraid that you won't be friend and that I will hurt you." Said Akira. Akira closed her eyes and felt something around her whole body. Akira looked to see Shu hugging her._

_"I promised you that I will always be your friend no matter what." Said Shu. 'or maybe more.' Shu thought. "And I don't care if you are vampire or a human as long as it's you, Akira." Akira closed her eyes and hugged Shu back whispering thank you over and over. Her eyes and hair was back to the color brown._

_"I showed Edgar and he wanted me to show you." Said Akira. Shu smiled and rubbed her head._

_"And you were brave for telling both of us." Said Shu._

' After that we knew a lot about Akira and we thought of her as one of our best friends, but after Edgar's village was burn down. I never did see Akira again.' Shu thought looking up at Akira. 'Until today.'

* * *

><p><strong>1st person.<strong>

Shu looked at me and smiled. He was close to my ear and whispered...

"It was good to see you again Akira. And now that I saw you again... I'm not letting you go." I blinked and just like that Shu was gone. My hair and eyes were back to brown. I can still feel the butterflies in my stomach and my heart racing. I shook my head and splash some water on my face to keep the heat from my face to cool down. I recalled the memory I had with Shu-chan and Ed-chan.

"That was one of memories?" I said to myself. I quickly took a bath and put on my new dry clothes. I entered my room and sighed leaning against the wall beside the door.

"Akira, you're late." I looked to see Ayato talking to me and siting on my bed. "I'm thirsty. Let me suck your blood." I put my hand on my head.

"Ayato, I'm really not in the mood right now." I said walking to a different direction but only for Ayato to grab my hand on my head. I looked at him to see he kissed my forehead. "Ayato?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Aya-chan when we are alone?" Said Ayato looking down at me. "Plus right now you have no right to refuse me. Just submit to my feeding." Because of Shu drinking my blood I couldn't do anything since I already felt a little weak. He moved my hair a little to see the bit marks from Shu. "What is this?" He touched the bite marks on my neck.

"Ow!" I said. Ayato looked at me and hissed.

"Reiji?" Said Ayato. "No, it must be Shu. That little..."

"Aya-chan?" I said. He pulled me out of my room making me drop my clothes on the floor to a room were their games and Shu was lying on the couch sleeping.

"Shu!" Said Ayato. "Are you trying to pick a fight with me?!" Shu didn't answer him as he kept his eyes close. "Hey, can you hear me?!"

"Keep it down..." Said Shu. I put on blank face on how he can be calm and Ayato can be so drastic about every little thing.

"Shit. I challenge you to a game of darts!" Said Ayato. I let out a breath that made Shu snapped his eyes open to look at me.

"Too much trouble." Said Shu. I was standing next to Ayato when I felt a hand on my wrist and pull me towards the couch. I was laying down on the couch next Shu who had his arms around me.

"Shu!" I said trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Keep it down. Your comfy so let me sleep hugging you." Said Shu closing his and making me feel the heat to my cheeks. I heard a hissed and looked at Ayato to see him pissed off.

"Why, you..." Said Ayato. We all heard clapping and me and Ayato looked to the owner who claps.

"Sounds good, and the prize for the winner of the game... is Little Bitch-chan! Awesome." Said Raito.

"Huh? No way! I'm not a prize!" I said still trying to wiggle out of Shu's grasp. Shu opened his eyes and looked at me while rubbing my head. Raito and Ayato sees how affectionate Shu is towards me. I looked Shu, then stopped struggling out of his grasp feeling this sensation before. I don't know why part of me was happy that Shu was rubbing my head.

"Enough of this noise!" We looked to see Reiji entered the room and was know speaking. "What is the meaning of this commotion?" Reiji was looking at me lying on the couch with Shu. While Shu was only starring at me and rubbing my head. Reiji raised a brow and never did he see Shu being affectionate towards anyone.

"It's not that I don't care about her. It's just I am too tired and don't want to play. So be quiet and let me sleep." Said Shu. He says tightening his hold on me and put his head on my chest.

"I thought you might say something of this sort." Said Reiji. "He shrinks back from any challenge. If you look up the word 'spineless' in the dictionary... you will find a photo of him beside it. He can't do anything without help. Good-for-nothing deadbeat." I looked at Reiji glaring at him but felt myself sit up but still in Shu's arms. I looked at Shu to see him siting up and looking ahead.

"Ayato, I'll play your game." Said Shu. Shu looked at me to see my eyes with confusion and little bit of anger from Reiji. Shu felt a happy like he hadn't felt happiness in a long time. He released me from his hold so I can move out of the way for him to stand up. Shu was at his last dart. I was standing next Raito with my hands to my side in a fist.

"If Shu nails this next shot... that means you'll belong to him, Little Bitch-chan." Said Raito. I glared at Raito but I can hear hissed in front of me. I looked at Shu to see him glare at Raito. I thought he was mad at Raito because he called me 'Little Bitch-chan.' I looked at Raito.

"This is crazy! I don't belong to anyone!" I said trying to move but only for Raito to put both of his hands on my shoulder to keep me firm.

"Now, Now. Prizes need to stay still." Said Raito.

"Ow..." I said. I looked at Shu to see in his eyes with emotion that I never seen before. He was worried about me? Shu looked at the dart board and through his last dart.

"Whoo, not bad. Ton 80!" Said Raito making Shu the winner. Shu walked past Reiji and Ayato and grabbed my arm from Raito's grasped. Ayato and Raito were shocked, even Reiji was shocked as well.

"Shu! That hurts!" I said as he stopped in the room. Shu turns to me and what took us all by surprised was kissing me on the cheek. My eyes were wide. "Shu?" He came close to my ear.

"Don't forget the memory you saw by saying Shu-chan." Said Shu looking at my eyes and this time kissing me on the forehead making Ayato hissed. Reiji and Raito were looking at Ayato to have never seen him this pissed off before. "It was great to see you again, Akira." With that said Shu walked out of the room leaving me in a shock, surprised and blushing.

"Wh..at?"

**Well what did you think. I wanted to make a Shu x Oc moment. I hope you guys liked this chapter.  
><strong>

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you guys like this chapter. So I found out that okaa-san isn't actually mother or mom in japanese. So I'm sorry for the mess up. I got messed up with the father since it's otosan I thought it was something similar so sorry about that. I do not own Diabolik lovers.**

Chapter 4

Yui and I are walking down stairs in school, when we see a phone set on the desk.

"Yui are you sure?" I said annoyed.

"Yes, because none of them has drink my blood meaning they are after your blood." Said Yui. "I'm sure dad will answer." Yui picked up phone but once she did I saw Kanato looking at me with a frown on his face. I took the phone from Yui and put back on the receiver pushing Yui next to me.

"Kanato, you are still here?" I said irritated.

"Akira, don't you understand why I'm here?" Said Kanato. I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm thirsty. So is Teddy." Kanato walked closer to me but I didn't move from my spot. "Say, Teddy?" Kanato was looking at Teddy. "What do you think of Akira for being so callous?"

"I see." I said looking down at Teddy.

"Well then I'll go and buy you something to drink." Said Yui. I was still looking down at Teddy wondering where have I seen this Teddy before.

"Teddy..." I said looking up at Kanato to see him smile with amusement. I looked back down at Teddy. "I'm sorry." Kanato suddenly threw Teddy at me. I caught Teddy making sure he is okay. I dont know why but I felt like I knew this Teddy bear before. I looked up at Kanato. "What the heck?" I pushed Teddy back to Kanato. "He's your friend isn't it? Then take care of him more." Kanato's eyes were wide and looked down at Teddy.

"I'll be right back." Said Yui. I turned to look at Yui to see her run off. I remembered leaving my stuff on the desk next to the phone, but not Yui. I looked to see my bag gone and so is Kanato. When I heard footsteps I looked at Yui but when I looked ahead of me I saw Kanato but not my bag. I backed away a little surprised that he showed up again.

I turned to Yui to see her bring coffee.

"Here let me take that." I said trying to grab the coffee from Yui but refused to and showed to Kanato.

'Oh no.' I thought.

"Here, I brought you coffee." Said Yui. I was standing beside Yui, but the coffee was slapped out of her hands by Kanato.

"Ow!" Said Yui. I ran over to Yui to see if she was burn. I can feel the burn on fingers cause the coffee splashed some on my fingers.

"I prefer things that are sweet!" Said Kanato. I glared at Kanato. "I hate things that are bitter, like coffee! Why can't you see that?!"

"She was only trying to be nice!" I said standing in front of Yui. "She didn't know that you don't like coffee!"

"Don't talk back to me!" Said Kanato raising his voice. I heard Yui flinched behind me. He was pointing at Yui. "She is worthless and have no right!"

"Stop being so mean to her! She was only trying to be nice to you!" I said screaming back at him.

"You should have known that I don't like bitter things, Akira!" Said Kanato.

"How am I suppose to know?! I don't know anything about you! I told you I lost my memories! If you didn't like the coffee then what do you want me to do?!" I said. Kanato looked at me straight in the eye and calm down his voice.

"I want you to think of that on you own." Said Kanato.

"I can't think of anything besides giving you something else." I said looking at my left.

"No thank you." Said Kanato. "I'm no longer interested. Did the coffee splash on your fingers?" Kanato grabbed my hand. "Was it painfully hot? Poor thing." He brought my fingers close to his lips and licked my finger. I pulled my hand away from his grasp.

"Stop." I said looking down.

"Say," Said Kanato. I looked at Kanato to see him looking at me only. "Do you hate me? Well, do you? Do you want to learn more about me?"

"I don't know if I hate you." I said. "I just need to get to understand you more and then see if I hate you or not."

"Then, please make the effort to understand me." Said Kanato turning and walking to the doors. I remembered about my bag and to look at Yui to see her holding her bag the whole time. I looked at Kanato's back.

"Have you seen my bag?" I said.

"I put it up on the roof." Said Kanato.

"Huh? Why?" I said.

"To punish you." Said Kanato. "Say, Teddy that phone has been broken for 2 weeks. Isn't that common knowledge?" He walked out of the door leaving a tired me and sacred Yui. I turned to look at Yui and walked back upstairs.

"I'm going to get my bag from the roof. I'll see you at 'that' place." I said walking up the upstairs. I was at the roof getting my bag. "Man, that stupid, idiotic-"

"I love you." I heard someone say interrupting me. I looked to see Raito looking out to the sky. He was blushing and was one word to me 'creepy'. "Forever , ever, and ever. Whether you desire it or not, I have never forgotten you, even for an instant."

'Wow someone's in love.' I thought hiding behind the building that opens the door to the roof.

"I remember your voice, your scent..." Said Raito. "your everything." He breathed in and breathed out. Is voice changed into someone serious that it surprised me. "Who goes there?" I hid my head looking at the building but my shoulder was puled by someone making me look at Raito. "Little Bitch, it's bad to eavesdrop." I turned my head to the right not looking at him in the eye.

"I didn't mean to. I came to get my bag from the roof." I said.

"But you heard a little of this and that, didn't you?" Said Raito. My heart was beating fast and my vampires sense were way off the charts telling me to run. I looked at Raito.

"What are-?" I was cut off by Raito.

"Now, what shall we do?" Said Raito putting his hand that was on my shoulder to my neck. I let go of my bag and put both of my hands on his wrists.

"Let me go." I said in anger.

"I think you need to be punished." Said Raito. Raito pushed me to the door making me drop my hands from his wrist and to my sides. He has his leg between my legs. "Where would you like it, Little Bitch? I'll guess where you're most sensitive."

"Bastard..." I said looking at him with hatred in my eyes. His smile widen.

"We dweller of the night become particularly thirsty on nights such as this. Of course you understand that, don't you? Half-vampire." Said Raito. I looked behind Raito to see a full moon. My heart was beating incredibly fast making my hair white and my eyes red. "We become so terribly thirsty that we are driven mad with the need to quench that thirst." Raito removed his hand on my neck and gave my neck a long lick.

"Stop!" I said trying to pull him. I looked up at the moon to see it only makes my heart beat faster. I looked away so I wouldn't have to look at the full moon. I can hear Raito chuckle.

"The vampire inside is screaming for blood you know, Little Bitch-chan." Said Raito. He moved some of my white hair to show him my neck. "I don't know if it's the moonlight, but I'm getting a little excited." Raito pierced my neck making my hair back to brown and my eyes brown. He released his fangs from my neck and touched his lips looking at me. "It can't be..." Before he can finish what he was going to say I pushed Raito off of me. and ran out from the roof. I ran from the school into the city and stopped to see phone booth.

I entered the phone booth and quicly dialed the old man's number. It kept ringing and ringing until finally it answer. "Hey, old man. Yui and I have been caught up in something that makes no sense!"

"No sense, you say? That's hardly the case, Little Bitch-chan." My eyes narrowed down for Raito answering the phone instead off the old man. My teeth clenched together.

"Raito! What the hell is going on?!" I was now really mad. Raito chuckled a little.

"I know all about you, Little Bitch-chan." Said Raito. I looked at the other side of the road to see Raito lowering his phone and showing me his eyes glowing. I walked out of the phone booth and looked at him straight in the eye. My hands were clenched together.

"How the hell how can you possibly know all about me?!" I said screaming. "When I don't know anything about myself!" I felt like I was going to cry to I ran down the streets trying to run from Raito. 'That's right! How can he possibly know about me?! I don't know anything about me except my name is Akira.' I was out of my thoughts when I bumped into someone. "Sorry." I looked up to see Raito.

"Did you enjoy your short-lived freedom, Little Bitch-chan?" Said Raito. I tried to run again but Raito pulled on my wrist and my shoulder. I struggle to let him go.

"Stop! Let me go!" I said in anger. My mouth moved on it's own this time and couldn't think at all. "Please stop... Rai-chan!" I stopped struggling when I heard my mouth said that. I looked up at Raito to see his eyes were wide. "Why did I say that?" I said in disbelief and in confusion. I was out of my thoughts when I heard Tougo Sakamaki. I looked up at the monitor and so did Raito. He let go of my shoulder but not my wrist.

"He is statesman Tougo Sakamaki." Said Raito. "Our father. Although to me he is merely the object of my hatred."

"Tougo Sakamaki?" I said. Again my mouth moved on it's own. "Karl Heinz-oto-san..." I felt myself starting to black out and was in Raito's arm so that I wouldn't fall to the ground. I fell asleep with another strange dream.

_I was 5 years old and was walking around the house. I looked at the pictures to see families all smiling at each other._

_"Why can't this family be like that, again?" I said with a little sigh. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard music coming through upstairs. I walked upstairs to get closer to were that music was. I saw a boy playing the piano. He was amazing, it was like he was pro as a little kid. His fingers played the piano like it was so natural and so easy for him to do. I couldn't help but sing while he played the piano. I closed my eyes and began to sing with the piano._

_"La~La~La~Oh~Oh~Oh~" The music stopped making me open my eyes to see the boy looking at me. He smiled at me._

_"You have a beautiful voice." Said the boy._

_"Thank you. You are amazing at the piano." I said smiling back at him. He moved out a little and patted the seat next to him._

_"Do you want to watch me play the piano and you can sing with it?" Said the boy. I nodded my head and sit down next to the boy. He begun to play another song making me sing along with it. I didn't care how long it was or how short. I was just having to much fun. The piano stopped and so did my singing at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed._

_"My name is Akira. What's yours?" I smiled at him but the boy only gave me a playful smile. He touched my cheek and whispered in my ear._

_"Raito Sakamaki." My eyes were wide and I put my arms around him. I can feel Raito stiffen and was shocked as to why I was hugging him._

_"You really do love your mother. I can't believe that your mother used you like. I'm so sorry Raito." I said._

_"How did you...?" I realized what I was doing and quickly let him go, standing up, and backing away from him._

_"I'm sorry. I wish I can tell you how I know, but I just thought you need a friend." I said looking down at the floor. I can hear footsteps coming closer to me and someone was pulling on my chin to make me look up at Raito. Raito had a smile on his face and his eyes were full of thanks._

_"Sure. I'll be glad to have an amazing friend like you." I smiled back at him. "Plus I want you to give me a nickname Akira-chan~." I laughed a little._

_"How about Rai-chan?" I said. _

_"Yeah I like that." He said knowing putting his hands on my side. "Now you need punishment for eavesdropping Akira-chan." I was tickled really bad by Raito. I was laughing so hard but was also very happy that I made a new friend, Rai-chan._

I opened my eyes to see I was sleeping in bed. "How did I get here?" I remembered about the dream I had. '_Rai-chan!'_ "Was that a dream or memory?" I shook my head left and right trying to calm myself down. I looked in my hands to see my blue and white cross.

I walked out of the house to see the door was unlocked. I ran out of the house. 'Sorry Yui. I'll be back.' I was in a church. I did practically live in church with Yui half of my life. I looked up at the cross.

"Will I ever find my memories? Is my memories really in 'that' house?" I said. "God..."

"I wouldn't bother asking God, because you won't get a response." I looked to see Raito."Good morning, Akira-chan." My eyes were wide and my mouth moved on it own again.

"Rai-chan..." I said but quickly covered my mouth. I shook my head. "How did you know I was here?"

"Don't you remember? I know everything about you." Said Raito walking closer to me. "So you should really stop trying to run away."

"I'm not running away, Raito. Plus if you know me so well then you must also know who I am? You know who I am since the beginning haven't you?" I said.

"No. I figured it was you when I drank your blood on the roof." Said Raito. "I must say though I was surprised that you met Shu and Ayato before me. But who cares about stuff like that?" Raito was now right in front of me. He pulled on my shoulder to go close to him and put his arms around me.

"Let me go Raito!" I said struggling to get out his grasp.

"Akira-chan..." Said Raito whispering in my ear. "It's been a long time. I missed you so much." Raito was now close to my neck.

"No, Raito." I said trying to pull him. "Stop! No... Rai-chan!" With that I finally pushed him making his hat off his head. He started to laugh and stand up moving some his hair from his face.

"You really haven't change at all, Akira-chan." Said Raito. "You have become more beautiful and feisty as ever, I see. Though I wouldn't waste your breath God. God is nothing more than nonsense created by men."

"Rai-chan." I said narrowing my eyes. He smiled looking at me.

"Well, look at that. You have changed a little." Said Raito. "You seriously believe in Him?"

"Raito there will be people that won't believe in him and there are people who do. I am one of those people. He helped me trying to find my memories. He helped me that hold the my memories in your house." I said. Raito laughed again and walked up to me again.

"Are you stupid, or are you naive, Akira-chan?" Said Raito. "Or maybe your both." Raito touched my cheek with one hand and the other hand holding my wrist. " You were always simple-minded. I did find that appealing, Akira-chan. However... it was Him that helped you. It was the people's own knowledge in their heads. Your father knew that your memories were here." I looked up at Raito with wide eyes. In some ways he is right. It wasn't God that helped me it was father that helped me looking for my memories. I looked down at the ground.

"Your right." I said. Raito smiled. "But... that doesn't mean I can't believe Him, can I?" I looked up at Raito to see his eyes were wide but then he smiled.

"You really are the best, Akira-chan. I will now expose the lust that lurks inside of you." Said Raito. He whispered in my ear. "I always did wanted to expose that inside of you." My eyes were wide and felt him put his other hand that was on my cheek, on to my wrist. He pushed me down the table that has red and pink flowers.

"Raito..." I said.

"Rai-chan." Said Raito. I looked at Raito to see in his eyes full of thanks like in my dream. "I want you to call me Rai-chan from now on. You were my first friend. And I want to thank you by instructing me." I was confused until he said. "Would you like me to start from the top? Or the bottom?" My eyes were wide.

"Rai-chan, you can't this is a church." I said. Raito put his hand on my lip and then on my cheek. "Your eyes are fascinating. You are very cute, Akira-chan." I closed my eyes, but then felt something warm on my forehead. I looked to see Raito kissing my forehead.

"Rai-chan?" I said. Raito looked at me.

"I want to see more of your expression than just anger. I always did love all the different expression you made when we first met." Said Raito. Raito used his other hand that was on my wrist to unhooked my ribbon on my uniform. He unloose the ribbon that was white on my uniform. "I have missed you so much, Akira-chan. That I couldn't forget all the expression you made only for me. I want to see them all again. More, and more."

"Rai-chan." I said.

"I have seen all of them, but one." Said Raito now unbutton my uniform to only show my collarbone. "The face where you are so embarrassed. I want to see all the places that you are too embarrassed to show anyone. And in the end you will be mine."

"Rai-chan!" I said moving his hand from my cheek and his hand from wrist. I looked at Raito with anger but then was surprised to what I see in his eyes. He was blushing, but in his eyes he looked happy and wanted to never let me go.

"I can't stand it, Akira-chan. You are just too cute." Said Raito. "Just the thought of it makes me..."

"Stop Rai-chan!" I said with strength in my voice but was kissed on the cheek.

"I'm not going to hurt you Akira-chan. I just want to drink your blood and for you to never leave my side again." Said Raito. My eyes were wide.

"Again?" I said.

"You will have to find out about that on your own. Now, let's see how much you can take in one day." Said Raito smiling and let me go but for him to kiss my leg. He kept kissing my leg until he finally bit my leg. I whimper in pain.

"Rai-chan stop!" I said trying to sound angry but felt weak while saying it. He let go of my leg and stroke my cheek.

"Sorry. Did it hurt?" Said Raito.

"Why are you being so nice to me all of sudden?" I said.

"I told you didn't I? I couldn't forget about you, Akira-chan. You were my first friend." Said Raito. I started to realize something if I was here for my memories then Yui.

"Why was Yui even here in the first place? If you said she was suppose to be bride then-" I was cut off by Raito.

"I'm going to let you in on a secret." Said Raito. "She was offered up to us a sacrifice... by the very church you two have such faith in." I sit up looking at Raito.

"What?!" I said screaming.

"But... it seems like we all want you to be the sacrificial bride." Said Raito. My eyes were wide and put both of his hand on my cheek. "Though I will never let that happen." My heard was beating fast. It was the same sensation that I felt with Shu.

'Why are they so nice to me, just from me calling them a nickname?' I thought. 'I really do have a long way to go to find my memories.'

"Akira-chan." Said Raito. I looked at Raito and realized something.

"Wait, the old man brought us here and so..." I gasped. "He knew the whole thing! He knew about this! How could he?! Yui has always made him feel like he was his real daughter! Why?!" I felt like I was going to cry. I don't know why but I put my head on Raito's chest and he put his arms around me. He whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry, Akira-chan." Said Raito hugging me tighter. I tighten my hold on his jacket. 'Just like old times.' Raito thought. "Akira-chan..." Raito put his face close to my neck. "I'm going to drink your blood." I didn't respond to him. He took that as I-don't-care-right-now. He pierced my neck letting me cry on his chest.

"That stupid old man." I whispered crying. Raito looked at me and released his fangs from neck while rubbing my head. He smiled at me, but I didn't notice that smile was so kind and so happy that he finally saw me again.

"I'm never going to let you go Akira-chan." He tighten his hold on me and I closed my eyes.

**This chapter was a Raito x Oc moment. I hope you guys like it.**

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is one that has Kanato x Oc and Reiji x Oc. I hope you guys like it. I do not own Diabolik lovers.**

Chapter 5

I was wearing my blue and white shirt with my grey shorts and white boots. [Same outfit as Yui's but the boots and shirt are blue and white.] I was looking at the roses and was cutting them. I cut one of the roses remembering what Raito said to me about Yui.

_"She was offered up to us as a sacrfice... by the very church you two have such faith in." _I narrowed my eyes looking at Rose. I tighten my grip on it. "How could he? That stupid... old man."

"Akira..." I looked behind me to see Kanato talking to me. "I would like you to pick up those roses and follow me." I narrowed my eyes at him. He can see that I wasn't in the mood and that was really angry. "I don't like to be kept waiting." I looked down at the roses.

"Then you better wait or I won't do as you say." I said not seeing he narrowed his eyes at me. I grabbed the roses that I cut and wrapped them. Kanato wanted me to follow him to where ever it is. I looked to the see graves up ahead. There were so many graves that I couldn't even count.

"Graves?" I said. "Why are we here?"

"Graves are so deeply dark and full of the smell of death." Said Kanato. I looked down at the roses.

"Not only that but it's really quiet to." I said making Kanato to look at me from the corner of his eye. "I won't say that I don't like graves. I like them but I hate them. Graves that hold the people you love are down in the ground, but graves are mostly quiet and surrounds you with the people you love."

"Yeah." Said Kanato looking at the grave in front of him. "My mother lies here." I looked at the grave in front of Kanato.

"Your mother passed away?" I said.

"I killed her." Said Kanato. I wasn't shocked, no I wasn't scared either. My mouth moved on it's own.

"You love your mother so much that you wanted to kill her, and make her only yours, right?" I said. I didn't know what I was saying. It just felt so natural on what I said. Kanato's eyes were wide for a few seconds but composed himself looking at the grave.

"We'll it doesn't matter. Right, Teddy?" Said Kanato. I looked at Kanato and then I looked at Teddy. "Please place those roses here." Kanato looked at me in eye while saying that. I nodded my head and placed the roses on the grave side. I turned around and put my hands in my pockets and started to walk.

"We'll if that's all you need then I will be going." I said with no emotion in my voice or eyes.

"You are very self-serving." Said Kanato I turned to Kanato glaring at him.

"I'm not self-serving anybody." I said. He tighten his hold on Teddy while looking at the ground.

"I especially invited you here, but you leave the second it displeases you." Said Kanato. I sighed.

"Kanato-" I was cut off by Kanato screaming.

"You have a lot of nerve!" Said Kanato. Kanato grabbed the flowers and begin to hit it with his mother's grave. I ran up to Kanato and hold his wrist. My eyes were wide as memory started to enter my mind.

_I was 4 1/2 years old. I was in the forest looking around when I heard someone singing. I looked to were that voice was but once I did I saw a Teddy bear on the ground. i picked up the Teddy bear to see it has an eye patch and a jacket over it. I noticed that Teddy bears ear was ripped. I quickly grabbed a small sowing kit and repaired the teddy bears ear. I soon heard the singing stop and instead I hear..._

_"Teddy!" Said someone that sound like a boys voice. "Teddy!" The boys voice was coming closer and soon the boy saw me with a thread in my hand and carrying his teddy bear. "What are you doing to my Teddy?!" I let go of the thread and walked over to the boy. I was holding on to his Teddy bear and brought the teddy bear close to him._

_"I'm sorry. Your teddy bear's ear was ripped so I was just fixing it." I said with a small smile. "I shouldn't have touched your teddy bear without asking. I'm sorry. He's your friend right? You need to take better care of him." The boy's eyes were first wide. He grabbed his teddy bear tightly to him. I turned around and walked to the sewing kit getting everything set up and cleaned. _

_"Thank you." Said the boy. I turned to look at the boy to see him starring at me too. Instead of small smile it was full smile._

_"Your welcome." I said. "Are you the one that I heard was singing?" The boy nodded his head. I clamped my hands surprising the boy. "You were really good. Say can you teach me how to sing?"  
><em>

_"Of course." Said the boy smiling. _

_"May I ask what your name is?" I said._

_"Kanato Sakamki." He was smiling at me and walked closer to me. I reached my hand._

_"My name is Akira." Kanato reached for my hand and shakes it. I put my hands in the air. "I got a new friend!" Kanato was taking back by my outburst._

_"Friend?" Said Kanato._

_"Of course Kana-chan. You and me are friends know." I said._

_"Kana-chan?" Said Kanato. _

_"Yeah all my friends get nicknames. Kana-chan can I hear you sing again?" I said. Kanato nodded his head and smiled. _

_"Okay, Akira." Said Kanato. He sing a very beautiful song that just wanted me to sing along with him. We both sing together and a lot of fun. _

I was still holding on to Kanato's hand that was holding the dead flowers. I looked to see Kanato's face was full of anger. "Kana-chan... you need to calm down." Kanato's eyes were wide and looked at me. I released Kanato's hand and walked back a couple of steps. Kanato dropped the flowers in his hand looking at me.

"What did you call me?" Said Kanato. I didn't answer him. I just kept looking at the ground. He walked towards me. "Say it again." I kept backing away until I slipped on the stone that was part of his mother's grave. "Akira!" I was on the ground and looked up at Kanato to see him looking at me like he was so worried.

"I'm fine, Kanato." I said.

"I don't want you to call me that!" Said Kanato surprising me with his outburst. "You found something in your memories and I was part of it! I want you to call me what you said before!"

"Kana-chan!" I said screaming at him to calm him down. "You need to calm down. I'll say it okay?" Kanato smiled.

"You are very sweet, Akira." Said Kanato. Kanato set Teddy down on one of the graves and walked over to me pushing my shoulders on the ground.

"Kana-chan!" I said trying to struggle out his grasp. Kanato put his face on my shoulder.

"I missed you Akira." Said Kanato. "I'm so happy you remembered me."

"Kana-chan. I only remember when I first met you. The other memories I still haven't gotten to find out." I said. Kanato raised his head to look at me. He put his hand on my hair tangling it.

"Akira, I want to drink your blood." Said Kanato. I sighed. I was going to say something but Kanato shut me up by putting his lips on mine.

"Kana-" He interrupted me again by the kiss. My eyes were wide but they started to close. I touched his arm trying to let me go, but he wouldn't stop. It felt like a kiss that he waited for a long time. I can feel my heart beating, and the vampire inside me started to come out. My hair was white and my eyes were red. He released me from the kiss and looked at my hair and eyes.

"Say, why does it always change to white and red? I like your hair and eyes brown." Said Kanato.

"I can't help it, Kana-chan. The vampire inside only awakens when I'm in danger and if I need it." I said looking at him.

"So then it can tell when I want to taste your blood." Said Kanato. I nodded my head, and he went down to my neck. "Your vampire sense are smart, Akira. I really do wanted to taste your blood right when you entered this house." Kanato pierced my neck. I can hear him drinking my blood. He looked up to at me to see my hair and eyes back to brown. He smiled at me and tangle my hair again with his hand.

"It really is you, Akira. I thought when I first smelled you that you were familiar. You were my best friend. A friend I never wanted to disappear from my life." Said Kanato. Kanato drink my blood again and tighten my hold on his arm.

"Kana-chan, stop!" I didn't want to struggle from him, because it will hurt my neck a whole lot. Kanato raised his head looking me.

"I don't want to stop. Not after I finally get you see again, Akira." Said Kanato. Kanato circle his arms around him. One on my back and the other behind my head. He bit my chest drinking in more blood. "I'm so glad."

"Kana-chan... Kana-chan please stop!" I said. Kanato let go of me and touched my cheek. Kanato was happy to see Akira but he didn't want to hurt her.

"I'll stop for today, Akira." Said Kanato. "For now I'm just glad you remember me." In a blink of an eye Kanato and the teddy bear was gone. I put my hand on my head.

"My memories are slowly starting to surface aren't they?" I said to myself. I stand up and walked to the open doors to enter the house.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd person<br>**

A man with green hair was looking at the girl walking past him.

"Akira..." Said the man.

"What are you doing here, Richter?" The man looked to the voice of the owner to see Subaru.

"Won't you call me 'uncle,' Subaru?" Said Richter.

"Shut up and get lost." Said Subaru. A hug wind started to blow around Richter.

"I only came to see me niece." Said Richter before he was finally gone. Subaru turned to look at Akira walking to the doors.

"Niece?" Said Subaru.

* * *

><p><strong>1st person. <strong>

I was walking in the hallways and ready to open my the door to my room. I stopped looking at the room next to me to hear someone moaning in pain. I opened the door to see all kinds of things. Books, tubes,and Reiji siting on the chair sleeping in pain.

"Reiji?" I said walking up to him. I looked to see he was dreaming about something.

* * *

><p><strong>In Reiji's dream.<strong>

_Reiji was a little boy siting on a chair in the library alone. He kept looking at all the different books.  
><em>

_"Rei-chan!" Said a very soft voice. Suddenly someone put both their hands on his eyes. "Rei-chan you know it's lonely staying here by yourself reading all these books. How about you tell me what are the good books to read?" The person grabbed Reiji hand and they were in front of a shelf that had many books. _

_"- thanks for not letting me be alone." Said Reiji. The name was blocked so Reiji couldn't know who he was talking to in his dream._

_"Of course your my friend Rei-chan, and I don't ever want you to feel alone." The person smiled. Reiji couldn't see the person face. "Rei-chan. Rei-chan." The person was reaching its hand out to him, and Reiji was trying to grab the person hands.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Outside of Reiji's dream<br>**

**1st person.**

I was going to touch Reij's shoulder but instead he grabbed my wrist and his eyes snapped open to look at me. At first he was surprised but then he glared at me. I glared back at him.

"What are you doing here?" Said Reiji.

"1. I came in here because I heard you moaning like you were in pain. And 2. Can you let go of my wrist now?" I said trying to pull my hand from him. Reiji first looked at my hand and then at my eyes until he finally lets go of my hand.

"I can't believe I was actually woken up by the smell of your blood." Said Reiji.

"We'll geez sorry. I wanted to wake you up from that dream you had. It must have been one dream to make you have a face like that." I said putting one hand on my hip and the other at my side.

"Yes." Said Reiji. Reiji paused a little until he finally spoke again."So, can I help you?"

"No. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. But I guess that didn't help you at all seeing you can't stand to come close to me or my blood." I said making him face back. Reiji sighed and put on his glasses.

"Please wait a moment." Said Reiji. "I will make tea." Reiji stand up made one cup of tea for himself.

"Wow, you are true gentlemen." I said facing him.

"Did you honestly believe that I would make tea for you?" Said Reiji. I put my hand on my chin and my other hand on my elbow.

"Hmm, let me think. Ye- No." I said. I looked around the room to see many books and tubes. "This is your lab. It's really organized. Does anyone else use it?" I started to walk to a desk. "Like Shu?"

"Just hearing that name makes my ears feel unclean." Said Reiji in harsh tone. I didn't look at him nor did I face him.

"You hate Shu-chan that much?" I said. Reiji's eyes were wide.

"Shu-chan?" Said Reiji.

"I don't know how but he is somehow connected to my memories. Like Ayato, Kanato, and Raito." I turned to Reiji, but once I did I saw a little boy who was walking to a window and looking outside to see his mother and Shu.

_I was 3 1/2 and I was walking to the boy that was starring out the window. I put my hand on his shoulder. The boy turned to look at me._

_"What's a matter, Reiji Sakamaki?" I said smiling._

_"I thought you were going to call me Rei-chan. You don't need to be so formal with me." Said Reiji._

_"I know that, but sometimes it's not so bad to speak like a proper lady. Anyway, what's a matter?" I said looking out the window. "Oh." The boy nodded his head._

_"I want my mother's attention. I want it so much that I just can't stand it. Shu gets all the attention from mother while I'm here all alone. We'll not completely alone." Said Reiji. I hugged Reiji from behind._

_"I'm always going to be here for you Rei-chan. I'm don't want you to be alone." I said. Reiji hugged me back saying thank you._

I looked to see the real Reiji looking out the window. My mouth moved on it's own before I can think.

"Even now you wanted your mother's attention, Rei-chan." I said. Reiji turned to look at me with his eyes wide. I covered my mouth thinking what I said. I turned my back on him. "Sorry. I didn't know what I was saying." Reiji didn't say anything. It was just silent and Reiji was the one who broke it.

"I will share my tea with you." Said Reiji. I looked at Reiji with a blank face.

"This isn't some experiment right?" I said siting down on the chair that Reiji was sleeping on. Reiji chuckled and preparing the tea.

'I never heard him laugh before.' I thought starting to get a little creep out.

"No, it's not." Said Reiji handing me the tea. I took the tea but eyed him for second before finally drinking it. My body felt numb that I couldn't hold the tea making it shattered and spilled the tea. I looked at Reiji.

"Why you?" I said glaring at him.

"It will not endanger your life." Said Reiji. "However, I don't like how it has made you numb." Reiji walked over to me carrying a medicine that will help from this numbing sensation. He held my chin and looked at him. "Before I give you this medicine. What did you say before I offered you tea?"

"Why do you want to know so badly?" I said grabbing his wrist.

"I had a friend who was really important to me, but that friend vanish. I can still remember the nick name and that person's name a little. You smell just like my friend." Said Reiji. "Now tell me what you said and I will give the medicine."

"Alright, alright. I said Rei-chan. There happy." Reiji's eyes were wide and he opened my mouth to let me drink the medicine. I started to cough and fell on the floor touched the broken glass.

"It is impolite to cough so openly." Said Reiji. I sit up and looked at Reiji.

"I can't believe you made an experiment Rei-chan!" I said, but then seconds later my eyes were wide. I looked down at my hand to see it bleeding. "Sorry, I don't know why I called you that nickname. I seemed to be calling everyone's nickname today." My wrist was suddenly pulled from a hand that was wearing a glove. I looked up to see Reiji looking at me with a serious face.

"I don't know how you know that name, but it sure has been a while since someone called me that name. You definitely filled the air with a sweet aroma." Said Reiji. Reiji put my bloody hand to his lips. He licked the blood and his eyes were wide. "You're..."

I looked at Reiji to see that he had disbelief in his eyes and another emotion... happiness? Reiji let go of my hand and stand up facing his back on me. "I never believe that I get to see you again. I have soiled myself with your sweet blood. Akira stand up." I didn't want to get in fight with him so I stand up. My vampires sense were warning me again. I looked at Reiji to see his eyes were looking at me thirsty for of my blood. I stepped back and he walked closer to me.

"Rei-chan!" I said putting my hands on his chest.

"So it is you." Said Reiji. I was suddenly embraced by Reiji.

"Reiji?" I said. He tighten his hold on me. "That hurts, Reiji!"

"You called me it before." Said Reiji. "Say it again."

"Why does everyone want me to call that nickname?! What is so special about those names that come out of my mouth?!" I said screaming at him and struggling to let him go of me.

"Because your the one that named the nicknames! That's why they are special!" Said Reiji. I stopped struggling and my eyes were wide. "Their special because your the one that gave it us." Reiji put his head on my shoulder. "Your the only one that I will let you see my emotions on my face." Reiji paused a little. "Akira...I want to give you more pleasure than anyone." Reiji moved out of the way for him to look at me.

"Rei-chan." I said. Reiji put one of his hands on my cheek.

"Your blood is really sweet Akira." Said Reiji. Reiji moved some of my hair and to show him my neck. He put his hand on my neck. "And I plan to be the only one to drink this sweet blood." Reiji pierced my neck. He put his hand off of my cheek and back me up against the book shelves. He put his hand on the book shelves and his other hand still around me. My hair was white and red eyes again. My heart was beating really fast and I can feel the heat to my cheeks. I pushed Reiji a little for him to look at me.

"Stop Rei-chan!" I said but he only pushed back against the book shelves.

"No!" Said Reiji. "Do you have any idea how long it's been since I last saw you?!" My eyes were wide. He took my hand that was bleeding and brought to his mouth. "I missed the sweet blood that you had. I remember everything that you and I did together." He licked my bloody hand but kept looking at me to see my reaction. "I want to see the real you like before." Like it was on command my hair and eyes were brown. Reiji smiled and pierced my bloody hand.

"Rei-chan..." I said a little weak from all the blood that has been drinking from me today. Reiji stopped drinking my blood and embraced me again.

"After you left I killed my mother." Said Reiji. My eyes were wide. "I felt alone again and wanting my mother's attention only grew to the point to kill her. I wanted her acknowledge me but in the end she died a way that I didn't like." Reiji was going to continue but I stopped him by embracing him.

"I'm sorry, Rei-chan." I said. Reiji hold me tighter.

"It's alright, because now you are back and... you are not leaving again." Said Reiji.

'What have I got myself into?'

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I wanted you guys to see if that Akira is getting to be a little bit kinder to the boys that show up in her memories, because I feel like that's how it is. I'm not so sure.  
><strong>

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you guys like chapter 6. This is Kanato x Oc again, Ayato x OC, Subaru x Oc, and Raito x Oc. I do not own Diabolik lovers.**

Chapter 6

I was walking around the house when I heard someone singing.

"Are you going to Scarborough Fair?" Said the singing voice. I walked up to the voice. This singing sound so familiar to me that I couldn't help but feel happy. "Parsely, sage, rosemary and thyme." I opened the door to see Kanato singing and that he didn't noticed me. "Remember me, the one who lives..." I closed my eyes humming the song not knowing the words when I heard him stop. I opened my eyes to see him look at me. "Akira." I walked to Kanato and put my arms on the railing that he was siting on.

"In my memory I heard you singing when we first met. I was right you really do have beautiful singing voice." I said looking ahead with a small smile on my face.

"Akira. It's a nice night, isn't it?" Said Kanato looking at me. I nodded my head and jumped up sitting on the railing next him.

"You know it's dangerous siting on the railing. You could fall you know?" I said looking at him. He smiled at me.

"I'll be fine." Said Kanato. I looked to see him swinging his legs.

"It's really dangerous." I said with a worried voice. Kanato looked at me with his eyes wide, but smiled at me. He touched my left cheek.

"It's really cute how worried you are for me, Akira." Said Kanato. Kanato put his hand down that was on my cheek and put it on the railing. "I actually do hate it when you make that face."

"Then get down from there and I won't have to make that face." I said. Kanato smiled thinking he had a great idea.

"I'll get down if..." Said Kanato.

"If?" I said my head tilted to the side.

"You give me a kiss." Said Kanato. My eyes were wide. "If you give me a kiss, I will be happy to get down. If you can't do that, then just stay here with me and let me sit on the railing. Okay?" I was thinking about really hard. I don't want to kiss Kanato but I do want to get him down. I heard him laughing with enjoyment.

"What?" I said.

"You thought I took it seriously. I was joking Akira." Said Kanato. "I'll get down now."

"Really?" I said that sounded like I wasn't to sure.

"Yes." He stand up and looked ahead of him.

"K...Kana-chan?" I said starting to get scared on what he was doing. He turned the other direction making him face the wall. He stretched one arm out.

"Well, so long." Said Kanato.

"Huh?" I said. I saw him slowly falling down from the railings. My eyes were wide as I heard him hit the ground on his back. My eyes were red and my hair was white. I jumped down from the railing and landed on my feet. I looked at him and leaned down next to him. "Kana...chan?" My voice was shaking because he had his eyes closed. My eyes and hair turned back to brown and I saw his eyes open.

"Did you really think that I was going to die?" Said Kanato siting up. I had my bangs cover my eyes. Kanato turned to look at me. "Akira?" Before I even know it I felt tears going down my cheek and my voice moved on it's own.

"Baka!" I said screaming at him. Kanato was taking back by my outburst. "I really did thought you dead! I don't care if you are a vampire, you are still a person! You're my friend! So of course I would think you dird! So of course I would be worried!" I was now punching Kanato's chest. "You idiot Kana-chan! You idiot!" I was now holding onto his jacket and tighten my hold on it. "Don't you ever do that again!"

"Akira..." Said Kanato. He rubbed my head and placed Teddy in my arms while he was hugging me. "I'm sorry. I didn't know how you were that worried."

"Now I wish you really did die. I can't believe I showed you I was crying." I said feeling unbelievable that I actually cried to someone that only has one fragment of my memory. I heard Kanato chuckle and hugged me tighter.

"It just means you are warming up to me, right?" Said Kanato. After a few seconds, I was holding on to Teddy and stopped crying. "Say, there is a place I am fond of. I want to show you it, today." I looked at Kanato and put Teddy back into his arms. I nodded my head and we walked into a building that had many woman in wedding dresses.

"Wax figures?" I said.

"Yeah." Said Kanato.

"I never knew you guys had these many wax figures, or this building." I said looking around.

"We'll you weren't around for a while so we just started not too long ago." Said Kanato. "Even Teddy perks up when we come here. Right Teddy?" I felt a little a creep out looking at these wax figures. "You don't look like you're enjoying it much."

"Well no offense, Kana-chan. I never did like wax figures. It always creep me out." I said. "I just wish they were as cute as Teddy."

"Right. Teddy is the cutest one of them all." Said Kanato. "But in terms of soullessness, Teddy is just like them." Kanato stopped while I continue walking ahead.

"Soullessness?" I said.

"Do you think if you become a silents corpse you wouldn't leave ever again?" Said Kanato. I turned to Kanato and sees that he is right beside me.

"Kana-chan?" I said. He touched my shoulder to turn me to look at me.

"I was just thinking that if you become one of these wax figures then you wouldn't leave, right?" Said Kanato.

"Kana-chan what are you talking about?" I said.

"And it would make Teddy so happy to know that you won't go anymore again. You could stay here forever. What do you say?" Said Kanato putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Kana-chan I don't... I don't want to become a wax figure!" I said with anger in voice and slapped his hand from my shoulder. I started to run. 'Wait why didn't my vampire sense tell me I was endanger?' I was suddenly pulled by my wrist to look at Kanato seeing him smile and hold me down to the wall. "Kana-chan." I said struggling.

"Why are you so angry? However, I always did like that expression on your face." Said Kanato licking my neck.

"Stop! Kana-chan!" I said.

"Say, don't you think it would be great idea? You could be just like the others." Said Kanato. My eyes were wide and I looked at Kanato.

"Others? So then these wax figures are?" I said looking at all of them.

"The sacrificial brides." Said Kanato.

"Yui." I said with my eyes even wider. I looked at Kanato and put my other hand on his shoulder. "So then Yui will be like all these other wax figures." Kanato nodded.

"Yes, but we don't want her to be a sacrificial bride." Said Kanato. "It seems like we all, except Subaru, want you to stay here with us than Yui-san." Kanato paused and looked down.

"Kana-chan." I said seeing that he was all quiet.

"I don't want you to leave Akira." Said Kanato showing my collarbone and him piercing it. I can hear him drinking my blood. "I already have so many ideas for how you can be wax figures. Then you wouldn't leave, right?" My eyes were wide in realization that hit me hard.

'They all missed me this much?' I thought looking at Kanato. "Kana-chan which do you rather have: a soullessness statue or the real person?" Kanato looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

"I just don't want you to leave again." Said Kanato. I hugged Kanato thinking that I made him this sad.

"Man..." I said sighing. "I can't believe just from one fragment of a memory that I have soft spot for you. I guess that really proves that I cared about you a lot."

"Akira." Said Kanato. Kanato was now hugging me back really tight.

"Kana-chan I can't breathe." I said. He didn't hear so he just kept hugging me tightly. I sighed knowing no matter what I say he won't let go.

"Kanato!" Said someone. I looked ahead to see Ayato starring at me. Kanato released me from the hug and looked at Ayato. "Reiji wants to see you."

"Aw, what a pain." Said Kanato. He turned to look at me. "See you again, Akira." Kanato walked out of the building leaving me and Ayato. I walked over to Ayato.

"Thanks, Aya-chan." I said. Ayato smiled and patted my head.

"So you finally call me Aya-chan." Said Ayato. I turn to look away from him.

"It's only because of the memory. Plus I don't want to start a fight on to call you Aya-chan." I said. I looked at Ayato to see in his eyes were different. They were soft somehow but something else. I cupped Ayato's face making him surprise. "Are you okay? You seem tired?" Ayato touched my hand and kissed one of my hands while still looking at me.

"Yeah I am." Said Ayato. He let go of my hands and put my hands back to my side. "I'm not in mood drink your blood today. So... see ya." Ayato walked out leaving me with wax figures.

"Aya-chan?" I said.

* * *

><p>I was know inside the house walking in the hallways. I looked to see Subaru leaning against the window.<p>

"Subaru?" I said tilting my head. Subaru turned to look at me.

"So you know what your little sister will become if you stay here?" Said Subaru. My eyes were wide as I remembered the sacrificial brides. I walked up to Subaru.

"Do you know how I can save Yui from becoming a sacrificial bride?" I said looking up at him. He looked up at the sky and so did I. The moon was being covered. "So that's why my vampire senses didn't warn me." Subaru looked at me.

"This is the chance were you and your sister can run from here." Said Subaru. I looked at Subaru and nodded my head.

"Thank you." I said and walked to my room to pack my stuff. I stopped when I heard voices. _"Akira! Akira. Akira-chan. Akira! Akira." _I remembered all of the one fragments that these brothers have except one. "_Akira!" _My eyes were wide as heard this unfamiliar voice. I narrowed my eyes and shook my head. "No, I need to find my memories." I said walking to a room were Subaru was.

"Subaru." I said.

"You're still here?" Said Subaru. "You wasted a rare opportunity."

"It doesn't matter. In this house all of your brothers know who I am. All of my memories are here. if you are part of my memories at all. Please tell me. Do you know how I can get all of my memories?" I said. Subaru looked at me from the corner of his eye, but then closed his eyes sighing.

'I know nothing." Said Subaru. My face dropped thinking that he actually help me. Subaru looked at me but then his eyes were wide. I looked up at Subaru.

"Subaru?" I said. Subaru walked to me and handed me a knife. My eyes were wide. "I've seen this knife before." Subaru looked at me with disbelief in his eyes.

"I doubt it." Said Subaru. My head started to hurt and fragment of memory came into my mind.

_I was 6 in this time. I was walking to a tower that had white roses at the end points and looked ahead to see a boy holding a knife. I looked up at the tower to see a woman out the window. She looked at the boy with sad eyes then looked at me. She mouthed out saying 'Please take care of my son.' I nodded my head and walked to the boy hugging his arm._

_"Akira..." Said the boy._

_"Suba-chan." I said with sadness in my voice. _

_"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Subaru?" _

_"I don't care. Right now you need a friend, Suba-chan." I said holding his arm tighter but only for him to get his arm out of my grasp. 'Su-chan?" He hugged me with his head on my shoulder._

_"I... I don't know why my mother doesn't like me. What did I do?" Said Subaru. I patted his head._

_"You did nothing, Suba-chan. It's not your fault." I said hugging him.  
><em>

I looked down at the knife and to see Subaru walking past, but I stopped him by holding his arm.

"What?" Said Subaru looking at me with irritation in his eyes.

"Why? Why did you give this to me?! This knife can kill any vampire!" I looked at Subaru. "Suba-chan this is the same knife that your mother gave you!" Subaru's eyes were wide and he looked at me.

"What did you call me?" Said Subaru.

"I called you Suba-chan! Alright!" I looked at Subaru to see his eyes even wider. "You were part of my memories! So why did you lie?!"

"Because I don't want you to remember!" Said Subaru. This time my eyes were wide. "Even though I am happy that you remember me. I didn't want you to remember seeing me with those expression." I walked up to Subaru and released his arm. This time I was touching his cheek.

"Why not? It's the real you." I said.

"It is, but..." Said Subaru touching my hand that was on his cheek. "...there are somethings in your memories that is better left forgotten, Akira." Subaru was close to my face and I closed my eyes. I felt him kiss my eyelid and once I open my eyes he was gone.

"Suba-chan." I said. 'What does he mean by that?' I sighed and walked back to my room.

"Akira, you kept me waiting." I thought it was Ayato but when I looked to see who was talking it was Raito. Raito was laying on my bed looking at me.

"Rai-chan." I said. Raito's smile grew.

"I'm glad you decided to call me that name again. What is it? What the face? " Said Raito standing me.

"Rai-chan get out. I'm not in the mood." I said in irraition.

"Are you seriously saying that, Akira?" Said Raito. Raito looked down at my hands to see Subaru's knife. "Hey, that's Subaru's knife." Subaru grabbed my hands and point the knife to his heart. My eyes were wide.

"No! Rai-chan!" I said wiggle from his hands.

"I never knew how much you loved me." Said Raito. "To a vampire, murder is the ultimate way to confess your love."

"I know that Rai-chan, but I don't want to kill you." I said still struggling out his grasp.

"Do you know how it feels to love someone so much you hate them?" Said Raito. I looked up at Raito.

"What?" I said. I was pulled to the door.

"You and I are very much alike." Said Raito. Raito put his head on my shoulder. "You love us so much. That when you first entered this house you hated us, right?" My eyes were wide. "Doesn't that already explain how much you love us?"

"Rai-chan! Stop! Your not making any sense." I said trying to pull him.

"Your hot blood speaks to me with its incredibly delicious aroma." Said Raito.

"Rai-chan let me go." I said. Raito kissed my cheek.

"It knows that you want me." Said Raito.

"Rai-chan?" I said pushing him so he can look at me. I put my knife on the ground and put my hands on his cheeks. "Rai-chan what's gotten into you?"

"Say it." Said Raito cupping my hands. "Scream that you want me. I already told you before there is no God. There is no real need to obey the rules. Is it so important to live, suppressing one's desires?" I sighed and Raito was still holding onto my hands on his cheek and was close to my neck.

"I don't know why it's important. But... that doesn't mean that I don't believe." I said. Raito looked at me. I smiled at him and with my eyes soften. "No matter how hard life becomes, I will still believe." Raito's eyes were first wide but then he starts to laugh. I released my hands from his cheek and was shocked from his laughter. "What's so funny?"

"You really are the best, Akira." Said Raito. "I was right before, but I never did meet a girl like you before."

"Huh? You said that before?" I said. Raito nodded his head.

"Of course. I even said something before you left that I am surprise you forgotten." Said Raito.

"What did you say?" I said. Raito smiled and was close to my ear.

"I love you, Akira." Said Raito. My eyes were wide.

"What?"

**I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! This chapter has 6.5 and chapter 7 all in one. 6.5 is just summary on all that chapters 1 through 5. If you don't want to read the summary you don't have to. Just skip 6.5 and just go to chapter 7. I hope you guys like these chapters.**

**Chapter 6.5**

My name is Akira Komori and I am a half-vampire. Our father sent us to his relatives home while he is overseas. The Sakamaki household. This is the house that holds my memories. There I met the 6 Sakamaki brothers with my little sister, Yui Komori. At this point, I was completely unaware... that their interference... changed my life.

We first met a boy that was named Ayato Sakamaki. Though in my memories I used to call him Aya-chan. At first he was rather rude that I could barely stand until, I saw the softness in his eyes when I called him that name.

Shu Sakamaki. He is actually a really quiet boy at first. I still remember when I first had my memories that was a part of him. I called him Shu-chan. It was because of him that I knew that they were vampires. I never did understand him but somewhere inside my memories I really did care about him.

Raito Sakamaki. A pervert. That's all I had to say about him. In my memories I called him Rai-chan. He told me I was his first friend. He was the one who told me about Yui and that idiot old man that sent us here.

Kanato Sakamaki. He always carries that teddy bear that I felt like I knew before. He would always yell or get angry out of nowhere, but somehow, someway I would always calm down. In my memories I called him Kana-chan.

Reiji Sakamaki. He was actually the second person I met. I truly did hate him. He would always find away that could irritated me the most. I never did wanted anything to with him, but my memories made me realized that somewhere in my heart that I truly care for him. There was some emotions that he only showed me when we were little. I called him Rei-chan.

Subaru Sakamaki. He had very bad temper but he always find ways to help me. In my memory I called him Suba-chan. I really didn't get to know him that much besides that one fragment of my memory.

Each of them hold a fragment of my memories that I am slowly starting to receive. I still have a long way to go in order to find all of my memories and to protect Yui. They are vampires like me that hunger for blood and desire. It was because of fate that I was able to meet them and to get my memories. There is something that is beginning to awaken, and in that time I hope that I have all of my memories. There is no longer anywhere to run... anymore.

**Chapter 7**

I was in my bed sleeping. Outside it was raining, lightening, and thundering. I always loved those sounds and I can't help but to wonder why. I was wearing my blue pajamas that looked like a dress. I opened my eyes from the strange dream I had. I sit up to hear the rain, thunder, and lightening.

"It's raining really hard." I said to myself. I walked towards the window and opened the blinds a little to look outside, but once I did I saw that woman again. The woman when I first came here. The woman who was in my dream the day after. She was looking at the roses. "Who is she?" The lightening crack showing me that she is see through. My eyes were wide. The woman turned to look at me. She didn't show me her eyes but she did have a soft smile. The woman mouth out...

"_Akira..."_ I felt my head was pounding and it felt like it was being split open again. I felt myself falling back on the ground when someone catch me from behind. I looked behind me to see Yui.

"Yui?" I said. I looked into Yui's eyes to see that they were blank. "Yui? Are you okay?" I stand up and put my hand on her shoulder. Yui grabbed my wrist really hard. "Ow. Yui, what's gotten into you?" She didn't answer me instead she pulled me to somewhere that I don't even know.

We were know in what looks like somewhere underground. Yui was still holding onto my wrist but she loosen it yet still firm. "Yui, where are we going?" Yui still didn't answer me. We just kept walking until I was alone in front of the fountain. I looked around trying to found Yui.

"Yui! Yui! Where are you?!" I looked around to see unfamiliar area. "Where am I?" I looked to hear running, and heavy breathing. I saw Ayato, Raito, and Kanato as young children. What I also was a little girl behind a bush watching them with a smile. "That's me." Ayato and Raito run passed me and 3 bats fly away.

"The bats I just caught got away." Said Kanato. I looked at the little girl to see her sad for Kanato.

"Don't cry, Kanato." Said Raito. I turned and so did the little girl to look at Raito and Ayato. "We can catch them again."

"Yeah, stop your sniveling! I'll catch 'em for you!" Said Ayato running. I heard a little laugh and looked to see the little girl or me laughing.

"Ayato?" The two boys stopped running to face a woman with purple hair and black dress.

"That woman?" I said. I heard a gasp and looked at the little me.

"Cordelia-mama." Said the little me.

"Cordelia-mama?" I said turning back to the woman and the two boys that looked at her.

"Is this where you've been?" Said Cordelia. "Now come along with me." I looked at the little me to see her have a sad expression on her face. Raito and Kanato went off playing leaving Ayato and Cordelia to talk. "You're going back to study."

"N..No way!" Said Ayato. "All I've done is study!"

"I don't want any excuses." Said Cordelia. "Return to your room."

"How come Kanato and Laito get to play while all I ever get to do is study?" Said Ayato.

"Because you're not like other children." Said Cordelia.

"No, I wanna play more!" Said Ayato. I heard a gasp and look at the little me to see her scared like she knows what is going to happen next.

"How many times must I tell you?!" Said Cordelia. I was taken back by her outburst. "You are the successor. Do you understand what that means? Now, tell me what you must do."

"I must become number one. I must become better than anyone." Said Ayato.

"Aya-chan." Said the little me.

"And if you fail?" Said Cordelia.

"I am not my mother's child, so I will sunk to the bottom of the lake?" Said Ayato. My eyes were wide.

"That's terrible." I said. I looked at the little me to see her eyes close and looking away.

"Exactly, good boy!" Said Cordelia. "You are worthless to me unless you are number one. Worthless boys must spend eternity at the cold, damp bottom of the lake, all alone, where no one can help them. Unless that's what you want, go to your room." Ayato ran to his room. I looked at the little me to see her following him. Cordelia was now siting on a bench and Kanato was know in front of her.

"Mother?" Said Kanato. I looked up at Ayato's room to see the little me on a rope and talking to Ayato.

"This is the memory of when I first met Ayato." I said. I looked back at Cordelia and Kanato.

"Kanato, my little song bird." Said Cordelia. "Sing. Sing that song for me."

"Yes, mother." Said Kanato who begin to sing. I looked to see Raito running to Cordelia and Kanato and was looking at Cordelia. I looked back at the little me to see Ayato and her both on the ground and running into the garden.

"This is their mother? Then why did I call that lady Cordelia-mama?" I said. I heard a puppy noise and looked at the direction to see the scenery change again.

I see a butler, Reiji, and a woman circled with pillars.

"Rei-chan?" I said. I heard the dog noise again and to look at Shu holding a puppy. I also can see little me again hiding behind one of the bushes watching Shu and giggling.

"I'm glad Shu-chan loves the puppy that Ed-chan gave him." The little me said. The woman stand up to look at Shu.

"Shu, what are you doing there?" Said the woman.

"Beatrix-mama." Said the little me. I looked at the little me.

"Beatrix-mama? But I thought Cordelia was my mother." I looked back at the woman, Beatrix, and at Shu. Shu ran up Beatrix and showed her the puppy.

"Look, a friend just gave him to me!" Said Shu.

"Release that thing at once." Said Beatrix. The dog began to lick Shu and I looked at the little me to see her giggling.

"Hey, that tickles!" Said Shu. I looked at Reiji to see him mad.

"Shu!" Said Beatrix. Shu looked at his mother and the little me stopped giggling to look at Beatrix. "You are the eldest son, and therefore, the next head of the family. You must learn how to conduct yourself at all times." The woman looked at the butler, he bowed and walked over to Shu taking the puppy. Shu was fighting back with the butler.

"What are you doing?!" Said Shu. "No!" I looked at the little me to see her look closer at them. They didn't notice her and she had a sad expression on her face. "I promised Edgar I'd take care of him!" The woman looked at Shu and Shu let go of the puppy. Shu started to run. I looked at the little me to see her hissing at the butler.

"Butler-san." the little me said in a whisper. The butler looked at me and walked over to me.

"Can I help you, Lady Akira?" Said the butler. The little me reached out to the puppy.

"Can I take care of the puppy? I'm not the heir of this family and I won't get in the way." I said. The little me and the butler looked to see Beatrix and Reiji. Reiji was talking to her but Beatrix ignored him. Beatrix looked at the little me from the corner of her eye. She gave a soft sigh for not Reiji to hear. She blink making that answer an okay. The little me smiled at Beatrix I mouth out.

"Thank you, Beatrix-mama." I said. Beatrix's eyes were smiling but she didn't show it on her face. The little me took the puppy and ran to the direction where Shu was going. I felt something on my feet. I looked down to see a white rose. I picked up the rose but in the process I pricked myself with the thorns.

"Ow." I said looking at my index finger to see a cut. I looked up to see the scenery change again. I was surrounded by white roses. I was looking to see one of the towers in the building. "This place... it was in one of my memories." I walked up to the tower but stopped to see Subaru looking up. "Suba-chan?" I looked up the window to see a woman. I heard tiny footsteps and looked behind me to see little me out in the open. It mouthed something that I couldn't hear before it said.

"Christa-mama." The little me said in a whisper. The little me stopped to look at the woman.

"Christa-mama? I have three mothers." I looked back up at the woman to see her mouth out the same thing in my memory and walked away.

The little me walked over to Subaru. I hugged him and it was the same repeating thing that was in my memories. I looked in Subaru's hand to see the knife he was holding that dropped to the floor. The scenery changed once more.

It showed Cordelia and another man siting down. They were holding hands.

"That man... were have seen him before." I looked to see a little me in the far back of the pillars she mouthed out.

"Uncle Richter." The little me was sad but also happy.

"That man is my Uncle?" I looked at Cordelia and the man named Richter.

"Cordelia, you are easily the most beautiful and elegant being alive." Said Richter. "It is obvious that all things exist to love you and kneel at your feet."

"Wow that's cheesy." I said sighing.

"Richter, I would like you to always stay by my side just to whisper your sweet nothings." Said Cordelia.

"Wait, she is enjoying this." I said. I looked at the little me to see she was looking at something else. I looked at to where she was looking to see Ayato watching them. He was further ahead from the little me not even noticed the little me at all. "Aya-chan..." Suddenly everything just became black and white and timed stopped. "What?" My eyes were wide as I looked at Richter and Cordelia. I looked to see Cordelia was the only moving and was looking straight at me.

She was smiling at me and had very soft eyes. I backed away a little to only be bumped into someone. I looked behind me to see the little me. The little me was looking at straight at me as well.

"I'm sorry, big me." The little me grabbed wrist and I felt my head was hurting again. "You must leave now. You will soon get all of your memories again. Just be patient." I fell down on the ground holding my head and losing consciousness.

"Hey, Akira." Said a voice. "Hey, wake up, Akira." I opened my eyes to see Ayato looking at me worried.

"Aya-chan?" I said siting up. I looked around. "Where is Yui? And where are we?"

"We are in the underground waterway, And you were the only one in here." Said Ayato. My eyes were wide as I looked at him.

"That can't be! Yui was the one who brought me here!" I said.

"I'm sure you just sleep walked and imagined that pancake pulled you here." Said Ayato. Ayato stand up and I stand up as well.

"Well that's strange because I was sure that Yui pulled me here." I said holding my head.

"Stay away from this area when it rains." Said Ayato. I pointed down the waterway.

"What's behind that door?" I said.

"You don't need to know." Said Ayato. Ayato rubbed my head. I looked up at Ayato to see him worried. "I was worried when I saw you down here sleeping."

"I'm sorry, Aya-chan." I was going to put my hand to my side when he grabbed my wrist and looked at my index finger.

"What happen to your finger?" Said Ayato. I looked at my finger.

"How did I cut it?" I said. I started to remember the memories. _'Cordelia-mama. Beatrix-mama. Christa-mama. Uncle Richter._ I remember now. They are some part of my memories that I have forgotten.'

"What a sweet aroma." I heard Raito speaking but I didn't look at him. "Do you call that perfume 'Temptation'? I'm glad I ran into you. Let's have some fun together here, Akira-chan." I looked down at the ground.

'Am I related to any of them? If I am then why... why was I adopted to the priest?' I thought. I started to walk past Ayato but Raito pulled on my wrist.

"Please Rai-chan, Aya-chan. I'm not in the mood." I said.

"Rai-chan?" Said Ayato.

"Aya-chan?" Said Raito. Ayato and Raito looked at each other. "You met her before." Ayato nodded his head.

"I suppose you have too." Said Ayato. Raito nodded his head and they both looked at me.

"What's a matter, Akira-chan?" Said Raito. I tired to struggle out Raito's gasp.

'If I am somehow related to them, then... who's the father?' I thought. _'Tougo Sakamaki.'_ My eyes were wide. '_Karl Heinz-oto-san.' _I can feel the tears started to well up in my eyes.

"Akira?" Said Ayato. Ayato put his hand on my shoulder. I didn't look up at them. "Show me your face, Akira."

"No." I said turning my face away from him. I was suddenly pulled to a gate. "Ow!"

"Akira, don't fight me." Said Ayato.

"Ayato, don't be so rough with Akira-chan." Said Raito.

"Shut up." Said Ayato looking at Raito but then looked at me. "If you're not going to tell me then..."

"Aya-" I was surprised when Ayato pierced his fangs on my neck. I looked up and I can feel he tighten his hold on my wrist. "Aya-chan... stop. Please..."

"This is the flavor that I missed so much." Said Ayato.

"No... Aya-chan..." I said. I suddenly felt like my head was splitting in two again. Ayato removed his fangs from my neck and looked at me with his eyes wide.

"Akira?" Said Ayato. I put my head on Ayato's chest.

"It hurts. It really hurts Aya-chan. My headache is getting worst." I said.

"Akira-chan." Said Raito. I looked at Raito.

"Please make it stop. It hurts too much." Ayato loosened his hands on my wrist and put his arms around me. Raito walked over to me rubbing my head.

"What happened to you, Akira-chan?" Said Raito.

"I remembered somethings and it's just too much. I want to go back to my bedroom please." I grabbed onto Ayato's jacket in a fist. I felt something wet on my cheek. I didn't notice that I was crying.

"Why are you crying?" Said Raito. "Does your head hurt that much?" I shook my head left and right.

'No that's not it. I'm crying because I might be related to you guys.' I thought. 'I don't want to tell him that.'

"Well what ever it is. I'm going to bring you to your room." Said Ayato picking me up bridal style.

'I feel like a little kid.' I thought. I felt something on my head to look at Raito kissing my forehead.

"Good night, Akira-chan." Said Raito. Ayato started to walk carrying me.

"I'm sorry, Aya-chan." I said holding onto his jacket. Ayato looked at me and kissed my eyelid. "Why do you guys always kiss me on the forehead or the eyelid?" Ayato smiled at me.

"Because it was the only way to help you smile or stop crying." Said Ayato. My eyes were wide but then I realized that I wasn't crying anymore. I tighten my hold on his jacket and my mouth moved on it's own.

"I missed you, Aya-chan." Once I said that I fell asleep in Ayato's arms.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I am going to add the 3 brothers killing their mother but I'm going to change it a little. I do not own Diabolik lovers. I'm also going to change Raito into Laito.  
><strong>

Chapter 8

I was in my school uniform looking at the bush were I saw the woman stand. I remembered the little me calling her mother. I even cried in front of Ayato and Laito, and it was embarrassing. I grabbed one of the red roses. I heard a piano that was playing and looked at the window that was playing.

"Lai-chan." I walked up to the room where it was playing the music. I opened the door to see a child Laito but then back to Laito was with in this time. I shook my head thinking my mind was playing tricks with me.

"Why, hello, Akira-chan." Said Laito. I walked into the room, closing the door behind and looking at Laito. "I'm thrilled that we ran into each other here."

"Yeah. It's been a while since I entered this room." I said walking to Laito. "Lai-chan, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything, Akira-chan." Said Laito.

"Who is the woman in the purple dress?" I said. When I said that Laito stopped playing the piano. "She has long... purple hair." 'If I'm right, then...'

"Why do you want to know that?" I looked to see Kanato and Ayato enter the room.

"What are you doing here?" Said Ayato.

" Kana-chan, Aya-chan...I was in this room before, and whoever that woman is. She is in part of memories." I said looking at them.

"In your memories?" Said Ayato.

"Say... can you tell me what is your mother's name?" I said. My eyes were wide as I looked to see that their expression was look of anger, dead, and disbelief. Their was other emotions on their faces that I couldn't even describe.

"Cordelia." Said Ayato. My eyes were even wider.

_'Cordelia-mama!'_

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

The moon was red that showed high on the house. Not to long there was a woman screaming. Inside the house was woman holding her stomach that was bleeding. She was going up the stairs breathing heavily.

"Ayato..." Said the woman. Ayato was in front of the stairs with blood on his shirt and sleeves.

"What a shame, it's ruined now." Said Ayato. "And I really like this shirt too. It's soaked in your blood, Mom." Ayato licked the blood that was on his hand. "Your blood tastes so sweet. But it's nothing like Akira's." Cordelia's eyes were wide.

"Akira..." Said Cordelia. Ayato kept on licking his bloody hand.

"Though I suppose for now that yours is delicious." Ayato showed Cordelia her blood running down his chin. Ayato was looking at her hungry for more. "I want more." Cordelia stepped back and begin to run hearing Ayato's laughter. She was running through the halls blood on the floor and on the walls.

"Akira..." Said Cordelia. "... the moon princess." 'So her blood really is that sweet.' She opened the doors to were Laito was playing the piano. "Laito... Laito..."

"Oh, no." Said Laito. "What's the matter?"

"It's Ayato." Said Cordelia."He's torturing me! He even said Akira's name that makes worse!"

"Akira-chan?" Said Laito in a whisper. "Wow, really? Well, I knew this would happen sooner or later."

"Laito, I command you to help me!" Said Cordelia. There was starting to be banging on the windows. "Ayato has come for me. He has come to kill me!" The branches were hitting the windows because of the wind.

"That isn't Ayato." Said Laito. "That's just the wind. Relax." Cordelia turned to look at the windows. "I'll keep you safe." Cordelia was know in the room, where there is jewelery, and the book cases. Cordelia was siting on the terrace railing looking up at the red moon. Cordelia turned to Laito at the window with a smile.

"Have you driven Ayato away from me?" Said Cordelia.

"Yes. He's gone." Said Laito.

"I knew I could depend on you, Laito." Said Cordelia. "Say Laito do you know about a girl name Akira."

"Akira?" Said Laito.

"I can still smell her sweet blood where ever she is. That child was brought here by your father and that she was the moon princess." Said Cordelia. "I really do love that little girl. Her smile was like my own sun." Even though Cordelia couldn't see it. Laito had a small smile remembering her big smile. "Though it's not the same kind of love with you, Laito."

"Do you love me more than anyone else?" Said Laito.

"Yes." Said Cordelia. She brought up her blood hand to show Laito.

"You never change, do you?" Said Laito. Laito walked up to Cordelia grabbing her hand.

"Laito, I love you." Said Cordelia. "I mean that." Laito narrowed his eyes and pushed Cordelia off the terrace. Cordelia screamed all the way down to the red roses.

"Now you are mine, for eternity. And... you won't hurt Akira-chan." Said Laito walking away from the terrace.

Kanato walked to the bush with candelabra in his hands. The fire was purple that lit up the candles.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Said Kanato. "There's a hole in your chest, Mother." Kanato leaned down and put the candelabra on the ground. "Wake up, Mother." Kanato touched his mother's hair. "I wonder where your heart went? Help me look for it. C'mon. Are you dead, Mother?" Touched her forehead and he leaned down to look at her face. "You're so cold... and so wet. Mother, you must be freezing. Hold on, I'll warm you up." Kanato grabbed the candelabra and pointed at Cordelia setting her on fire. "Now, doesn't that feel warm, Mother? C'mon, tell me you're getting warmer." Kanato started to laugh. "You deserve this Mother! I won't let you speak ill of Akira or hurt her!" Kanato kept on laughing looking at the fire.

End flashback

* * *

><p>I started to back away from them.<p>

"...Moon princess?" I shook my head thinking that's not important right now. "Why? Just because she said something about me." I said looking at them with fear and disbelief in my eyes.

"It's more then that Akira-chan. But yes that is one of the reasons." Said Laito. I kept backing up. I felt my eyes starting to tear up.

"I can't believe you will kill... Cordelia-mama!" I said not even realizing what I said.

**"Cordelia-mama?" **They all said looking at me. I looked up at them now realizing what I just said. I turned around and started running.

"Akira/Akira/Akira-chan!" They all said the same time. I kept running and running in the gardens. I can see the red roses that are now to white. I fell down with my knees on the ground. I sit up hugging myself.

"If I knew that I was going to feel this much pain. Then I shouldn't have come." I said with a shaken voice. "I can't stand it anymore."

"You should have run when you had the chance." I looked up to Subaru looking down at me.

"Suba-chan..." I said looking at him, but then looked back down. I chuckled a little making Subaru's eyes wide. "You knew... you knew that they did this to their mother. The one person who can actually help me with my memories is dead!"

"Akira..." Said Subaru. Subaru closed his eyes and begin to turn around. "Yes I did knew." I looked at Subaru and stand up.

"Suba-chan, why did you give me that knife?" I said. "That knife kills vampires and not only that I am a vampire." Subaru started to walk. I reached out my hand to him. "Wait!" Subaru turned around and he slapped my hand that was reaching out to him.

"Stay away from me!" Said Subaru. "Come one step closer, and I'll destroy you!"

"No you won't Suba-chan!" I said.

"Yes I will, Akira!" Said Subaru. "You haven't been here for a long time so what do you know?! I will not only break your body, but your mind as well!" He punched the bush with the white roses in the air. I looked at the white roses in the air and remembered the woman up on the tower. _'Please take care of my son.'_

"No you won't." I said looking down, but then looked back up at him. "Your remembering something bad and it involves your mother, doesn't it?" Subaru's eyes were wide and grabbed my wrist.

"What do you know?!" Said Subaru.

"Suba-chan that hurts!" I said pulling my hand but only for him to tighten it to make it clear for me to stop.

"What do you want from me?" Said Subaru. "What do you expect of me from someone as powerless, hideous and polluted as I am?"

"Stop." I said looking down but only coming closer to him. I looked up at him to see he was remembering something. I put my other hand on his cheek. I don't know why but it felt so natural doing this and felt natural on what I was going to say. "You are not hideous or polluted. You are powerful in your own way, Suba-chan. I know that you had a terrible childhood but for one thing... I am glad that you were born and that I met you." Subaru's eyes were first wide but then he let go of my wrist and put his arms around me. "Suba-chan?"

"You really are an idiot." Said Subaru. I put my arms around him.

"I know, but so you are too." I said.

"Akira..." Said Subaru.

"Do you really need to ask?" I said. I can feel my vampire sense telling me I'm danger but I ignore knowing that it's Subaru. Subaru moved some of my hair and pierced my neck. I closed my eyes letting my hair turn white and my eyes red.

"It tastes so sweet, Akira." Said Subaru piercing my neck again. He loosen the red ribbon my uniform making me open my eyes. I hold onto his shoulder so I could look at him.

"Suba-chan..." I said but he ignore to continue drinking my blood. "Suba-chan."

"Keep quiet, Akira." Said Subaru. He removed part of my uniform that covered my shoulders. Subaru kissed my chest and bit into my shoulder making me whimper through the pain. Subaru released his fangs from my shoulder and looked at me.

"You asked me why I gave you the silver knife." Said Subaru. Subaru whispered in my ear. "I gave it to you so you could stab me with it, should I want you to." My eyes were wide.

"No! I'm not doing that!" I said trying to pull him. He tighten his hold on me.

"Akira. That knife is also used for if you want to kill yourself or kill someone that you want to save." Said Subaru. My eyes were wide as Subaru moved out of the way to look at me. "You have no right to refuse. In the same way, you can't deny me your blood." My eyes and hair turn brown when I smiled.

"Who said that I was denying it?" I said. Subaru smiled and touched my was close to my face. I looked at him and kept my mouth shut.

"That's good, Akira." Said Subaru. "Be quiet and allow my fangs to enter you. Always." I nodded my head and the second after that he pierced his fangs into my neck again.

I was now in my bedroom thinking about Subaru and Cordelia.

'_Akira... the moon princess..._ What she mean by that?' I thought. I heard a thump on bed and looked behind me.

"Aya-chan?" I said turning around to touch his cheek, but only for him to grab it and push me to his chest.

"Don't look at me." Said was I could see his chest but not his face at all.

"Aya-chan..." He tighten his hold around me.

"I'm sorry, Akira. Do not disobey me." Said Ayato. I nodded my head and closed my eyes. I can feel Ayato nuzzle his face in my hair.

'What's gotten into you, Aya-chan?'

**I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is chapter 9. I know some of you guys are wondering why moon princess. Well spoiler alert this chapter explains it all. I hope you guys like this chapter. I do not own Diabolik lovers.**

Chapter 9

_A woman was reaching out to me. She had white hair and brown eyes. Her eyes looked like chocolate and her white hair is like snow. The woman reached up to me. I can see her soft smile but I couldn't speak at all. _

_"Tsukiko." Said a soft mans voice. _

_"Akihiko." Said the woman name Tsukiko. The man came to me and the woman. The man had brown hair and red eyes like blood.  
><em>

_"How is our daughter, Akira?" Said Akihiko. Tsukiko smiled looking at me. I threw my hands in the air and had a soft giggle._

_"She is fine, Akihiko." Said Tsukiko. "Is Karl Heinz coming?" Akihiko's face changed to happy to sour. "I know you don't like it but he was the person I was in arrange marriage. He is only a friend and Akira's godfather."_

_"I know that, but it's not just that." Said Akihiko. _

_"I know." Said Tsukiko. "Because I didn't marry him and turned human. Our daughter has to marry one of his sons. And whoever she chooses is the successor of his family."_

My eyes snapped open once I heard that. I realized that was one of my memories.

"Tsukiko... Akihiko..." I said to myself. "Karl Heinz is my godfather?" I can feel my head starting to pound. "Ow." I touched my head and squeezed my eyes shut and open them again when the pounding started to ease down. 'My memories...'

It was night and I decided to put on my school uniform. I walked in the forest were I see the lake and see the moon shining. I walked to see abandoned building. I heard something squeak to look at two bats. The bats ran up to me but I wasn't scared instead I stretched my arm to the bats. One of the bats landed on my hand and the other on my shoulder.

"Hello." I said. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturbed your sleep." The two bats squeak responding to me. I laughed as they kept on squeaking like they were laughing along.

"Akira." Said a voice. The two bats flapped up into the air and I entered the building.

"Shu-chan is that you?" I said walking deeper into building to see Shu siting on the side and leaning against the wall reading a book.

"Do you need something, Akira?" Said Shu.

"I'm sorry. Did I disturb you Shu-chan?" I said.

"No you didn't." Said Shu looking at me. I looked down at the floor holding my arm. "Is something wrong?"

"Something is happening isn't it?" I said. "I hear a woman's voice saying Akira and I just had a strange dream of two people. I feel like my memories are starting to rapidly surface so fast. I just feel a little off."

"Really?" Said Shu. "All right, come here." I looked up at Shu to see him grab my arm and drop me down onto side floor where he was siting on.

"Shu-chan?" I said my eyes widen. He put his hand on my cheek. "Shu-chan what are you doing?" I looked into Shu's eyes to see him look at me but then looked down at my neck. I moved my head to the side so he could see it clearly. He smiled and touched my neck with his thumb. He pierced my neck while I hold onto his shoulder. I can hear him drinking my blood but then his eyes widen.

"Your blood has changed." Said Shu. "Your right. Your starting to get your memories back making your blood change to when I first drink your blood."

"Huh? You drank my blood before?" I said looking at him. Shu nodded his head.

"Your blood was how it was like before when you had all your memories, except now it's becoming even sweeter." Said Shu. I can feel the blood on my neck streaming down. Shu put his thumb on the blood and put on his thumb. I saw him licked his thumb that had my blood on it and looking at me making me feel the heat to my cheeks. Shu smiled seeing my reaction. "It's hot and bursting out now." He went down to my neck and pierced it again.

"Shu-chan?" I put my hand that was on his shoulder and that was now on his chest. "Shu-chan that's enough." I pushed him on his chest to let go of me. Shu grabbed my hand and looked at me. I blushed even more seeing him like he wants more. He touched my cheek and tangled my hair onto his index finger.

"Your neck isn't the only part of you supplied with blood." Said Shu. Letting go of my hair and put my wrist in front of his face. "Fresh, new blood also flows through your wrists." He never left his eye contact with me not even for second. I can feel my heart beating and the butterflies in my stomach like before. "I can tell, even through your skin. It smells good, Akira." I tried pulling my hand from his grasp.

'I don't think I can take much longer feeling like this.' I thought. I was then startled when I felt something on my cheek. I looked to see Shu looking intensely at me and putting his hand on my cheek. Just looking at me like that only makes it worse.

"Don't move, Akira." Said Shu. I stopped struggling to feel him pierced my wrist. My hair was white and so was my eyes. She released his blood from my wrist and looked at me. "You have blood of the finest quality, Akira. It has become so sweet."

"Shu-chan..." I said with my eyes wide. I sit up but only for him to embraced me. "Shu-chan?"

"I want more, Akira." Said Shu. Before I could say anything Shu moved my hair and bit in between my neck and shoulder. I put my hand on his arm. I was almost literally on his lap for him to have a good advantage to drink my blood. "Your blood is more delicious than anyone's, Akira. Right when I first drank your blood that is what thought. Your blood slakes my every thirst." He drink my blood again.

"Shu-chan your drinking too much." I said squeezing his arm.

"So, this what happens when you regain your memories?" Said Shu. My eyes were wide. "Your beginning to wake up."

"Wake up?" I said. I can hear Shu laugh.

"Woman are terrifying. I'm all worked up in spite of myself." Said Shu. "I must say it's impressive."

"Shu-chan what did you mean I'm waking up." I said. I pushed on Shu so that he can look at me. "Shu-chan. You know something don't you? Please tell me!" Shu let go of him and patted my head.

"There was a story that our father told us that might be related to you." Said Shu.

"A story? But what do you mean by the I'm waking up?" I said grabbing on to his shirt.

"The little child inside you that was sealed along with your memories is slowly beginning to wake up." Said Shu.

"Little-" My eyes were wide. '_I'm sorry.'_ "Shu-chan what is the real reason I'm here? For me I know it's trying to find my memories, but I can't help to think that there's another reason." Shu begin to stand up and I stand up as well holding his hand. Shu turned to look at me. "Does Yui's father know anything of this or have a strong connection to your family?" Shu sighed.

"He'll answer your questions." Said Shu.

"He?" I said looking up at Shu to put an arm around my shoulders and looked at the entrance of the building.

"I know you're in here." Said Shu. I looked at the entrance for my eyes to widen.

"You have always been very perceptive." Said Shu. The man walked into have green hair and red eyes. My mouth moved on its own.

"Uncle... Richter." I said. Shu looked at me with wide eyes and Richter smiled at me.

"So you do remember somethings Akira?" Said Richter. Shu let go of me and grabbed the book he dropped. He patted my head.

"See ya, Akira." Said Shu walking out and was out of the building leaving me and Richter alone. Richter walked up to me.

"I'm surprised I didn't think you will remember me." Said Richter.

"It was recently that I remembered." I said looking anywhere but his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Akira. Have I made you feel uncomfortable?" Said Richter.

"No you haven't. It's just even though I said Uncle you don't just don't feel like a blood relative at all." I said.

"That's because we are not blood relatives at all." Said Richter. Inside my heart I felt relief in my heart. "So, is there anything you wish to know, Akira?"

"I... I had this strange dream. There was 2 people name Tsukiko and Akihiko." I said. "They looked down at me and said their daughter Akira." I looked at Richter to see his wide. "And if Yui's father is related to any of this?" Richter smiled.

"Shu did tell you about a story that could be related to you, right?" Said Richter. I nodded my head. "This story is related to your parents." My eyes were wide.

"My parents?" I said.

"Your mother's name was Tsukiko Shiro." Said Richter.

"Moon Child." I said looking down.

"Your father's name is Akihiko Yoshimoto." My eyes were wide once again.

"Akihiko Yoshimoto was a prince from one of the vampire village." I said. "I read books about him."

"Yes. Your mother was born when the full moon came to it's highest peak. The moon shined on your mother making her hair white. Your mother was a vampire princess from another village and was giving the title Moon princess." Said Richter. "Karl Heinz was in love with your mother and I have to admit I was in love of with her as well." I looked at Richter surprised. "But I fell in love with another woman."

"Cordelia-mama..." I said. Richter nodded his head.

"It was decided that Karl Heinz and your mother would be married. Though your mother was in love with your father Akihiko Yoshimoto. Since he was one of the powerful vampire prince. Karl Heinz and Akihiko Yoshimoto were at the same level with each other. In the end your mother choose your father. It did break Karl Heinz heart because he never felt love like that before. Your mother decided that if he gets a son and they get a daughter then they will marry." Said Richter.

"Just like in my dream." I said.

"So you had a dream about this?" Said Richter.

"Well no actually it was a short dream but I did hear something like that. Anyway please continue." I said.

"When you were born it was decided that Karl Heinz would be your godfather. He is very old friend of your mother's." Said Richter.

"Hang on. If my parents were born vampires then why am I half-vampire." I said. Richter sighed.

"Before you born your mother asked the moon to turn her human. The moon did as she wished and turned her human leaving her white hair and brown eyes. There is a reason why your mother choose to become human. The reason is because if you were to turn into a full vampire then you could destroy everything with just snap of your finger." Said Richter. My eyes were wide. "You were brought to this house when you were 2 years old. Your parents were killed by vampire hunters that was ordered by someone. We do not know who ordered them but they were not assign to kill you. Karl Heinz found you in bedroom and brought you to this house where you met everyone and he adopted you, making you his own child."

My eyes were wide from learning all of this. "Why couldn't I remember this?"

"Just like your mother you born under the moon. Making you have the title the moon princess as well." Said Richter.

"So then..."

"You asked the moon to erase everything in your memories besides your name." Said Richter.

'Why would I?' I thought but shook my head. "Then what about Yui's father? Did he know any of this?" I said in a desperate tone.

"No. He didn't know anything." Said Richter. I sighed feeling relief.

'We'll that's good, but I still need to find the rest of my memories.' I thought. I was interrupted when I felt someone's heart beat was increasing. While I heard the heart beat my head started to hurt making kneel down on the floor holding my head.

"It is almost time." Said Richter. I looked up at Richter. "Akira, my darling would love to see you. So you must help me wake her up." Richter stretched his arm out and the wind started to blow bringing the leaves in here.

"What is... going on?" I said. Richter leaned down to me.

"Shall we meet her together, Akira?" Said Richter. I heard footsteps behind Richter to see Yui.

"Yui?" I said. I stand up looking at her. As I looked closer to her. I see her eyes were blank. "Yui?!" I tried to run up to her but was stopped by Richter grabbing my wrist. "What are you?" He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the room were we first saw Cordelia. He let go of my hand and I ran up to Yui. He touched the Diary and the picture that was on the desk.

"There is no further need for this." Said Richter. Richter hold the Diary and in seconds it was in dust.

"Why did you do that?" I said turning up to him. Richter turned to look up at me. The moon was shining at me making my hair turn white and my eyes red. Richter smiled and touched my hair.

"You're definitely like your mother." Said Richter. I slapped his hand and hold Yui's hand to pull her out of here, but instead it was her who pulled me.

"Yui?" I said. Richter chuckle.

"It seems like Cordelia desperately wants to see you." Said Richter walking up to me.

"Why would Cordelia want to see me? She is dead." I said. Yui let go of my hand and this time Richter was behind me. He put one hand on my shoulder and the other pointing at the book cases. Yui walked up to the book cases to see it slides open. "What?" Yui walked in to the room where the book cases leads too.

"Shall we go, Akira?" Said Richter. I ignored him and ran up to Yui. The lights turned on revealing a bloody black dress that was ripped and a flower that was on the side.

"This is Cordelia's dress." I said my hand to my mouth. Richter walked up to Yui.

"There is no need to hesitate." Said Richter. "That dress belongs to you."

"What are you talking about?" I said. "Yui would never wear a dress like that." Richter looked at me for couple of seconds but then looked back at Yui and the dress.

"Just keep watching." Said Richter. Yui walked up to the dress and put her hand on the flower. There was blood that was covering her hand.

"Yui!" I said trying to run up to her. Richter put his arms around. "Let me go." Richter whispered in my ear.

"But don't you want to meet the woman that has somethings to do with your memories?" My eyes were wide as I looked at Yui to see her turn to us. She narrowed her eyes and had a wicked smile.

"We finally meet again, Richter, Akira." Said a different voice inside of Yui.

"My beloved Cordelia." Said Richter letting me go and bowing down to her. My hair and eyes were back to brown and my eyes were wide.

"Cordelia-mama..." I said backing up, but for only the Yui/Cordelia to look at me and walked closer to me. Cordelia first laughed.

"So great to see you again, Akira." Said Cordelia who now was embracing me. "And now..." Cordelia whispered in my ear. "...you can never leave me again."

'Oh, no...'

* * *

><p><strong>3rd person<strong>

Shu was sleeping on the couch when he opened his eyes. "Akira..."

Reiji was doing his experience until he stopped. "Akira."

Laito was playing his game and stop narrowing his eyes. "Akira-chan."

Kanato was in the sacrifical bride room and hugged his teddy bear. "Akira."

Subaru looked at outside the window but then looked at another direction and narrowed his eyes. "Akira."

Ayato was sleeping on the couch in the front room. He opened his eyes and sit up. He first walked into Yui's room to see her not there. He then walked to Akira's. "Hey, Akira!" He walked to Akira's bedroom to see the cross on her bed and not her. He picked up the cross and narrowed his eyes. "Akira..."

**I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I hope you guys like this chapter. I do not own Diabolik lovers.**

Chapter 10

I was leaning against the railing with Cordelia and Richter. Cordelia was wearing a dress that reached all the way to the ground, because she wants me to wear a dress like her. I am wearing a blue dress that reaches to me knees. The dress has a ribbon in the middle that is white. I was looking at the red moon and listening to their conversation.

"This reminds me of the good, old days." Said Cordelia.

"We would forget about the time, and dance the night away." Said Richter. "It seems just like yesterday." I narrowed my eyes listening to the stupid couple. "Cordelia, my sister in law." Cordelia put her index finger on Richter's mouth to silence him.

"You called me that intentionally. That's so cute, right..." Cordelia turned to look at me. "...Akira?" I nodded my head but didn't answer her.

"Can you speak Akira?" Said Cordelia in a voice that sounds like a mothers voice.

"Yes, Cordelia-mama." I said. Ever since Cordelia was able to control Yui's body she always wants me to answer her as Cordelia-mama. Cordelia turned to Richter who grabbed her wrist.

"It wasn't intentional." Said Richter. "You are my brother's wife. The fact is inescapable. I am a man who fought with his brother over you and lost." I turned to look at Richter and then to Cordelia.

"There was battle over you, Cordelia-mama?' I said. Cordelia smiled at me and rubbed my head.

"Yes, there was." Said Cordelia.

"Because I lost. In an effort to forget you, I wandered the world for hundred of years." Said Richter walking forward. Cordelia put her arm around me making me lean against her.

"But why?" Said Cordelia. "There was no need to forget me. You don't owe anything to Karl Heinz. Am I right?" Richter stopped.

"Only a wicked a woman would compel a response to that." Said Richter.

"You're so fun to tease, Richter. Right, Akira?" Said Cordelia.

'Why does she always want me to talk or answer her?' I thought. I smiled and lean against Cordelia.

"Yes, Cordelia-mama." I said looking at Richter with a smile that could remind him of my mother. Richter first looked at me with wide eyes but then looked at Cordelia.

"Let it go." Said Cordelia. "It's all in the past. As you can see, I have been resurrected, as you wished. And I finally get to see and have Akira by my side, again." She says nuzzling in my hair.

"Hey, what's the meaning of this?!" We all looked to see Ayato angry. I moved out of the way so that Cordelia can turn to look at him.

"Aya-chan." I said in a whisper. Ayato first looked at me, but I avoided his gaze looking at the red moon.

"Oh, it's you, Ayato." Said Cordelia. "It's been a long time." Ayato looked at Cordelia narrowing his eyes.

"What have you done?" Said Ayato.

"It doesn't appear you're here to say how pleased you are to see me again." Said Cordelia. Cordelia grabbed my hand and smiled at me. "Akira we should be going soon, don't you think?" I looked up at Cordelia. I never did mention it but even thought I am older sister, Yui is taller than me. Cordelia turned to Ayato still holding my hand. "As for why I'm here... Richter, would you please explain it to him? I need some rest. I'm not fully used to this body yet. She shouldn't even be conscious." I narrowed my eyes at Cordelia. "Yet, she's trying to eject me. Plus I want to have alone time with my adopted daughter." Cordelia turned to look at me and I nodded my head.

"If that is what you want, Cordelia-mama." I said. Cordelia smiled.

"That's my good Akira." I said. Richter walked up to me and patted my head. He whispered in my ear.

"Soon you will have all of your memories." My eyes were wide as I looked at him. He smiled but then looked at Ayato to see him starring at Richter. Cordelia pulled on my hand.

"This body isn't fully mine yet." Said Cordelia walking past Ayato, before I can walk past Ayato. Ayato whispered.

"We'll talk after this." I stopped looking at Ayato and he looked at me with so many emotion that I could and couldn't describe.

"Akira." Said Cordelia. I turned to look at Cordelia see her smile. I whispered to Ayato.

"I'll tell you what I know." I said walking to Cordelia. We were out of the room. Cordelia was walking in the hallways and we finally arrived at a lake.

"Cordelia-mama." I said. Cordelia turned to me.

"Yes, Akira." She said smiling me.

"I have somethings to ask you and they don't involve my memories." I said.

"Alright ask away." Said Cordelia.

"Why do you want to see me so badly and why did-" I was cut off my Cordelia.

"Because I always thought of you as my own daughter." I looked up at Cordelia. "Your smile, your laughter, your sadness, your happiness, and your blood. I could remember them all. I always thought of you as someone important to me. That's why I wanted you to be mine. My little Akira." She stretched her hand out to me. I walked up to Cordelia and took her hand. She pulled me to her and embraced me. "Is there anything you want to know?"

"Yeah. Why are you inside Yui? And what are planning to do to her?" Cordelia smiled and pulled me to look at her.

"I'll tell you. After Laito pushed me off the terrace and I fell to the bushes. Richter was there before Kanato." My eyes were wide. "I wanted him to take my heart and dispose it to another body."

"Yui..." I said.

"Yes. My heart is inside this girl and once I take full control of this girl she will no longer exist." Said Crodelia. My eyes were even wider.

"Why? Why would you do that?" I said. Cordelia rubbed my head.

"Now before 'he' comes I want to show you something." Said Cordelia.

"Show me something?" I said. Cordelia put her hand on my forehead and showed me an image.

"A memory where we first met."

_I was 2 years old and was behind a man's leg. The man patted my head._

_"It's alright Akira. This is my first wife, Cordelia." Said the man._

_"Heinz-oto-san's first wife." I said looking at the woman who is smiling at me. She knelled down towards my eyes level._

_"Hello, you must Akira. I hear so much about you from 'Heinz-oto-san'." Said Cordelia. I giggled a little and ran towards her touching her hair._

_"Your really pretty. I can understand why Heinz-oto-san chooses you to be his wife." I said._

_"Akira." Said Karl Heinz. I turned to look at him._

_"This is going to be one of your mothers from now on." Said Karl Heinz. _

_"One of them? I know I am adopted and I can't remember my real parents so you have other wives." I said. He nodded his head. _

_"Yes, but for now you are meeting Cordelia for today." Said Karl Heinz. I looked at the lady who was looking at me the whole time. I smiled at her and gave her hug._

_"Cordelia-mama!" I said._

_"Cordelia-mama?" I looked up at her._

_"Yeah, because if Heinz-oto-san is your husband then your mother, right?" Cordelia smiled and nodded her head. She put her arms around me._

_"Yep, I'm your mother." Said Cordelia._

My eyes were wide. I looked at Cordelia to see her looking behind me with a happy face. I heard footsteps and someone pulled me away from Cordelia. I looked up to see...

"Aya-chan?" I said.

"What will you do now, Ayato? Will you kill me again?" Said Cordelia

"I used to be a bad swimmer." Said Ayato. I looked up at Ayato.

'Aya-chan?'

"Yes, I remember." Said Cordelia. "However... you improved greatly, thanks to me. Don't you agree, Akira?"

'_Because I didn't marry Karl Heinz and turned human. Karl Heinz sons and our daughter will marry and whoever she chooses will be the successor.'_ I remembered some parts of what my real mother said. 'She wants one of her sons to be the successor.'

"Now it's your turn." Said Ayato.

"Aya-chan no..." I said in a whisper for him to hear. He looked at me but then looked back.

"But surely you know that I am an excellent swimmer." Said Cordelia. Ayato narrowed his eyes at Cordelia and pushed her into the lake.

"No Yui!" I said trying to run to her but Ayato had a firm grip on to my arm. "Let me go!"

"No." Said Ayato. I looked up at Ayato. It was so quiet and we just kept looking at each other. "Aki-"

"Onee-chan? Ayato?" We looked to see Yui out of the water. "Onee-chan? Ayato?" I got Ayato's grasp and ran up to Yui out of the water. We were now siting on the grass. I put my arms around Yui.

"I'm so glad that you are okay!" I said. Yui hugged me back.

"Onee-chan how did I get in the lake?" Said Yui. I released her from the hug and put my hands on her shoulder. "And this dress?"

"You don't remember?" I said.

"No I don't." Said Yui shaking her head.

"Well it's been a long day. Why don't you go back to your room and rest?" I said. Yui nodded her head and stand up.

"Good night, Onee-chan." Said Yui. Just for little bit I can see green in her eyes but it return to her normal color as she walked to the house. I turned to Ayato that was looking at me the whole time.

"Aya-chan?" Ayato was closer to me.

"Why do you let Cordelia control you?" Said Ayato narrowing his eyes at me.

"Because she is the one that holds all of my memories. Right now... I belong to her." I said looking down.

"No, you don't." Said Ayato in a quiet voice. I looked up at Ayato to see him come even closer to me.

"Aya-chan?" I said.

"Just be quiet." He put his head down to my neck. "My body is unbelievably parched. I want your blood." Ayato pierced my neck making me whimper through the pain. Ayato pulled me closer to him by putting his arms around me. Ayato's eyes were wide. "Holy... Your blood is so filling now, Akira. It was like before. I was right there is no comparison." I looked at Ayato, but he bit between my neck and shoulder hard and pushed me to the ground. He tried to bit me everywhere that was access for him to drink my blood; my neck, m collarbone, anywhere. "Akira, as long as I have your blood, I'll never want..." He bit my neck again hard.

"Aya-chan... your hurting me." I said. He looked up at me and whipped the blood from his mouth.

"Your blood is too sweet to give up." Said Ayato. "You don't belong to her." Ayato put one of his hands on my cheek. "You belong to me. Your blood, your heart, your body, your soul... your everything. Devote your blood and your life to me." Ayato reached down to face and put his lips on to mine. I closed my eyes and put my hands on his shoulder feeling the intense kiss he is giving me. I open my eyes to see him starring at me watching my reaction. I can feel my heart beating and the heat to my cheeks.

'Why is he looking at while kissing me? Stupid you need to close your eyes.' I thought. I closed my eyes still feeling Ayato starring at me while giving intense kiss. Ayato released my lips looking at me. He sees me breath heavy from the kiss and my face flushed. He smiled and cupped my face.

"Your mine, Akira." He went down to face again.

"I see." Ayato looked up and so did I. "It finally makes sense." Said Laito.

"I thought it was strange. Only just recently, the tiniest whiff of Akira's blood smelled so sweet it would drive me crazy." Said Kanato.

"Kana-chan... Lai-chan..." I said. "What are you talking about?" Laito looked at me and smiled.

"The child inside of you that had the sweetest blood is starting to wake up. The blood you have now is sweet and adding the child that had your powers and sweet blood. It adds your blood so sweet that so many vampires can't keep control of your blood." Said Laito.

"Shu-chan said something like that before. The little child in me is waking up." I said in a quiet voice.

"Teddy, it was so hard to restrain ourselves, wasn't it?" Said Kanato. My eyes were wide as I looked at them.

"I'm sure a drink of her blood would be very satisfying." Said Laito. "I'm getting excited just thinking about it." Ayato stand up and looked at them. I eventually started to stand up and looked at the triplets.

'Kana-chan, Lai-chan, and Aya-chan. They are acting all crazy.' I turned around and started to run. I can hear Kanato and Laito screaming my name. I can still hear their conversation.

"It's not nice to be greedy, Ayato." Said Laito.

"We want to taste Akira too, you know." Said Kanato.

" Shaddup. That's not my problem." Said Ayato. I kept running in the forest until I can see the Sakamaki house. I was inside the house and went to my room. I opened one of the drawers that hold Subaru's knife. I hold onto the knife tightly in my hands.

"Stop smelling like that." There was an arm from behind that pulled to someone's chest.

"Suba-chan?!" I said. He pierced my shoulder making me hold onto the knife in tighter. "Suba-chan... not you too."

"It's so good." Said Subaru. "I'll make you really feel my fangs." He pierced my shoulder again hard.

"That hurts, Suba-chan." I said.

"I will destroy you if I keep going." Said Subaru. "Your blood is irresistible. I missed this blood of yours. More, I need more! I will make it all mine, down to the last drop!" I let go of the knife on the floor. The sound the knife made caused Subaru to let go of me. I was know leaning against my bed breathing heavily.

"What has gotten into you guys?" I said. Subaru picked up the knife. I knew what he was going to ask. "No, Suba-chan. I'm not afraid of you guys." Subaru's eyes were wide. "I feel like holding on to that knife somehow help keep safe. I just don't know what to do with it." I put my head back down on the bed.

"Akira..." Said Subaru. "...keep it." I looked up at Subaru but to see him gone from my room. I looked at my bed to see the knife there.

"It is your blood that drives them mad." I looked up to see Richter at the other side of the bed.

"Uncle Richter." I said.

"Their behavior was out of the ordinary. Surely you noticed that." Said Richter.

"I have." I said standing up.

"And why wouldn't it be?" Said Richter turning his head to look at me. "The memories that are sealed which makes you almost waking up. Because of that your blood fascinates them, and makes them lost control." I looked next to me to see Richter. "Each will become frantic to make you his own, wich will lead to an ugly conflict. And ultimately, it will undoubtedly lead to tragic deaths for the lot of them." My hands were in fist.

"I don't want that, but I can't help the child inside me is waking up." I said. I walked up to Richter. "How can I make the child inside me wake up faster and get my memories at the same time too?"

"Cordelia will help you Akira." Said Richter grabbing a handful of my hair. I walked to my bed making him release my hair from his hand. I grabbed the knife and walked to Richter once again.

"Take me to Yui." I said. Richter smiled and surprised me by holding me in his arms. In a blink of an eye we were in Yui's room. "Where's Yui?" Richter released me from his arms and pointed at the terrace. At the terrace I can see Yui on her knees praying.

"What is she doing?" I said.

"The complete awakening has finally arrived." Said Richter.

"Complete awakening?" I said. "Oh no, Yui!" I started to run to her but was once again pulled by Richter. He was holding on to my wrist.

"Don't disturb the awakening Akira." Said Richter.

"This is stupid! Yui isn't Cordelia! Yui is Yui!" I said struggling out of his grasp. I heard laughter and looked at Yui to see her starring at me. The pink eyes that she had were now green.

"Cordelia-mama..." I said. Cordelia walked up to me and smiled.

"I can finally show you everything Akira. Your whole memories." Said Cordelia. I started to back away but I collided with Richter's chest. He let go of my wrist and put his hands on my shoulders. Cordelia walked even closer to me. She put her hand on my eyes. I can feel myself losing consciousness.

"Stop! What are you doing?!" I said.

"What you always wanted. Your memories." Said Cordelia and with that said I leaned against Richter chest. The last I heard was... "Have fun. In your memories, Akira." I was asleep with Richter's arms around me.

I woke up to see everything black. Nothing was in here. No sounds but my voice and the sounds I make.

"Hello! Is anyone here?!" I screamed.

"It was about time you showed up." I turned to the direction to were that voice was and was completely surprised. My eyes were wide. "I was wondering when that idiot Cordelia-mama will actually let you meet me... big me."

**Alright guys here is what is going to happen after this chapter. There will be some chapters that will explain how Akira met all of the brothers and how she her life was. So please look forward to those chapter.**

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Alright so one person was confused on how my story happen and if I deleted some of my chapters. The answer is yes I did delete some chapters. I had to delete 6, 7, and 8. The reason was because 6, 7, and 8 were not showing up at all in my story. So I had to delete those chapters and wait for little a bit and finally update them again. Which I am so happy that it worked! I'm sorry for you guys that confused I hope this explains it. I hope you guys like this chapter. I do not own Diabolik Lovers.**

Chapter 11

"Y-You're..." I said with a shaken voice.

"Yes, I am the little you in the marry." Said the little me.

"Hang on why are you here? And where am I?" I said standing up and walking to her.

"The reason I am here is because I am the child inside that is sealed or have you forgotten? And the reason why am I here is to show you your memories. And the first memory is I'm going to show is our parents and our parents death." My eyes were wide. I sit down so I can be to her eye level.

"Can you really show me that? I don't remember seeing my parents." I said.

"I am the child of memories. And I can show you memories that you don't even seen." The little me pointed to her left. As I looked there was image shown of a woman in a hospital carrying a baby in her hands and 3 men was in front of her.

"This is when you were born. December 8. In this hospital you have mother, Tsukiko, father, Akihiko, Karl Heinz, and Richter." My eyes were wide as I looked at seen.

_In the scene_

"Would you two stop fighting?" Said Tsukiko. Karl Heinz and Akihiko both turned to look at Tsukiko.

"But Tsukiko do you think I want my daughters to marry his sons. I want our daughter to fall in love with someone from her heart not an arrange marriage." Said Akihiko.

"Akihiko." Said Tsukiko glaring at him. Akihiko gulped and moved back. "I know you don't like it, but Karl Heinz is an old friend of ours and I'm the one who said okay to this arrange marriage." Tsukiko was looking down at the baby in her hands.

"What is her name?" Tsukiko looked up to see Richter looking at the baby.

"Her name is Akira." Said Tsukiko smiling and making Richter blushed.

"Well that is a lovely name for a little a girl." Said Karl Heinz. Tsukiko looked up at Karl Heinz with a smile. Tsukiko looked up to see Akihiko with a happy expression to see his daughter in her mother's arms.

"Would you like to hold your daughter, Akihiko?" Akihiko nodded his head and carried his daughter into his arms.

"I now understand why you wanted to turn human." Said Akihiko. "I would have done the same if it means to protect her." Tsukiko smiled and looked at his daughters eyes to see brown but then red and back to brown. The parent's eyes were wide and gasped.

"What's a matter?" Said Karl Heinz.

"Her eyes they were brown but then they were red just a second ago." Said Tsukiko.

"That can only mean that the vampire inside her is surfacing." Said Richter. Akihiko looked up at Richter.

"Hang on are you saying that our daughter is half-vampire?" Said Akihiko.

"Yes, but not for long." Said Karl Heinz.

"What do you mean?" Said Tsukiko looking at Karl Heinz.

"In the right age, she will either choose to stay half human or a full vampire." Said Karl Heinz.

"And what if she decides to stay half human?" Said Tsukiko. Karl Heinz looked at Richter who nodded. They both looked at the worried parents.

"Then she must forget erase some of her memories in order to stay half-human." Said Richter.

"Then she will have to forget about us." Said Akihiko. They nodded answering his question.

_Out of the scene_

"Hang on... I can decided whether to become full vampire or half-vampire, and if I wanted to stay half-human I have to erase my memories. So then..." I looked at the little me.

"Yes, 'we' decided to be half-vampire even if it means to cost our memories." Said the little me. "But I know someday the big me will want her memories back so I decided to be sealed along with the memories." The little me looked at me. "Shall we continue?" I nodded my head. "Alright so you have seen the scene about Karl Heinz being your godfather and about the marriage correct?" I nodded my head again. "So I am going to continue that scene."

_In the scene_

"Yes I know that Tsukiko. It's just that..." Said Akihiko. "This is our only daughter and I want what is best for her. Not some arrange marriage like your parents did for you and Karl Heinz."

"I understand that. You need to understand that there are rules." Said Tsukiko. Tsukiko put her hand on Akihiko cheek. "She will decided whether to marry one of his sons or chooses someone else. We only made the arrange marriage with one son and it her decision whether to accept it or not." Akihiko nodded his head and kissed Tsukiko forehead. They heard the door bell ring and Akihiko took Akira from Tsukiko's arms. Tsukiko opened the door.

"Hello, Heinz." Said Tsukiko. "Please come in."

"It's good to see you, too, Tsukiko." Said Karl Heinz. "Akihiko." He said it in hateful tone.

"Heinz." Said Akihiko. Karl Heinz walked to Akihiko taking Akira from his arms.

"And how is my goddaughter." Said Karl Heinz.

"She was doing just fine before you showed up." Said Akihiko. Akihiko and Karl Heinz were glaring each other while Tsukiko sweat dropped.

"You guys." Said Tsukiko sighing. They all heard a little laughter and looked at Karl Heinz. Akira was laughing and kicking her legs and waving her arms in the air. They all had smiles on their faces seeing her happy. "Now that's why I named her Akira. A bright child that can make anyone smile or happy." Tsukiko took Akira from Karl Heinz's arms and put her down on her bed.

"Well she is very cute." Said Karl Heinz.

"Heinz don't you have to check on your sons including your new wife and the new son, probably." Said Akihiko.

"This is the third wife Heinz and your having another child." Said Tsukiko walking into the kitchen.

"Well yes her name is Christa and we don't have another child, yet." Said Heinz.

"I heard that she didn't want to marry you." Said Akihiko.

"Akihiko." Said Tsukiko.

"Alright, alright." Said Akihiko. Akihiko was walking to the kitchen but stopped whispering to Karl Heinz. "I don't what kind of game you are playing Heinz but leave my daughter out of it."

"Akihiko what could have I possibly do to my own goddaughter. After all she does have Tsukiko's genes. The woman you took from me." Said Karl Heinz.

"That was her own decisions Heinz and I promise you this. If you hurt or daughter or slip up just one step out of line I will not be hesitate to kill you." Said Akihiko walking to the kitchen. Karl Heinz looked down at Akira to see her starring at him with a smile. Akira reached out her hand to him and Karl Heinz took her hands. He smiled seeing her so happy and holding his hand.

"You really are the light that my sons are going to need, Akira." Said Karl Heinz. Akira laughed while holding onto his hand.

_Out of the scene_

"Wow, dad is scary." I said rubbing my arms. I can hear the little me giggling.

"Yeah, dad is the protective type. He will protect anyone that is important to him." Said the little me. I nodded my head.

"Say before we go any further what about Yui and the 6 brothers?" I said.

"Oh don't worry. Out there the time is slower than here. It's like a dream. One long dream might make you feel like an 1 hour which is actually 15 minutes." Said the little me. I nodded my head. "Alright lets go to when 'we' were 6 months old."

_In the scene_

Akira was crawling around the table laughing happily. The person behind her was Tsukiko playing with her.

"Akira, come here." Said Tsukiko carrying her. Akira was giggling happily. Tsukiko was tickling her stomach. They heard the door open and closed.

"I'm home." Said Akihiko. Akira was squirming from Tsukiko's arms. Tsukiko put her on the floor and Akira crawled to the door where Akihiko is. "Hey there, Akira." Akihiko hold out her arms and picked up Akira was smiling, laughing, and making baby noises. "I missed you too, Akira. Have you been a good girl?" Akihiko smiled and tickled her stomach.

"Yes, she has. She helped her mother with cleaning the house." Said Tsukiko walking to the door to take Akira.

"Well then I have surprised for her." Said Akihiko.

"Another present Akihiko. You already gave her enough." Said Tsukiko. Akihiko didn't listen as he brought out a blue and white crest.

"A crest?" Said Tsukiko.

"It's not just any crest touch the blue jewel." Said Akihiko. Tsukiko touched the blue jewel to see it shine and says "Yoshimoto's happy family. There is a picture of us in the jewel as well." Tsukiko looked at Akihiko. "Akihiko she is going to love it when she gets older."

_Out of the scene_

I looked down and sees that the blue and white crest isn't around her neck.

"That was a necklace that mother and father gave me?" I said looking at the little me.

"Yes, they know that someday that 'we' are going to erase our memory, so father wanted us to have something that we can remember them by." Said the little me. I looked back at the scene to see them smiling.

"I wish it could be like that all the time." I said. The little me frowned and looked at the scene.

"Yeah. Well lets continue." Said the little me.

_In the scene_

"You gave her a cross." Said Karl Heinz. They were at the dining room and Akira was in Karl Heinz arms as he looks around her neck.

"Yes." Said Tsukiko. "It was Akihiko's idea." Tsukiko smiled to Akihiko. Karl Heinz glared at Akihiko.

"Why would you give her cross?" Said Karl Heinz. Akihiko had an evil smile that said smart-ass-of-course-I-have-reason.

"Since you said that when the time is right that she will decided to be half-human or full-vampire. I know that she is going to decided to be human for a little bit, after all she is my daughter." Said Akihiko. Karl Heinz narrowed his eyes even more. Akihiko only smiled enjoying how pissed off he is. "Well once she erased all her memories I want her to have at least one thing that can be long lasting for her and for her to remember us by."

"I love it." Said Tsukiko kissing him on the cheek. "I'm going to make some tea. Do you want anything Heinz?"

"No thank you Tsukiko." Said Karl Heinz. Tsukiko walked into the kitchen.

"It's a great idea, don't you agree, Heinz?" Said Akihiko.

"If that is what Tsukiko wants then I can be okay with it." Said Karl Heinz looking down at the sleeping Akira.

"You know. You have your own children. Why aren't with them?" Said Akihiko. Karl Heinz looked up at Akihiko.

"I can't see my own goddaughter." Said Karl Heinz.

"It's not that Heinz, but you have your own family. Yet you are here with my daughter instead of your own family. Your father Heinz you need to take care of your own children." Said Akihiko.

"I don't think that is possibly Akihiko." Said Karl Heinz.

"Huh? Why is that?" Said Akihiko.

"I have 5 children and I think I am going to have another soon. The mothers are taking care of my children and the oldest will be my successor." Said Karl Heinz.

"Heinz..." Said Akihiko sighing. "...Akira might marry one of your sons but that doesn't mean she will fall in love with one of them. Heinz." Karl Heinz looked at Akihiko to see him serious. "I know you and me will fight a lot, but this is my daughter's future, please help me protect her. For our sake." Karl Heinz's eyes were first wide but then he nodded.

_Out of scene_

"Dad..." I said putting my hands in a fist.

"They really love 'us'." Said the little me. I nodded my head and looked at the scene to see me as 10 months.

_In the scene_

"No-no." Said Akira running as fast as she cans, but was caught by Akihiko.

"Akira you need to eat your medicine." Said Akihiko.

"No-no." Said Akira pouting and shaking her head left and right making her brown hair making the same motions.

"Now Akira." Said Tsukiko holding a spoon to her mouth. Akira pouted and moved her head so that the spoon won't hit her mouth. They heard someone snap their fingers and Akira had the spoon in her mouth. Tsukiko can feel the irritation from Akihiko so she quickly got Akira in her arms.

"Heinz!" Said Akihiko turning to door. Heinz was leaning against the open door frame his arms are crossing and he put his smile.

"I thought it could be easier and less work for you two." Said Karl Heinz. Akira put her arms up and smiled at him. Karl Heinz walked over to Akira and put her in his arms.

"How are you Akira?" Said Karl Heinz. Akira giggled as she looked Akihiko that had irritated face. Akira pointed at Akihiko and Karl Heinz released her to the floor. Akira walked to Akihiko hugging his leg. Akihiko patted her head and knelled down to her eye level.

"I'm alright Akira. Everything is fine." Said Akihiko. Akira smiled and hugged Akihiko even tighter. Akihiko picked her up and Akira snuggled to her father's neck.

"It seems like someone is tired." Said Tsukiko. The moon was shining on Akira. Akira's form was completely different. She looked at them with red eyes and her white as snow. Everyone's eyes were wide as she fell asleep with her hair brown and eyes brown. "Please tell me I am not the only who saw that."

"No you are not, Tsukiko. Your daughter's vampire instinct is quickly surfacing." Said Karl Heinz.

_Out of the scene_

"Hang on, how old should a child be when their vampire instinct kicks in." I said.

"Well 12 months is when the vampire inside you is suppose to surface, but 'ours' was early." Said the little me.

"Okay that makes sense why they are freaking out." I said.

_In the scene_

"Mama." Said Akira. Akira is 12 months and is controlling the vampire inside her. Akira's hair reached past her shoulders.

"Yes sweety." Said Tsukiko.

"Hungry." Said Akira.

"Food is almost ready. Go with your father and have some fun." Said Tsukiko.

"Okay." Said Akira walking to Akihiko."Papa." Akira was next to Akihiko that was siting down in his office. Akihiko looked down to see a happy girl.

"Well if it isn't the happy princess." Said Akihiko pulling her up to his laps. "Do you need something?"

"Play." Said Akira.

"We can't play right now. You need to get dress up we have a very special guest for dinner today." Said Akihiko standing up with Akira's in his arm.

"Who, papa?" Said Akira.

"Your godfather Karl Heinz." Said Akihiko. Akira had a smile on her face and put her arms in the air.

"Godfather Heinz! Godfather Heinz!" Said Akira. Akihiko chuckled and helped Akira into a small little dress that had red roses on it with black shoes and black socks. Akira heard the door bell ringing and ran as fast as she can to the door. She was in someone's arm as she looked behind her. "Godfather Heinz!" Akira put her arms around Karl Heinz neck.

"It's good to see you too, Akira." Said Karl Heinz. Karl Heinz walked into the dinning table with Akira in his arms, and sees Tsukiko getting ready for dinner.

"Hello, Heinz. I'm glad you make it." Said Tsukiko taking Akira and setting her down. "Akira why don't you tell papa that Heinz is here."

"Hai!" Said Akira running to Akihiko. Tsukiko turned to Karl Heinz.

"You should bring one of your sons or maybe your wife." Said Tsukiko. "Oh and congratulations on the new child that is going to be born next year."

"Thank you, Tsukiko." Said Karl Heinz. "Plus when the time is right. I will let Akira meet my sons." Heinz walked to the table and sit down at the end of the table.

"Oh and how old would that be?" Said Tsukiko.

"3 years old. At that age she would understand her vampire instinct and will be able to control them." Said Karl Heinz.

"Alright I understand." Said Tsukiko. They all heard giggling and laughter as they reached see Akihiko holding Akira tickling her.

_Out of scene_

"Wow so that is what a warm family is like?" I said.

"Yes." Said the little me. "Everyday it was always like this. Though Heinz-oto-san would come to visit 'us' often than is own children. Everyday it was happy and fun until or first birthday." I looked at the little me.

"What happen at our first birthday?" I said.

"The day our parents died." Said the little me.

_In the scene._

Akira was in Tsukiko's arms. Tsukiko was breathing heavy and Akihiko was hugging both of them. They were under the basement hearing footsteps on top.

"Mama, papa... I'm scared." Said Akira.

"Everything is going to be okay?" Said Akihiko. Akihiko looked at Tsukiko. "I'm going to stop them from hurting you both." Akihiko was going to go out but Tsukiko stopped him.

"No you can't. It's our daughter's birthday Akihiko." Said Tsukiko. Akihiko looked at Akira and hold the cross that was around her neck.

"Listen to me, Akira. Don't ever lose this cross always keep this with you. It will protect you. Happy birthday, Akira." Said Akihiko. Akira nodded to every word he said. Akihiko kissed her Akira on the forehead. "I love you. My little Akira." Akihiko looked at Tsukiko to see tears streaming down her cheek. Akihiko kissed her on the lips and in a tight embrace. He released her lips and whipped the tears. "I love you, my princess." Akihiko turned and was in the house. You can hear screaming and shouting. Tsukiko can feel tears coming down to her hands and her own tears coming down her cheek. Tsukiko stand up and walked to were the basement was heading to them.

"Mama we can't leawe papa. Mama!" Said Akira screaming. "Mama! No! No Mama!" Akira kept screaming with tears in her eyes, but Tsukiko wraps her in a tight embrace as she keeps walking. Tsukiko can hear the noise slowly dying out and can hear footsteps slowly coming there way.

"They are over here!" Said one of the men. Tsukiko started to run as fast as she can trying to run away from them.

"Heinz! Heinz!" Said Tsukiko. She can hear the men footsteps coming closer. "Heinz!" Tsukiko closed her eyes but then felt someone's arms around her. "Akihiko..."

"I'm sorry Tsukiko." Tsukiko knew this voice was and she was so sad to know that it wasn't her husband. Tsukiko turned to Karl Heinz. Karl Heinz can see Akira cried herself to sleep and Tsukiko was crying while running.

"Today is Akira's birthday and I need you to take care of her for now on." Said Tsukiko. She put Akira in Karl Heinz arms. "Please take care of her for me." Karl Heinz put his arms around Tsukiko again.

"With my life." Said Karl Heinz. Tsukiko nodded and looked at Akira.

"I'm sorry. This isn't what we wanted for your first birthday. I love you. You are my little Akira." Said Tsukiko kissing her on the forehead. Tsukiko looked up at Karl Heinz. "I'm sorry, Heinz. Thank you." Tsukiko looked down at Akira one more time. "Akira..." Tsukiko run to the men and threw rock that lead her to her direction.

"She's over here!" Said one of the men. Karl Heinz tighten his hold on to Akira and was out of the house. He watched from above the tree to see the house being completely destroyed. Karl Heinz looked down at Akira to see her holding onto his shirt.

"I'm sorry, Akira. I will take care of you from now on." Said Karl Heinz kissing Akira's forehead.

_Out of scene_

I can feel tears streaming down my cheek.

"Who would order someone to do that to my parents? They didn't do anything wrong." I said putting my hands to my eyes.

"In time you will you know who ordered them. You will realized who did order the hunters to kill 'our' parents." Said the little me.

"Hang on, Richter told me that I was brought in Sakamaki's house at age 2." I said looking at the little me.

"That was the age when he got to see you again." Said the little me. "We were originally brought in the house at age 1." I nodded my head.

'Who ever order those hunters to kill my parents I will kill them?' I thought.

"Now I must show you the other memories." Said the little me. I looked at the little me with my eyes widen. "The memory of when you first met the three wives and lived your life in the Sakamaki household."

**Alright that is the first chapter of Akira's memories. I hope you guys like it. **

**Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I'm going to little update. I am back at school and I have crazy semester exams coming up next week. So I'm going to try best to update as much as I can. So I hope you guys like this chapter. I do now own Diabolik Lovers.**

Chapter 12

"You want to show me how I first met Heinz-oto-san's 3 wives." I said looking at the little me.

"Yes. The three wives are a part of your memory, or have you forgotten about that? Plus each memory is useful to help 'us' find the person that order the hunters to kill our parents." Said the little me. I nodded my head and looked at the screen.

_In the scene_

Akira was in my room reading a big a book that has 1,035 pages on it. Akira was wearing a white sleeves dress with her hair down below her shoulders and her black boots. Akira heard was a 1 1/2 years old. She heard knocking to see Karl Heinz entering her room. She closed her book and ran up to him.

"Heinz-oto-san!" Said Akira. Karl Heinz picked her up and give her a kiss on her forehead.

"Hello, Akira. Have you been good?" Said Karl Heinz.

"Yes. Just like you told me. I can't go out outside until I am 3 years old so that I can meet your other sons." Said Akira being released from Heinz Karl grasp and on to the floor. Akira walked to a chair that Karl Heinz will normal sit with her, but instead he knelled down to her.

"I'm sorry, Akira. It's not that I don't trust you. These are my sons and I want you to master your powers so you won't hurt anyone." Said Karl Heinz. Karl Heinz pulled her chin to look at him. "Your powers are special and I believe at the age of 3 you will understand your powers, and be able to protect those people who are important to you."

"Okay, but that is your sons. What about your brother or your 3 wives?" Said Akira pouting. She can feel a hand on her head and looked at Karl Heinz smiling.

"That is true. My brother and my 3 wives are older and can help you. So I want you to meet someone." Said Karl Heinz. Akira was confused as she looked up at the door to see a beautiful woman. She had purple hair, green eyes, and purple/black dress.

"Akira this is my first wife, Cordelia." Said Karl Heinz.

_Out of the scene_

"This is the scene were I first met Cordelia." I said looking at the scene.

"Yes. Heinz-oto-san would only let you meet Cordelia 2 times everyday, night and day. Cordelia was truly nice to you. Actually she was the only one that showed you her emotions. Every time when she would see 'us', she would break into a smile seeing your happy face once she enters the room." Said the little me.

'Cordelia loved me that much.' I thought. I looked up at the scene to see me, Karl Heinz, and Cordelia on the couch. I was in the middle and they were both smiling down at me.

_In the scene_

"Akira are you really reading book like this? Normally 20 year old are able to read this book with such big grammar and words. I'm surprised that you are able to read such high level book." Said Cordelia.

"Heinz-oto-san says that since all I do is read and stay in my room then I should study some high books for my age." Said Akira. "I don't know why but I look at the dictionary if their isn't a book that I don't know." I walked to the shelf that carries all of my book. "I have already half of these books and... Ah-ha! Here is the dictionary." I was trying to grab the book but then I felt someone's hand on my sides pulling me up. I looked down to see Cordelia smiling at me. "Thank you Cordelia-mama." Cordelia's eyes were first wide but then composed herself.

"I still need to get used you calling me that." Said Cordelia pulling me on the ground. Cordelia looked at the Karl Heinz. "Karl Heinz you know that she can't stay in this room for 2 whole years she needs to look outside I mean there isn't even a window here. How she going to see the outside world if you look her up here?" Karl Heinz and walked to Cordelia. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"What I do for Akira is none of your business. And the reason I am doing this is to protect her." Said Karl Heinz grabbing Akira in his arms.

"Heinz-oto-san." Said Akira. Karl Heinz was walking to the door.

"But I hate to admit that you are right. She need to know what it is like outside." Said Karl Heinz not even looking at the smile at Cordelia's face. Karl Heinz was out of the room and outside putting Akira down to the ground. Akira looked up at to see snow falling down.

"What is this Heinz-oto-san, Cordelia-mama?" Said Akira turning to them. Karl Heinz knelled down and pulled out his hand that snow can land on.

"This is called snow Akira." Said Karl Heinz. "This is the weather where you were born and when the sun was up. Every time I look at this snow I remember when you born. On a snowy night like this." Akira stretched out her hand to the snow to land on her hand.

"It's so pretty. I almost makes me remember someone that I missed." Said Akira. Akira's hair was white like snow and her eyes was red like blood. Cordelia gasp walking next to Karl Heinz.

"What happened?" Said Cordelia.

"Akira is a half-vampire and the hair is her mother's hair, and the eyes are her father's." Said Karl Heinz. Akira turned to Karl Heinz and Cordelia tears streaming down her cheek.

"I remember." Said Akira. Karl Heinz's face had a sad expression looking to see her tears. "I know that I am not related to you Heinz-oto-san, Cordelia-mama. I can see my mom and dad smiling down at me." Akira's hair and eyes were brown and put her hands to her eyes. "I miss them so much that I still can't believe I see there faces." Karl Heinz walked to Akira wrapping her in his arms.

"I'm sorry Akira. I'm so sorry." Said Karl Heinz holding her tightly. Karl Heinz looked at Cordelia to see her expression was sadness on her face but her eyes were different. Karl Heinz started to angry to see her eyes like they think of something different like she doesn't care. "Please leave and return to our children." Karl Heinz picked up Akira that was crying to sleep on his shoulder. He walked past Cordelia. "And to come here unless I tell you to or if I am with her." Cordelia nodded and walked away.

_Out of the scene_

"Wow, Heinz-oto-san loved me that much." I said.

"Well it is to expect of a godfather and the daughter of the woman he loved." Said the little me. I looked at me with a blank face.

"Gee thanks. Anyway who is the next wife I am meeting." I said looking at the scene.

"You are now going to see Betrix." Said the little me watching the scene.

_In the scene_

Akira was on her bed looking up at the ceiling. She was now 2 years old. Her hair reached close enough to her middle back but not that close. She was wearing blue skirt with long sleeve black shirt, black laces, and blue flat shoes. She heard a knock on her room. Akira walked to the door and open it to be greeted with a big smile. Akira returned the smile.

"Heinz-oto-san!" Said Akira being lift in the arm and spin around.

"How have you been Akira?" Said Karl Heinz stopping spinning around and kissed my forehead.

"I have been good Heinz-oto-san. I read 5 books including one of the new books that you gave me 2 days ago." Said Akira putting her arms around his neck.

"Good and here is another new book." Said Karl Heinz handing her another book.

"_The little mermaid._" Said Akira. "Thank you Heinz-oto-san." Karl Heinz set her down.

"I'm not the only that gave you that book." Said Karl Heinz. Karl Heinz looked at the door. "You may come in now, Beatrix." Akira looked at the door to see another woman with orange/blond hair and the most beautiful blue eyes that Akira has ever seen.

"Pretty!" Said Akira pointing at Beatrix but covered her mouth with her hand. "I'm sorry." Beatrix chuckled.

"It's alright." Said Beatrix walking to her. "I heard you love reading books. This was one of my favorite books when I was a little." Beatrix smiled cupping her hands that holding the books. Akira smiled back at Beatrix.

"Thank you so much. I'm glad that I can share something with my new mother, Beatrix-mama." Said Akira.

"Beatrix-mama?"

"Yeah. Is that okay for me to call you that?" I said putting the book on my lips and looking down. Beatrix put her hand on my head. Akira looked up at her to see her eyes soften and her smile.

"No. I love it." Said Beatrix. Akira, Beatrix, and Karl Heinz was on the couch and Akira was in the middle.

"Really your the second wife?" Said Akira.

"Yes I am." Said Beatrix. "Though I am the first wife that gave Heinz-oto-san his first and second child." Akira looked at Karl Heinz to see him smile and was joyed to here about his 2 eldest sons. Akira looked back at Beatrix.

"Can you tell me their names?" Said Akira.

"The oldest is Shu and he is 2 years older than you. So he will be 4 years old right now." Said Beatrix. "My second son is named Reiji and he is one year older than you." Akira sees something in Beatrix eyes that she couldn't really explain.

"Beatrix-mama is their something wrong with Rei-chan?" Said Akira tilting her head and ignoring Karl Heinz narrowing his eyes at Beatrix. Beatrix looked at Akira.

"No it is nothing Akira. You see Shu is the oldest, making him the successor of the family. I have to spent all my time on Shu. And did you call him Rei-chan?" Said Beatrix. Akira nodded her head and smiled shyly.

"Yeah I thought if I ever meet Heinz-oto-san sons that I should give them a nickname. I heard so much about Ayato, Laito, and Kanato from Cordelia-mama." Said Akira. Akira noticed the flinch that Beatrix was getting when Akira said her name. "Are you okay, Beatrix-mama?" Akira had worried eyes looking at Beatrix. Even though Beatrix didn't have any ill feelings towards Cordelia she still flinched from her name. She just can't stay mad at Akira for not even knowing about that so she patted her head. Akira smiled and leaned on her shoulder closing her eyes.

"Have sweet dreams, Akira." Said Beatrix sleeping. Akira's breathing was soft telling them she was fast asleep. Karl Heinz stand up and picked up Akira bridle style. He turned around facing his back on Beatrix.

"Thank you Beatrix please only come when I am here or when I call you to come visit her with me. Do you understand?" Said Karl Heinz moving his head to look at her. Beatrix smiled and nodded her head. Karl Heinz smiled and kissed Beatrix on lips. "Thank you. You may leave now." Karl Heinz walked to Akira's bedroom and lay her down. Karl Heinz lay down next to her rubbing her hair.

_Out of the scene_

"Wow never figured I was loved by Karl Heinz that much." I said. "I just wished it was like that everyday but with my real parents still alive." I had a sad expression and remembering my parents dying. The little me put her hand on my shoulder. I looked back at the scene to see something new.

_In the scene_

Akira was in my room with white long sleeve shirt, pink skirt that reached to my knees, black laces and white boots. It was only 4 months until her 3rd birthday. Akira was excited for her 3rd birthday because at that age she can finally meet the sons. For the past year in a half she couldn't wait to meet her adopted brothers. She heard a knock on her door and already knows who that is.

"Coming Heinz-oto-san!" Said Akira walking to the door and opening. She was engulfed in a hug so fast that she couldn't blink. "Heinz-oto-san what gotten into you?"

"Today you are going to meet someone outside of your room. So I am a little worried since this is the first time you will meeting someone outside of your room." Said Karl Heinz.

"I'll be fine." Said Akira. Akira grabbed his hand and grabbed her coat pulling on his hand. "Come on Heinz-oto-san! Come on! I want to meet this person."

"Alright, alright." Said Karl Heinz picking her up. "Let's go." In a blink of an eye she was surrounded by white flowers and sees a big tower. She looked up to see a woman with fright in her eyes to see Karl Heinz. Karl Heinz set Akira down and knelled down towards her. "Akira this is my 3rd wife, Christa. She held my youngest son that is one year younger than you. The nanny is watching over him, so you can talk as long as you want with her." Akira nodded and head towards the tower entrance. Akira entered the tower to see thousands of stairs heading up. Akira walked up to the tower until she finally entered a room.

"May I come in?" Said Akira knocking on the door.

"Yes you may come in." Said a soft voice that sound like a whisper. Akira opened the door to see once again a beautiful woman. Purple/White hair and red eyes with a purple and white dress. Even though she was beautiful she still looked like she was broken.

"Are you okay?" Said Akira walking towards her.

"Don't come closer to me! Not with that man who touched you!" Said Christa. Akira was taking back from her words.

"Heinz-oto-san saved me and my parents!" Said Akira. Christa's eyes were wide as she looked at the girl. Christa can see her eyes in tears. "It was because of him that he kept a promise to my mother! He helped me stay alive! The vampire hunters sent them to kill my parents!" Akira had tears going down her cheeks. "So I am loyal to Heinz-oto-san for him saving my life!" Akira looked at Christa to see her eyes wide. "I shouldn't have waste my time here." Akira was walking out the room but was stop by someone embracing her.

"I had no idea." Said Christa. "I just thought because of what he did to me that you were terrible like him, but what I saw... was just a little girl who misses her real parents terribly." Akira put her hands on Christa's hand. Chirsta didn't move her hand away or yell at her. Akira got out of her grasp and turned to her. She bowed down to her.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you. Heinz-oto-san is my only family that actually know my parents so..." Said Akira.

"I understand." Said Christa. Akira looked up straight at Christa. Christa walked up to Akira putting her hand on her cheek. "I understand know. Your birthday is in 4 months right?" Akira nodded her head. "Karl Heinz told me that when you turn 3 years old then you will be able to meet all of his sons, correct?" Akira nodded her head again.

"Yes, is something wrong with that." Said Akira.

"Because of what _he _has done to me. I still can't except that he is my son, so I will be hateful towards sometimes." Said Christa.

"But... he is your son. You can't be mean to your own child, Christa-mama." Said Akira.

"I know, and that is why I want you to be there for him. When you get the chance to meet him, Akira." Said Christa.

"You don't mind I call you Christa-mama?" Said Akira.

"I'm alright with it." Said Christa.

"Akira!" Screamed someone. Akira walked to the window to see Karl Heinz. "It's time to go to your room now!"

"Okay, Heinz-oto-san." Said Akira. Akira turned to Christa with a smile and Christa had a small smile in return. Akira opened the door but turned to Christa one more time.

"I'll always be there for Suba-chan." Said Akira.

"Suba-chan? That's a cute little nickname for him." Said Christa. Akira nodded.

"Good bye, Christa-mama." Said Akira heading out and closing the door behind her. Akira went all way down the stairs reaching to were she came up. She opened the door to see Karl Heinz stretching his arms to her. Akira ran up to him and he picked her up embracing her.

"How was it?" Said Karl Heinz.

"She is very pretty, but she looks like she was broken." Said Akira with a worried face to look at the woman to see her not looking out. Akira looked down to see Karl Heinz rubbing her hand.

"There are things better for you not know. Well not now anyways." Said Karl Heinz. "Now lets go back to your room. It's late and you need to go to sleep." Akira nodded her head and put her head on his shoulder circling her arm around his neck. Karl Heinz kissed her forehead and smile was planted on both of their faces.

_Out of the scene_

"Wow each of them is so different then what I thought they could be." I said.

"Yeah. They all loved you Akira, and think of them as their own child." Said the little me suddenly having sad expression.

"You know, why Christa-mama doesn't like Heinz-oto-san do you?" I said. The little me nodded and looked me with a serious expression.

"Christa-mama was known as the 'White Rose.' Because of her beauty Heinz-oto-san desired her and wanted to marry her." Said the little me.

"Okay, but I don't see anything bad about that." I said.

"You didn't let me finished." I was starting to get confused. "Christa-mama didn't want to marry him, but in the end Heinz-oto-san raped her and she gave birth to Subaru." My eyes were wide.

'The kind and sweet Heinz-oto-san that I knew can do something like this.' I thought.

"I know it's hard to believe but it is true, because of that Subaru was neglected by his mother asking us to watch over him." Said the little me. I looked down feeling betrayed by the man I thought I knew. "Heinz-oto-san is a sweet man, but only to those who are very important to him like 'us'" I looked at the little to see her smile at me.

"I know. I just can't believe that he did that to her, but I know Heinz-oto-san and I know that he helped my family." I said. "...Is there anything else? I'm starting to remember everything but a few things are still foggy." I smiled at the little me.

"Yes." Said the little me. "If we can, the next memory is when 'we' are finally 3 years old and meet Shu-chan and Rei-chan."

**Please look forward to the next chapter. Sorry if the next chapter is going to be late. Exams coming up, so I will do my best. **

**Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't update. I was thinking of someways for this is. If you guys are reading ****Rose's story ****I am sorry that I haven't update that story, but I am working on it. I am also working on ****The new adventure**** story as well. I'm sorry I haven't updated those stories on my account. I'm thinking of a new story already. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter. I do not own Diabolik lovers. **

Chapter 13

"Wow. I can't believe I was this cute when I was three." I said looking at the little me in the scene. I was wearing a white long sleeve dress, white boots, and my hair reached to my middle back with a french braid one side. I heard someone chuckle and looked at the little me.

"Yes 'we' were cute when we were little right?" Said the little me with a smirk of teasing.

"You know you are also insulting yourself right?" I said smirking as well. The little me smiled a little. "Anyway I want to see how this gos. I can't wait to see what I was like when I meet Shu and Reiji." The little me sighed.

"I'll show you all of that, but first you need to see why everyone doesn't even know how or why you know Cordelia, Beatrix, Christa, Richter, and Karl Heinz. Now here is the reason." Said the little. We both looked at the little me.

_In the scene_

Akira was in her room, reading a book call _The little mermaid._ Today was her birthday and she can only get permission from Karl Heinz and one of the mothers to see their children. The door knocked and revealed Karl Heinz and Beatrix. Akira smiled and walked over to them.

"Hi, Heinz-oto-san, Beatrix-mama!" Said Akira being lifted up by Karl Heinz.

**"Happy Birthday, Akira!"** They both said.

"Thanks." Said Akira back on the ground. "Heinz-oto-san, Beatrix-mama, you know today I am 3 years old and you two both promise." Karl Heinz sighed and bend down one leg to Akira.

"Yes, Akira we know. But their are rules before you go and meet." Said Karl Heinz.

"And rule one is that you can't let the sons know that you are adopted by us." Said Beatrix.

"What?! Why not?!" Said Akira pouting.

"Because if they realize that you were adopted by us then things can go wrong and they would suspect something." Said Karl Heinz patting her head. "You will only ask us first if you want to show our sons your powers and if you are a half vampire." I nodded my head.

"And the last rule is you must tell us where you are." Said Beatrix.

"I understand. Can I tell you where I want to go for my birthday today, alone?" Said Akira with an innocent smile. Karl Heinz stand up and looked at Beatrix who nodded.

"Alright where is it that you want to go?" Said Karl Heinz looking at Akira.

"I want to go to a village." Said Akira.

"A village? This doesn't have anything to do with Shu-chan know does it?" Said Beatrix with her voice being a little tease.

"Um... well... maybe." Said Akira looking down and a full pink on her cheek. Beatrix chuckle thinking that she is cute when she is embarrassed.

"What do you think 'Heinz-oto-san'?" Said Beatrix.

"Today is her birthday and we did promise her she can meet them. Alright, Akira we give you permission to go to the village and meet Shu." Said Karl Heinz. Akira smiled and hugged them.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Said Akira. "You guys are the greatest." Akira grabbed her coat and opened the door waving goodbye to them. "I promise to be home before the sunsets. See ya." Akira exit the tower that she was locked in to be welcome with the snow falling down and the sun shining on her. "Pretty." Akira looked left and right to make sure know one was watching her or to see her exit the tower. Akira ran into the forest, through the gate, she kept running until finally she looked at the little village that was ahead of her. "Wow this is so cool." Akira looked around to see everyone smiling.

"Hello little lady." Said a woman who had a basket full of bread looking down at Akira. "My aren't you pretty little girl." Akira looked up at the woman and smiled.

"Hello, today is my birthday." Said Akira.

"Happy Birthday. Here you go a little present from me." Said the woman that gave her some bread.

"Thank you very much." Said Akira walking past the woman and waving her goodbye. Akira got to say hello to everyone in the village and meet kids her own age. Akira was happy, but she really wanted to see Shu and to see what he looks like. Akira kept walking and walking looking around with a big smile on her face, until she bumped into someone.

_Out of the scene_

"And this is the part where I met Shu-chan and Ed-chan, right?" I said.

"Yep. You were really shocked when Shu-chan told you his name. Over the past 2 years you always called him Shu-chan, but you kinda made the Ed-chan name really fast before thinking." Said the little me.

"Wow I must be really good at nicknames." I said with a little smile for only the little me to glare.

"Oh come on! They are cute nicknames! I kept thinking about those names too!" Said little me. I put my hand up in surrender will giving her a closed eyes smile.

"Alright, Alright. I'm sorry. Can we continue?"

"Yes, you already saw the memory of when you met Shu-chan and Ed-chan and know is the part when you told them today is your birthday."

_In the scene_

Shu was still holding Akira's hand as they ran with Edgar.

"So Akira..." Said Edgar. "What are you doing here in the village, and how old are you anyways?" Shu released her hand as they stopped running and they both looked at Akira.

"Oh well you see, I just turned 3 today." Said Akira shyly.

"Hmmm, so then today is your birthday." Said Edgar. Akira nodded her head and felt something on her head. She looked to see a flower tiara on her head as she sees the smiles on Edgar and Shu's face. "Wow! Happy Birthday Akira! Sorry we didn't get you a present."

"No it's okay." Said Akira smiling at them. "Because this proof that we are friends right?" Shu and Edgar nodded their heads. "Then that is the best birthday gift that I can ever ask for." Edgar and Shu laughed looking at Akira's happy face.

"You are one interesting little girl." Said Shu.

"You think." Said Akira tilting her head a little. Shu nodded and grabbed Akira's hand again.

"Yeah, come on we want you to look at the field of snow." Said Shu. Edgar grabbed Akira's hand as they both pulled Akira outside the village to see a field of snow.

"Wow! This awesome!" Said Akira running around the snow. Akira can hear laughing and looked at Shu and Edgar to see them holding their stomachs. Akira smirked thinking of a great idea. She grabbed as much snow as she can carry and formed it into two snowballs. When Shu and Edgar were looking at Akira they were looking to see snowballs that hit them right on the face. The impact made them fall to the ground on their back. Akira started laughing pointing at them. "That's what you get for laughing at me." This time Akira was laughing to see them looking at her with shock faces. Not soon later Akira can feel a snowball hitting her back. Akira looked at Shu and Edgar to see them have an evil smiling. Edgar was put one hand on his hip and the snow on his other hand was being tossed up and down. Shu had both of his hands on his hip.

"Akira~" Said Shu who's face darkened. Akira gulped backing away.

"Now I think it's time to teach our new little princess on who the real snowball champions are. Don't you think, Shu?" Said Edgar who's face also darkened. Shu nodded.

"I agree completely." Said Shu. They took a step forward, but Akira only took a step back.

"Shu-chan... Ed-chan... c-c-come o-on now today is my birthday." Said Akira but they didn't listen as they stepped closer to her. "Oh no." Akira turned around and started to run.

"Get her!" Said Shu starting to chase her. Akira started scream, but she was also laughing at the same time. Akira stopped running and threw another snowball at Shu. "You are so going to get Akira." Akira and Shu run again, but Akira bumped into to someone and looked up to see Edgar having an evil smile.

"Now, little princess. Don't you think it's our turn?" Said Edgar. Akira gasped and run from Edgar. Even though they were chasing her. Akira was having so much fun until... Akira stopped taking a breather from running so much. Shu was right behind her.

"Akira~." Said Shu. "Are you finally going to let us win?" Akira stepped back but tripped on her back hitting the snow. "Akira!" Shu ran up to her, but also tripped as well. Shu was fell on top of Akira. Edgar was running to Akira and Shu.

"Akira! Shu! Are you-" Said Edgar his eyes widening. Edgar was looking at Akira and Shu to see Shu's lips on her's. Their eyes were wide as Shu quickly moved away and sit up touching his lips. Akira sit up looking at Shu to see his eyes widen and touching his lips. "Akira are you-"

"Say, why are your lips so soft?" Said Akira. Edgar and Shu had blank faces. "Yous lips were soft. Plus it was just an accident that you bumped your lips to mine right? No harm done." Edgar and Shu sighed looking down. Edgar looked a Shu patting his shoulder.

"You can't expect her to understand what a first kiss is? She is only 3 years old." Said Edgar. Shu blushed looking at Edgar and put his hand, that was touching his lips, in a fist.

"Edgar! I know that! Do you really think that I was disappointed?!" Said Shu. Akira walked over to Shu and knelled down towards her. Edgar and Shu looked at Akira to see her put her fingers on Shu's lips. Akira wanted to open Shu's mouth. Edgar and Shu were confused on what she was doing.

"Can I see your teeth Shu-chan?" Said Akira. Edgar and Shu's eyes were wide, but Shu opened his mouth for her to see fangs.

"Your a vampire." Said Akira putting her hand to her side. Shu closed his eyes and narrowed his eyes, but it wasn't a glare. Akira can see in his eyes they were sad.

"Why aren't you running away?" Said Shu looking at another direction.

"Because I'm not afraid of you." Said Akira putting both her hands on his cheeks for him to look at her. "I know Shu-chan. And I know that he will never hurt me." Akira smiled putting her forehead on Shu's. Shu gave her a closed eye smiled, but without warning he can feel something soft on his lips. Shu opened his eyes to see Akira put her lips on his. Akira stepped away little looking at his shocked face. "That was thank you gift Shu-chan for the best day." Akira put her hands to her side and stand up. Akira put her lips on Edgar's and he was shocked too. "I wanted to say thank you, but I thought that this was good thank you gift." Edgar and Shu blushed seeing Akira's smiling. They couldn't help to think that in the future Akira would be dense about this stuff. Shu stand up.

"Yeah, well you should know something Akira. When you kiss a boy," Said Shu.

"It's a boy that you like." Said Edgar finishing the sentence. Akira tilted her head in confusion.

"But I like you two. I don't understand the problem of kissing you guys." Said Akira. Edgar and Shu sighed looking down. Shu looked at Akira to see her smile at them. Shu felt something in his heart that he couldn't explain and to him it felt right.

_Out of the scene_

My mouth had an O shape looking at the scene in front of me. My eyes were wide.

"My first kiss was with Shu!" I said looking at the little me who sighed.

"Yes, but it kinda doesn't count since you were only 3." Said the little. I looked at the scene to see something else. I looked to see me showing Shu I was a half-vampire and that we were suddenly I was in entering the village again.

"What's this about?" I said pointing at the scene. The little me had a blank face and put her hand to her face.

"Let's just say, we were both hungry." Said the little me.

_In the scene_

Akira was walking in the village looking for Edgar and Shu in the village. Akira turned everywhere corner, looked every alley, yet she still couldn't find them. Akira was suddenly pulled by her arm to an abandoned building. Akira looked up to see blue eyes.

"Shu-chan?" Said Akira. Shu released her arms.

"Sorry about that Akira, but you do know that it is night,right?" Said Shu. "It's also... the full moon." Akira knew that the full moon can bring vampire full or half to insane for blood.

"I know that. And I knew that you were still here Shu-chan." Said Akira putting her hand on his shoulder for only Shu to grab her wrist. "Shu-chan." Akira wasn't surprise. She wasn't scared. She wasn't shocked. She was just worried for him. Akira put her other hand on his cheek. "Shu-chan I know you are hungry since it is the full moon." Shu's eyes were wide as she pulled her to his chest.

"I'm sorry Akira." Said Shu piercing Akira's neck. Shu's eyes were first wide. "Akira your blood is sweet." Shu pierced her neck again. Akira tighten her hold on his shirt. Shu released his fangs from her neck looking at Akira. Akira can see blood running down his chin as he whips it away. Akira didn't know why but it wasn't the blood lost from her eyes turning red and her hair turning white. Shu looked at Akira rubbing her cheek affectionately with his thumb. "I know you are hungry too, Akira."

"Shu-chan." Said Akira being embraced again by Shu.

"It's alright Akira." Shu rubbed her head and Akira pierced her fangs into his neck.

_Out of the scene_

I touched my lips starting to remember Shu's blood when I was little.

"I see it is starting to become very clear know." Said the little me.

"Yes, I just wished I remembered this before, because..." I remembered all of their faces that was sad when I called them their nicknames I gave them. When I told them I only remembered that part of my memories. I still awful for doing that to them. I looked at the little me. "I want to see when I meet Reiji. I'm remembering everything from Shu. I remembered that we had fun together, I celebrate their birthday and we do amazing things together. But now it's Reiji's turn."

"Alright. You only remembered Reiji from when you two looked out the window to see Beatrix-mama and Shu. This is the scene when you first met him."

_In the scene_

Akira was walking around the tower.

"I remember Heinz-oto-san saying something that there was library here somewhere." Said Akira wearing her blue skirt, black laces, and white shirt. She wasn't wearing her shoes since she wasn't going outside and her feet was hurting from the running she did. Akira kept walking around the house until she heard some pages flipping. "I guess my vampire hearing is expanding." Akira looked at the slightly open door to see a boy with purple hair reading book. We tried to open the door a little more but it made sound for the boy to turn to door looking at Akira. Akira can see he had a serious expression and that he was wearing glass. His eyes were red, a pretty color to Akira. Akira smiled and walked into the room.

"I'm sorry. I thought their was books here and looked to see you flipping pages." Said Akira. The boy turned to look at his book.

"What kind of book do you need?" Said the boy.

"Oh. I was looking a book that can have adventures and... a book that shows the world." Said Akira. The boy looked at the girl to see her eyes were distance. The boy closed the book making her look at him and picked two different books.

"Here these books are exactly what you need." Said the boy. The boy gave her the books and turned around to walk back to his seat but was stopped from her voice.

"Um..."

"What is it now?"

"I already read these books." The boy turned to the girl to see she wasn't lying.

"How can you already read these books. These books are high class and possibly impossible for someone your age."

"Gee sorry." Said Akira walking to the shelf to put the two books away. "But oto-san showed me many high class books since I was 1 1/2 years old and even now. I am always locked in my room since 3 years old." The boys eyes were wide. "My parents died on my 1st birthday and know the oto-san know takes care of me." Akira turned to him with a happy smile. "And I am very loyal to him. For the man, who saved me." Akira turned her back on him and looked through shelfs. "Read, read, read, read, maybe, read, read, read, read,read, read, read."

"How many books have you read?" Said the boy a bit surprised.

"I don't know. I read so many books that I couldn't keep count. I loved all the books, but some of them had to put back in this library." Said Akira.

"Who is your father?" Said the boy. Akira's eyes were wide as put a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Oh, well your father is friend of my foster father, so he is kinda like my other father." Said Akira looking through the other books. "Read, read, read, read, read, maybe, read, read, not reading that again, read, read, oh here is one I haven't read." Akira took a big black book cover. Akira was going to head out but stopped to look at the boy. "My name is Akira." The boy bowed putting his hand to his heart.

"I'm Reiji Sakamaki."

"It's very nice to meet you. I'm thinking of getting you a nickname." Akira smiled to see a blushing Reiji.

"A n-n-nickname."

"Yeah, how about Rei-chan? I will sometimes be formal and soon you will get use to the name." Akira turned her head forward and waved. "See ya, Rei-chan."

_Out of the scene_

"Wow who would have thought I was this awesome to stand against Reiji. Hahaha!" I said laughing.

"Ya, we were amazing." Said the little me. The little me looked at the scene in front of us. I stopped laughing a looked at the scene with my eyes wide.

_In the scene_

Akira was walking in the halls when she was suddenly embraced from behind. She looked behind her to see Reiji.

"Rei-chan?"

"I don't want to be alone. I don't want to be alone." Said Reiji. Akira turned to look at Reiji to see tears falling down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Rei-chan. I didn't know that you were this lonely. You must really be desperate for your mother's attention." Akira put her forehead on his. "Listen to me Rei-chan. I won't ever leave your side and if I do. You must forgive me, because their are reasons for why I did those?"

"Akira what are you talking about?" Said Reiji pulling her to his chest. "I don't ever want you to leave."

'I know that Rei-chan, but... I found this book when I first met you. The book was actually something about half-vampires. _The child who is 7 years old. The child decides when to become a half-vampire or full. If the child decides to become half-vampire then they must erase their memories when they were first born. When the child does decides that they can choose again when danger happens or when the human self starts to weaken. _Until I decided at age 7, I want to enjoy my time here with Heinz-oto-san's sons. Then when I'm older I will decided until then.' Akira thought.

_Out of the scene_

"I'm starting to remember about all of this. Just seeing 2 memories on the scene makes me remember everything of what I did with Shu and Reiji." I said. 'But I never figured that the little me would think this.' I thought looking at the little me.

"Yes. Memories come by very fast." Said the little me. I can see the sadness in her eyes. I knew that she figured out what I thought as a little child.

"What's next?" I said.

"Akira." Said the little me.

"What about Laito and Kanato?"

"Well you see... you and Akira had more memories then the others. You guys have a really big history then I remember." My eyes were wide.

"I can't wait for this memory." I said sarcastically.

**Alright chapter 13 done, yay! So the new story I was thinking was the anime of Hunter x Hunter. I want to see what you guys think or should I complete one story or make a new one. You guys decided for me, because I am not so sure. I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**Please review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! So I made a new story called ****Flower Hunter ****as you can guess the anime is Hunter x Hunter. Please check it out. I hope you guys like this chapter. I do not own Diabolik Lovers.**

Chapter 14

"I already know how I met Ayato. Why do are half my memories mostly Ayato?" I said.

"It's because Ayato hold a special place in your heart like Shu-chan." Replied the little me. I was shocked I must say. To think that Ayato placed himself that special in my heart but I could feel it. I looked at the little me. "I see that you are ready to look at the new memories." She snapped her fingers and the scene showed us Ayato and the little me running in the forest.

_In the scene_

Akira let go of Ayato's and was breathing heavily. She looked straight to see a lake.

"Wow, look at this beautiful lake. It's amazing, right, Aya-chan?" Akira look to see Ayato's eyes sadden. "Aya-chan?" He turned his back on Akira.

"I don't know, Akira. I think I should go back and study like my mom wants me to." Said Ayato. Ayato was going to walk forward but heard a splash. He turned around to see Akira putting her feet in the water, making her blue dress fit in with the lake. Ayato's eyes were wide as he looked at Akira. Akira stretched her hand to him with a smile.

"I promised you didn't I? That you will be back in your room, before your mother even knows it." Said Akira. Ayato walked to Akira grabbing her hand. Ayato took of his shoes and felt the cold water on his feet. Akira was going to let go of his hand, but he tighten his hold on her hand. "What's a matter, Aya-chan?"

"I can't swim." Said Ayato, embarrassed at what he said. Akira smiled at him and splashed some water on his face making him let go of her wrist. "Hey, Akira!" Akira ran to the same sea level while he was chasing her. Akira stopped and turned to Ayato laughing. Ayato splashed water on her and they were having a water war. Akira's clothes were so wet that it felt like heavy metal. Akira was going to get out of the water when she lost her balance and fell on the ground. "Akira, are you okay?" Ayato was running to Akira and lost his balance as well. Ayato was on top of Akira, his hands was on the sand and his knees. Akira was on her side looking up at Ayato blushing.

"Aya-chan you can get off now." Said Akira. She can feel his wet hair on her face. "Aya-chan." Akira put her hands on her chest.

"Um... sorry." Said Ayato getting nervous. Ayato stand up and helped her up. Akira looked to see he was blushing and not able to make eye contact with her.

"Aya-chan, are you nervous?" Said Akira in a teasing voice. Ayato turned to look at Akira intensely. Akira gulped laughing a little. She back up while Ayato walked forward. "Um... Aya-chan... you have that scary face." Akira was going to turn around but his arm was around her waist. "Aya-chan?"

"Akira, your really mean." Said Ayato. "If I didn't know any better I thought you wanted to tease me." Akira can feel the heat on her cheeks. She tried to squirm from Ayato's grasp.

"Please stop Aya-chan. I'm sorry." Akira said. Ayato smirked and let go of Akira making her fall on the floor. Akira turn to look at Ayato pouting, puffing her cheeks.

"That was so mean, Aya-chan!" Akira shouts. Akira stand up and looked to see the sun setting down. "Oh no!" Ayato was taken back from her screaming and her pulling his wrist. "Hurry, Aya-chan. If your mother finds out your not in your room studying, then things are going to be bad for you." Akira ran while dragging Ayato. They were at the tower as Ayato climbed first in the room. Akira was still on the rope and looked at Ayato smiling, she giggled.

"What's so funny?" Said Ayato.

"It feels like a scene from a book I read." Akira says smiling.

"What book?" Ayato tilted his ahead.

"Aladdin. Where he comes up to the princess window to take her out. I fill like the prince and your the princess." Akira giggled pointing at Ayato. Ayato was angry for Akira calling him a princess so for punishment he thought of really good idea. He went up to Akira and kissed her on the lips. Akira gasped from the kissed and her eyes were wide. Ayato moved his lips from her and smiled like a devil.

"And it was the princess who kissed the prince." Said Ayato sticking out his tongue. He turned around to watch from the corner of his eye to see her blush a deep shade of pink and slide from rope. "See you again, Akira."

_Out of the scene_

My eyes were wide as I just looked at the scene in front of him. My mouth gaped from looking at this. I couldn't believe it at all, Shu kissed me first and the second person to kiss was Ayato.

"What am I a kissing magnet?!" I screamed at the little.

"Hey, you were the only girl that the boys had that was actually called a friend." Said the little me shrugging her shoulders. I looked at back at the scene trying to avoid the little me.

_In the scene_

Akira was trying to go back to see Ayato until...

"Akira." Akira was surprised as she looked behind her to see Karl Heinz crossing his arms and tapping his shoe.

"Yes, Heinz-oto-san." Akira said slowly. Karl Heinz walked over to Akira kneeling down to her level.

"You weren't going to sneak out again without telling me, right?" Said Karl Heinz. Akira didn't answer but look down on the ground. "Akira we promised, remember the rules." Akira nodded her head getting lecture by Karl Heinz. He sighed. "Akira where are you going?"

"I was going to see Aya-chan." Akira whispered. Karl Heinz smiled and patted her head. Akira looked up at him to see his smile and soft/father like eyes.

"Alright, that's all you had to tell me. You may go see Ayato." Karl Heinz says. Akira's smiled was wide and her eyes was full of joy.

"Thank you, Heinz-oto-san!" Akira hugged him and ran out of the door to climb up the big rope to see Ayato in the corner depressed.

"Aya-chan?" Said Akira. Akira walked into the room and was in front of Ayato. "Aya-chan what's wrong?" Akira was surprised because in the next minute she didn't look at Ayato she was faced with Ayato's hair. He wrapped his arms around Akira waist and Ayato put his head on her chest. His weight took her by surprised that she fell back on the floor with Ayato on top of her. "Aya-chan?"

"I hate her..." Ayato says finally answering her.

"Hate who?" Akira question.

"My mother." Ayato answers. Akira's eyes were wide looking at Ayato. "She always makes me study never have once had any fun with my brothers. Mother expects too much of me, I just want to have fun." Ayato looked at Akira to see her eyes widen and with sadness. Ayato sit up and waited for Akira to sit up as well. "I just want to have fun... with you." Ayato put his hand on Akira's cheek smiling.

"Aya-chan..." Akira looked down and touched his hand that was on her cheek. "I'm sorry, I wish I can find a way for you to not live with this burden of becoming the next heir." Akira closed her eyes and was taken back when she felt something warm on her lips. She looked to see Ayato kissing her again. "Aya-chan?!" Akira pushes Ayato away as he sees his shoulder shaken. "Aya-chan?" Ayato was laughing hard looking at Akira's blushing and mad face. "What's so funny?!"

"I'm sorry..." He says in between chuckling. "I just thought you with that expression was too cute."

"That's not funny. It's embarrassing. You are the second person to kiss me!" Ayato stopped and narrowed his eyes at Akira.

"Who was the first one?" Ayato ask. Akira gulped realizing what she said. She stand up and walked over to the window.

"Oh, he's a friend from the village." Akira turned to Ayato with a smile. "We should go, it might help you from studying to much." Akira stretched out her hand to him and he gladly accept it. He was first on the rope as they both slide down. "Don't you think we should take that rope down."

"No." Ayato answers quickly. Akira had a confuse expression. "Because we will remember the scene of the princess kissing the prince." His voice was teasing as he said.

"Aya-chan! Your such a tease!" Ayato stopped and tilted his head a little cutely.

"Say, Akira do you believe in vampires?" Akira was taken back from his question. She turned around facing a different direction.

"Yes I do. I met vampires before."

"Really? Like who?" Akira turned to face Ayato with a smile.

"Like you." She pointed at Ayato to see his eyes wide. "I know you are a vampire, Aya-chan. I'm not afraid of you, so don't think like that." Ayato was really taken back to know that she discovered his secret.

"Say, Akira." Said Ayato. Akira tilted her head with a smile on her face. "How did you get here in the first place?"

"My parents were friends with your parents." Akira says with a matter-of-fact tone.

"I never knew that father and mother had friends outside the house." Ayato questioned. Akira and Ayato kept on chatting with each other learning different things with each other, but Akira never told him about how she knew Karl Heinz, and that she was a half-vampire. Akira looked up to see the sky starting to become dark. Ayato looked up and sees the full moon. "I didn't know that we were talking this long." Akira can feel her fangs starting to grow startling her. Ayato turned to look at Akira to see her holding her mouth with her mouth breathing heavy. "Akira, are you okay?" Ayato's voice was concerned for Akira. Akira knew that sooner or later she will tell him, but she has to ask permission first or she breaks the rule.

"I'm fine." Akira stepped back, but that only made Ayato move forward. "Ayato, don't come closer!" Akira's voice was serious and sounded scared. Ayato's eyes were wide because she said 'Ayato' and not 'Aya-chan'.

"Akira..." Ayato says walking towards. Akira couldn't hold the vampire inside her any longer as she was falling to the ground. "Akira!" Ayato ran to her to see the full moon shining on her. Her brown hair is now white as snow and he can see her fangs coming out. Akira opened her eyes to look at Ayato surprised to see her eyes red as blood. Ayato leaned down Akira helping her sit up. Akira was breathing heavy and looking at Ayato to smell his blood.

"Aya-chan, I told you to not come closer." Akira's voice was teasing but it was cold that can make shiver go down your spine.

"Akira, what are...?" Ayato was hesitating to ask so Akira cut him off.

"I'm a half-vampire." Akira look at Ayato's expression to see him worried and concerned for Akira. She was confused on why the sudden emotions that held in his eyes. "When the full moon is up vampires go crazy for blood. Well, the vampire inside of me is starving for blood on the full moon so that's why I didn't want you to come closer to me."

"Then who do you drink blood from?" Ayato ask. "You told me that your parents are died protecting you and now I'm learner about you being a half-vampire. Whose blood do you drink?" Akira looked down at the ground she was hesitating on weather to say anything or not. She opened her mouth, but closed again and opened her mouth again to finally speak.

"Karl Heinz..." Ayato's eyes were wide and then narrowed his eyes at Akira.

"Then when he comes drink my blood." Ayato says. Akira looks at him with wide eyes and looked at another direction.

"No. I will drink from you." Akira was startled from feeling the ground on the back of her head to look to see Ayato on top of her anger in his eyes.

"It's a full moon, Akira. I'm a vampire so I understand the feeling of wanting blood." Ayato hugged Akira so her head was looking at his neck. "It's alright, Akira." Akira was hesitating as she opened her mouth, but stopped heardin footsteps coming closer to them. Akira looked up to see a very worried and angry Karl Heinz.

"Father..." Ayato said in disgust. Karl Heinz first look at Ayato with a smirk of a devil and anger in his eyes. He looked at Akira with a kind smile and soft eyes. He walked up to her to stretch out his arms to her, which she gladly accepted. Karl Heinz picked her up and looked at Ayato one more time.

"I hope you can keep this a secret Ayato. Akira has many secrets that must kept a secret and if you don't keep it secret I'll make sure Cordelia throws in the pond." Karl Heinz voice was very dark and was angry at Ayato for Akira had no reason why. Ayato's eyes were wide with fear and ran to the building looking at Akira and Karl Heinz one more time.

_Out of the scene_

My mouth gaped open looking at this scene.

"Why was Heinz-oto-san mad Aya-chan?!" I looked at the little me scared about looking at the next scene.

"Keep your voice down and just continue watching." The little me says annoyed.

_In the scene_

Akira was still in Karl Heinz arms and can smell his blood from his neck.

"Akira, you can drink." Karl Heinz says rubbing Akira's head. Akira opened her mouth and bit his neck. In a few gulps Akira removed her fangs from Karl Heinz's neck and her hair and eyes was back to brown. Akira put her head on Karl Heinz shoulder.

"I'm sorry Heinz-oto-san." Akira says. "Are you mad?" Karl Heinz was walking with Akira in his arms, he didn't answer her question. "Heinz-oto-san, I'm sorry." She can hear the door open to her room. Karl Heinz was going to let go of Akira but she gripped on his jacket.

"No, Akira I'm not mad. I'm upset." Akira's eyes were wide for listening to the harsh voice from Karl Heinz. She didn't want to see his face, she was scared. Her gripped on his jacket tighten. "You broke one of the rules that you promised. I didn't give you permission on telling Ayato you were half-vampire and about you know about me and his mother. You broke two rules, Akira."

"I-I'm s-sorry, Heinz-oto-san. I'm sorry." Karl Heinz layed down with Akira on the bed. Akira didn't move her head from his shoulder or loosen her grip on his jacket. She can feel his hand rubbing her head.

"Akira, I was really worried. I'm upset that you broke the rules, but I was so worried. You didn't come back to your room tonight, and even worse you told Ayato about yourself which we forbid. Only Shu and the dead boy knows, but now only Shu knows." Karl Heinz's voice wasn't angry, she can tell that he was really worried.

"I'm sorry." Akira finally looked at Karl Heinz to see in his eyes were anger, worried, and concerned. For her whole life the one thing she didn't want was to see her father figure like this. "I'm sorry Heinz-oto-san. I didn't mean for you to worry and get angry at Aya-chan. The full moon came up and the vampire inside me..."

"I know Akira." Karl Heinz said cutting her off. "The full moon is when a vampire wants blood so much they can't control it." Akira nodded her head. "Akira, are you in love with one of my sons?" Akira's eyes were wide as she sat up looking at Karl Heinz.

"What...?" Karl Heinz sighed and stroked her cheek gently.

"I think it's time I tell you. Your mother and I said that our children would marry each other, but since I have 6 kids and your parents only had you. You have to choose one to be marry and fall in love with to be the next successor." Akira's eyes were wide looking at Karl Heinz.

"I had no idea, so then... I have to choose one of them to be your successor." Karl Heinz nodded. "That's... That's not fair Heinz-oto-san! You are putting too much pressure on me! Why?! Is that the only reason why you kept me?!"

"Akira!" Akira stopped screaming and looked at him. She can finally feel tears coming down her cheeks. Karl Heinz rubbed her cheek and whipped the tears with him thumb. "Don't think like that. I love you like my own daughter. Ever since I saw you as baby and became your godfather I decided to always protect you." Akira was relieve to know that he didn't think that.

"Heinz-oto-san, can you let me the others before I decided who becomes the next successor?" Akira ask shyly. Karl Heinz nodded his head. Akira lay back down and waited for Karl Heinz to sleep. When he was finally asleep she got out of the bed, wrote a note, and exited the room. Akira walked all the way to where Ayato's room is and climbed the rope. She knocks on the window to seem not even answer it.

"Aya-chan..." Akira whispers. She opens the window to see him laying on bed. "Aya-chan." She reached out to him, but he grabbed her wrist. Ayato sit up glaring at Akira still holding her wrist.

"How do you know my father?" Ayato asked upset.

"I told you, my parents were friends with your parents." Ayato tighten his hold on my wrist and pulled me closer to his voice.

"It doesn't seem like that. It seem like he cared about you more than his own children." Ayato's voice was dark and angry. His eyes filled with angry and betrayal.

"Aya-chan is something wrong?" Akira asked shaking. Ayato noticed this and his eyes soften and his grip on her wrist. The next thing I knew Ayato was embracing me.

"Who are you Akira?" Ayato whispered. Akira tighten her hold on his shirt and put her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Aya-chan. I wish I can tell you, but I can't. I'm sorry." Akira can feel herself falling down and something soft on her back. She looked to see she was on the bed with Ayato beside her, hugging her.

"It's alright, Akira. I'm sorry I gripped on your wrist. I was just really mad, because I thought you betray like everyone else that is only after power because of my father." Akira nodded her head in understanding. "Sleep here tonight." Akira nodded her head and closed her eyes falling asleep. The sun rays hit Akira making her wake up to see her facing her Ayato's back. She sit up and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Aya-chan." She whispered and she can see the small smile plastered on his face. She walked to the window and slide down the rope and into the forest.

"I hope Heinz-oto-san isn't mad that I sneaked out at night to go see Aya-chan." Akira said to herself. She looked heard someone singing and was walking to that direction and sees in front of her a ripped teddy bear. She fixed the teddy bear meets the owner of the teddy bear and they introduce each other.

"Kana-chan, come on teach me how to sing."

_Out of the scene_

"So after some time I met Ayato, I met Kanato later?" I asked.

"Yes." Said the little me.

'I just hope that these memories aren't bad?' I thought. '3 down and 3 more to go.'

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for being late on this story. I have been working on the other stories and a new quarter just started for school making it even harder. I'm going to try best in order to finish this story so I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Please review. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't update in a few weeks. I hope you guys like this chapter. I do not own Diabolik Lovers.**

Chapter 15

_In the scene_

"Singing is really fun, Kana-chan." Akira said. Kanato smiled nodding his head while hugging his teddy bear.

"It's fun singing with someone." Kanato replied smiling at me. I look to see him tighten his hold on Teddy.

"Is something wrong?" I ask. Kanato gave me a confused look so I answered before he ask his question. "Every time you tighten your hold on tighten, you are probably uneasy or something is bothering you. So, what's wrong Kana-chan?"

"I... I never meet someone like you. I never actually left this house or look to see the village. It's quiet lonely." Kanato tighten his hold on his teddy bear. I was looking at him with sadness in my eyes when I stand up to look at him.

"Say, I was thinking of singing a song. But I need your help." I looked at him with a smile on my face. Kanato nodded his head and we stand up to walk over to the lake where I hand out with Ayato. I took a deep breath and begin to sing.

_"Sweet dreams are made of this_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_Travel the world and the seven seas_

_Everybody's looking for something_

_Some them want to use you_

_Some of them want to get used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you_

_Some of them want to be abused_

Kanato's eyes were wide listening to Akira sing. Her voice was so soft but the song she was singing sent shivers down his spine. His ears never heard of a voice like this so gentle yet so horrifying at the same time.

_Sweet dreams are made of this_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_Travel the world and the seven seas_

_Everbody's looking for something_

_Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them want to get used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you_

_Some of them want to be abused._

_Sweet dreams are made of this_

_Who am I to disagree?_

What Kanato and Akira didn't notice was a boy with red hair and green eyes like Ayato watching the Akira sing. He can feel his heart beating fast and a smile was on his lips listening to her.

_Sweet dreams are made of this_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_Travel the world and the seven seas_

_Everybody's looking for something_

_Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them want to get used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you_

_Some of them want to be abused_

"Akira..." Kanato whispered softly. People all over the house can hear her sing. Shu looked up at the sky. Reiji looked at the window with his book in his hands. Ayato walked to the window looking at the lake to see Akira singing.

"Akira..." Ayato whispered feeling his heart beating faster. The boy with red hair and green eyes was looking at her from behind the tree.

"So, your name is Akira." His smile widen knowing her name A boy with white/ purple and red eyes looked forward towards the lake. Cordelia, Beatrix, and Christa looked to where they hear the voice.

**"Akira..." **They all said. Karl Heinz looked out of his window in his steady having a small smile.

"You are just like your mother, Akira."

_I'm gonna use you and abuse you_

_I'm gonna know what's inside_

_Gonna use you and abuse you_

_I'm gonna know what's inside you_

* * *

><p><strong>1st person<strong> flashback

I stopped singing to look to see Kanato starring at me with a smile. He walked over to me to put his hand on my cheek.

"That was beautiful Akira. But why did you choose a song like that?" Kanato ask.

"You love your mother right? Isn't this how you feel to show how much you love your mother." I asked tilting my head. Kanato's eyes were wide as he smiled at me showing me his fangs.

"You know me so much Akira. I don't think I can let you go." He wrapped his arms around me having a Teddy between us. "My friend."

"Kana-chan?" I wrapped my arms around him when I heard rustling to look to see red hair. "Aya-chan?" I whispered so Kanato wouldn't hear me. Kanato released his arms around me to look at me with concern and worried eyes.

"Did you say something Akira?" Kanato ask. I looked at him waving my hands in front of me.

"No, nothing. Don't worry about it Kana-chan. I just saw someone with red hair behind that tree." I was pointing at the tree to the person who saw there. I notice that Kanato's eyes narrowed and hugging Teddy tightly again. "Kana-chan?"

"He was one of my brothers." Kanato replied to me. "It might Ayato or Laito." His eyes looked at the tree to where the boy was. I nodded my head in understanding. I looked up at the sky to see sun down.

"Sorry, Kana-chan. I have to go home now. It was nice to meet you. Lets play again okay?" Kanato nodded his head as I ran back to my room. As I was running I kept getting a feeling that someone was watching. I turned around to see no one there.

Behind the tree was the same boy with red hair and green eyes smiling at the girl walking to his house.

"See you soon, Akira." The boy whispered walking away.

Many days passed, Akira and Kanato were having a blast with each other's company. Kanato teach her how to sing and things about Cordelia that she didn't even know, like his brother Laito. She felt bad for him and wants to someday meet him. Akira taught Kanato about the books she read. Every time she grabs a book, she holds Teddy while Kanato reads to her. Some times Kanato isn't very good with some words so she helps him. They are both are a tutor for each other, Kanato teaches her how to sing and she teaches him how to read and write. Though through the many days

"Kana-chan you are doing so much better with reading." I complimented. I was siting on the grass holding Teddy close to my chest smiling at Kanato. Kanato blushed a little seeing me smile.

"Thanks Akira. I really love the books you let me read and I'm glad you are tutoring me than my mom." Kanato replied. My eyes widen looking at him as he said that.

"Do you hate your mom?" I asked.

"No, I love her. Though, she is not a good mother. She uses me, Ayato, and Laito. She told us that a friend of father's daughter is suppose to choose one of us to marry her and be the next successor." Kanato said angry. "I just hope that she nice like you Akira. How I wish that the daughter was you."

'You have no idea Kana-chan.' I thought. I looked at him with sadness eyes as I look to see purple and blue in front of me.

"Happy 6th birthday Akira." Kanato shouts handing me the present. I took the present from Kanato and give Teddy back to him.

"Thank you so much Kana-chan." I smiled at him with full of thanks. I opened the present to see a bracelet that holds a the first letter name. S for Shu, R for Reiji, A for Ayato, K for Kanato, L for Laito, S for someone I hope to meet soon, K for Karl Heinz, C for Cordelia, B for Beatirx, another C for Christa, and another A for my name. I smiled look at the different colors for each name that represents their hair and eyes blend together. "Kana-chan, this is beautiful." I put around my wrist to see the letter dangling left and right while some of them lay on my wrist. "I'll never take this off, if I do I want you to find it for me. This represents the new people I met, thank you." I wrapped my arms around Kanato and he raps his arms around me. I felt so much happiness because Kanato wasn't the only one that gave me present.

I met Shu later on, when I met him his eyes were light up to see me, but I saw that part of his eyes were hallow missing his first human friend Edgar. I hugged Shu trying to help through the pain we were going through. Of course I miss Edgar, how can I not, knowing that he was dead devastated me that I couldn't eat or sleep for a week. Shu got me a stuff animal as I was playing with him and the puppy that Edgar gave to Shu. By the way, the puppy is huge now and his fur is so soft and his eyes are so cute.

I sooner later met Reiji today on my birthday. He was reading a book that I find one of my favorites. We talked a lot, but I knew that it was Reiji who destroyed Edgar towns. I was upset at first that Reiji destroyed my other friend's village, but he never had the attention from his mother. So he the jealous and angry drove him to the one thing of killing Shu's friend and village. He didn't know that I was friends with him as well. I decided not to tell him and just continued like nothing happen when he told me. Of course now I'm paying more attention to Reiji so that he wouldn't anything else that could Shu. On my birthday he got me book that showed me wonderful colors around the world and new things around the world. I was excited to see all the amazing and beautiful things that the world has that I never seen.

I even got to see Ayato, it was amazing how Ayato surprised. He's actually not bad cook. He surprised me by making a cake for me that read 'Happy Birthday Akira!' It taste of chocolate and a little whip cream in the middle. The frosting is delicious that I couldn't believe that with all the studying he is doing that he could actually make a cake this good. He was upset that he couldn't actually give me present that I can have forever but I told him that him just making me cake is the best present ever.

Christa, Beatrix, and Cordelia got me new clothes and they even did my hair today. I'm wearing my new blue dress with black laces and white jacket. It's really light but it also really fluffy making it look like it's warm. I love the new clothes they gave me and I was so happy that they did many things for me on my birthday. Heinz-oto-san even told me that he was going go to give me a surprise later after I play with Kanato.

"I have to leave Kana-chan." I said standing up getting the dirt of my dress. I got Teddy back to Kanato as I waved goodbye to see Heinz-oto-san smiling at me.

"Hello Akira." Karl Heinz noticed the bracelet I was wearing. "That must be from Kanato right?"

"Yes, each of the letter is my family and new friends name, but I don't know the one that has the name with the S." I replied.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon." Karl Heinz said.

"Okay. So, what is that you wanted to surprise?" I asked. Karl Heinz chuckled as he let me in the building.

"Go ahead. There is _someone _that I want you to meet, but I'm sure _he_ doesn't want to see me." Karl Heinz replied closing the door behind me. I walked ahead to see the happy family pictures, listening to the piano, and for my birthday finally meeting a new friend Laito or Lai-chan.

He was still tickling really bad as he never left that smile off of his face.

"You are too cute Akira-chan." Laito says chuckling. He finally stops tickling actually let me breath. "Happy Birthday Akira-chan." My eyes were wide as I looked up at him from shocked.

"How did you know today was my birthday?" I asked.

"Why? Because I've been watching you Akira, when I first spotted from singing that song. Your voice is really beautiful that I couldn't wait to meet you." Laito said with a big smile on his face. I blushed knowing that he heard sing. "Aw~. Is little Akira-chan blushing? So cute."

"Lai-chan your embarrassing me." I tried to turn around for him not to see the blush on my face and hear my heart beating faster. Laito was close to my ear that I can feel his breath on my ear.

"Akira-chan~. I want to see all of your expression but I can't if you don't let me see." My heart was beating even faster and was blushing even more. I turned around and put my face to his chest. "Akira-chan?" I put my arms around him.

"It's too embarrassing. I can't believe that you cane make be blush like this Lai-chan." I replied to him. I can feel him smirk as he puts his arms around me. I was really happy that I got to meet Laito. "Oh yeah." I looked up at him to see his eyes wide. "Were you the one that I felt staring at me when I first sang that song?" Laito stand up and turned around avoiding my eyes.

"N-N-N-N-No." He was shuttering answering me. I chuckled standing up to see him blushing.

"It was you. I saw the red hair and I thought it was your brother." I said. Laito stop blushing to look at me intensely.

"You thought I was someone else." I was surprised to see his voice so serious. "Akira, you met my other brothers and don't tell me your going to try and use us too." I stepped a back a little for him to move forward to me. "Akira."

"Lai-chan, what has gotten into you?" I looked to see in his eyes were blank and that he was talking to me.

"Tell them you are mine only. Tell me that you love me, Akira." His voice felt so hurt and broken hearted that I put my arms around him feeling tears going down my cheeks.

"Lai-chan, I'll never use you. I love you Lai-chan. You are my friend, you are important to me. So... so... please snap out of it!" Laito tensed hearing my voice so high that he finally realized who he was talking to.

"Akira, I'm so sorry." Laito says. "I thought you were..."

"I know." I cut him off. I looked at him to see he was worried and sorry. "I'll always be here for you Laito and I'm not going to let you feel this pain. Plus, you gave me the best birthday present ever." He tilted his head in confusion.

"What is that?" Laito questions.

"You being my friend." I smiled at him for him to smile back at me. We were talking a lot of things and sometimes he would always make me blush and I would try to hide from me. He would tickle me or he would try and find me to hug me tightly. His breath on my ear always felt weird and it always made my heart beat so fast.

Soon after I had fun with Laito, I went back with Heinz-oto-san for him to tell me that next year I am going to meet the last son of the family and that after I finally met all of them. I need to chose who is going to be the next successor and who I'm going to marry at age 18. I sighed finally closing my eyes and waiting for the day to meet the last son.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. And I'm so sorry for the long wait. The song is called Sweet dreams by Emily browning.**

**Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright! This is the last chapter of Akira's memories. I'm thinking of continuing this story instead of ending like the anime. So please look forward of the others chapter after 17. I do not own Diabolik lovers.**

Chapter 16

_In the scene_

**_1st person flashback_**

I kept on thinking and thinking about that the last son, though something was a little off on how he was telling me about the last son.

_"Listen Akira. When you turn 7, you are going to meet my last blood-related son." _I remembered the way he said. 'Does Heinz-oto-san have other sons that are not blood-related to him. Did he adopted them? Heinz-oto-san is so confusing at times.' I was walking around the mansion. I was already 7 and I still had the bracelet that Kana-chan gave me last year. I was still wondering about the person that has the letter S in their name. I was excited to meet the person this year. I was snap out of my thoughts hearing crying and yelling.

"They're right! I'm nothing! I'm polluted! I shouldn't have been born!" The boy had whitish purple hair. His hands were bleeding and bruised for punching the walls. I can hear him sniffing and tears dropping down his cheeks. "Why? What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything." I replied. The boy looked at me, once I see those red eyes my eyes widen. 'He looks like Christa-mama. Could he be...?' The boy turn around, his back facing me.

"What do you want? Just leave me alone." The boy says with a weak voice rubbing his tears away.

"Then,why are you crying?" I asked. I walked up to him, just so he can push me down. I was siting on the ground looking up the ground.

"If you come any closer, then I'll break you." The boy was looking at me with anger in his eyes.

"You... you won't hurt me or break me." I said. The boy's eyes were wide looking at me. "I heard you. You are not polluted. You are... you." I stand up rubbing off the dirt of my clothes. I walked forward to see fresh new tears going down his cheek. I put my hand on his cheek whipping the tears with my thumb. "My name is Akira. What is your name?"

"S...Subaru." My eyes widen feeling a happy that the S on my charm finally fits his name.

"Subaru... that's a great name. I like it. Subaru..." The boy looked at me trying to get my hand off of his cheek. I caught his hand in between my two hands. I smiled looking at him. "You are not polluted. Someone with these soft hands isn't polluted at all." I put his hand on my cheek. I looked to see a small blush on his cheek.

"You... you will be my friend?" He asked shyly. I nodded my head with a smile.

**'This boy... when I first met him. He looked so broken that I couldn't just leave him.'**

I was walking to see white roses around and Subaru staring at the window again. Christa didn't look out of the window at all or noticed his presence.

**'This boy... that didn't know the feeling of love or have never been loved at all.'**

I walked in the forest with Kanato to see Subaru again throwing rocks at the water.

"Oh, its Subaru. This is the first time that I actually see him outside in the open. He's either punching stuff or always being alone." Kanato says. I looked at Subaru to see he actually holds emotions in his eyes. "He's changed. I wonder what happened."

"Kanato~!" Cordelia shouted.

"Oh, sorry Akira. Bye!" Kanato waved to me goodbye. I waved back with a little smile. I looked back at Subaru to see him throwing rocks again. His hair was in the way of showing me his eyes. I looked to see something wet going down his cheek. I walked to him to hear his voice.

"I'm nothing... I shouldn't be born... Akira... help me..." Subaru says quietly kneeling down. I put my arms around his shoulder pulling him to me. Subaru turned to me wrapping his arms around me. "Akira!" I can feel the tears going down to my shirt. He tighten his hold on my shirt. "Akira! Akira!" I smoothed his hair feeling him shaken.

"It's okay... you need be strong Suba-chan. It's okay." I reassured him.

**'This boy... that took time to completely heal him from his broken heart.'**

'_Please take care of my son. _I remember those words Crista-mama said to me.' I was walking to Subaru to see him holding a knife and people around dead. My face wasn't smiling, happy, or proud. I just felt sad but I didn't show it.

"Suba-chan..."

"She told me that this knife can kill anyone, even my own mother. Even though she never thought of me as he own son. I will do as she wishes. I will kill her, and become stronger. To fulfill her wish and protect you, Akira." Subaru answered me. He looked at me with the eyes of someone I didn't recognize, someone completely different. "I want to protect the person who is important to me." He walked ahead of me so I can stare at his back.

**"This boy... that changed every single day just by one wish, or one thing he wants to succeed in.'**

It was walking around the garden again to smell Subaru's blood. I walked over to the scent to see him again getting stronger and practicing on his strength.

"Akira-chan~" I looked behind me to see Laito smiling at me. He looked in front of me. "So Subaru is the person that you have been focusing on a lot lately. I had no idea that you met my little brother." I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I saw him so broken that I just wanted..." Laito patted my head and ruffled my head.

"I see. So you aren't in love with Subaru." Laito says happy. I shook my head left and right.

"No, that's not it all. He is just someone that I feel like I need to keep watch and protect." I said to him with a smile. Laito smiled back at me putting his hand to his side.

"I see. So, like a friend protect another friend." Laito says quietly as we watch Subaru practice.

**'This boy... that I want to protect like everyone who is important to me. I was thanks to him that made me realize I want to be stronger to help everyone. Heinz-oto-san, Ayato, Christa, Kanato, Beatrix, Laito, Cordelia, Shu, Reiji, Subaru, even Richter, and Edgar. If he is still alive. I want to protect all of them. My friends and my family.'**

I was running to my room to be welcome with Heinz-oto-san giving me a big warm smile.

"Welcome back Akira. How was-" I cut him off.

"I want to get stronger!" Karl Heinz lost his smile looking seriously at me. "I want to protect everyone that is important to me, including the one's that isn't blood-related to you at all! Please Heinz-oto-san, I don't want to feel weak anymore! I want to be strong like you!."

"Akira..." Heinz walked up to me, his hand under my chin making me look up at him. My eyes widen to see him so serious. "I will help you Akira, but once you become stronger and grow up, I need you to choose." I nodded my head in understanding. He hold my hand to his cheek closing his eyes. "My little Akira is growing up so much. I never expected you to be this stronger at just a short amount of time. Time slips away from me before I even realize it. Akira, if you want to get stronger then you must meet some people."

_Out of scene_

I looked at the scene to see it all become all white. I looked down at my hands.

"Why won't you show me about the other people I met?" I asked the little me.

"Because you will meet them again, and at that time you will already receive all of your memories." The little me answered. "Those people helped you become stronger, you became great friends with them, you grew stronger, and controlled the vampire inside." I can feel pain inside my body that is from my human side. The little look at me with sadness. "Your feeling your human side in pain aren't you?" I nodded my head. "I'll show you one more memory, the memory of how you lose all of it in the beginning."

My eyes widen looking at the little me, the one white screen showed a different scene of an 8 year old me.

_In the scene_

"I can't believe that she did this to my parents. It was all her. I trusted her and know I figured out she killed my parents." I screamed with tears flowing down my cheeks.

_'I'm sorry Akira. I promised you I'll always be here for you, but... now I know who killed your parents. I need you to go somewhere else and be safe. The human side of you is killing you right? You know what you decided to do, so please run from here and please think of what you want to do.' _Heinz-oto-san's words were last thing I remember before running away from the house. I wasn't strong enough to say good-bye to any of them, especially not her. I even left my bracelet to Heinz-oto-san to hold on to. I ran and ran until I finally saw a church with a little girl that is behind the man. I looked at the priest for my eyes widen.

"Your..." I said.

"Akira Yoshimoto..." The man said. I felt the pain worsen as I looked up at the moon. "Yoshimoto-san, what's wrong?!" He walks up to me shouting holding me in his arms. I looked up at the moon to feel a weird connection with it. I look to see white hair and brown hairs smiling at me warmly.

"Mother..." I whispered reaching my hand to the moon. 'I want to be half human and half-vampire a little longer. Please help me mother... father...' I closed my eyes surrounding in the darkness.

_"Your wish is granted. I'm so sorry, my precious Akira." _I can hear mother's voice inside my head. I lost myself in the darkness for the next day to forget everything except my name. The man name Seiji Komori adopted me and I had a little sister name Yui Komori.

One night, I figured about my vampire side. Seiji, father, wanted me to only tell him and Yui if I feel hungry or anything like that. Yui and Seiji helped me with my vampire side and I felt so warm on the family I have now. I looked down at my blue cross I had since I first arrived here. I looked in the middle to see words form.

'Akira... Yoshimoto...' After I looked at that name. I looked all over father's study of vampires to see a book of the Yoshimoto family. I look to read of them in red dead. I learn about the Yoshimoto family for 3 years. It must've have been coincidence that Akihiko Yoshimoto's daughter had my name. I nodded my head giving up on learning the Yoshimoto family and focus on now. I didn't mind waiting for my memories for a little while, I just need to focus on now.

_Out of the scene_

I smiled looking at the scene of me and Yui in middle school smiling like we are the only two people in the world. I look to see everything we did together. I regained all of my memories of the Sakamaki brothers and will wait for my other memories soon. The pain on my human side was worse than I expected to be. I couldn't believe how much I felt when I was little like this. I lay down on the ground holding my stomach and my head.

"You have choice, Akira Yoshimoto." The little me said. "Be half-human and half-vampire or a full vampire. You decided. If you want to be a half-human and half-vampire then you must forget everything, including meeting Yui. If you wish to become a full vampire then, you will have all of yours powers and keep your memories. So, what is your decision?"

I thought for a moment. 'I don't want to forget this at all, I don't want to forget about Yui, but I still want to feel like I've always have. Being half-human makes me feel like I'm part of my mom, human.' I thought some more closing my eyes. I looked up at the little me with confident eyes.

"I choose..."

**Please look forward for the next chapter to see what Akira choose. **

**Please review. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! I hope you guys like this chapter. I do not own Diabolik Lovers. This is going to be a long chapter with 2 episodes and extra in one. So please look forward to it. **

Chapter 17

**Author's POV**

Akira was laying on the couch, her head was on Cordelia's lap. Cordelia run her fingers through her hair having a big smile on her face. She was laughing and smiling at Richter.

"Yes, that's right." Cordelia says as they both look at Akira. Cordelia never left that smile off of her face seeing her sleep so peacefully.

"What have we here?" Reiji says cutting in. Cordelia and Richter look down stairs to see Reiji. "I heard that our uncle had a visitor. But I never imagined that visitor would be you." Reiji looked at Cordelia's lap for his eyes to go wide and his hands in fist. He compose himself so Cordelia wouldn't see his anger.

"It's been a long time, Reiji." Cordelia says. "If only you weren't so stiff, you would look just like Karl from back when I first met him."

"Heinz...o-oto-san... Rei-chan..." Akira said slowly her eyes trying to wake up. Cordelia put her hand on Akira's eyes trying to ease her.

"That's right Akira. Karl Heinz." Cordelia says rubbing her hair.

"Please do not needlessly invoke my father's name." Reiji cuts in. "I find it seriously offensive." Cordelia chuckled looking at him.

"Don't be so standoffish." Cordelia says. "Come closer." Reiji was fast to walk up the stairs without any noises.

"It is apparent that scheming comes as naturally as breathing to you." Reiji says.

"Reiji, must I explain? I want to stay vibrant as long as I live." Akira took a deep breathe and squinted her eyes.

"Rei-chan..." Akira's hand raise to Reiji direction. "No..." Cordelia smiled and looked at Richter. Richter nodded his head standing up. He took Akira's hand and sit her up, her face was on his chest. "No... Rei-chan..." She was breathing heavily like she was pain.

"I will tell you what I despise most." Cordelia says ignoring the pain on Akira's face. "Boredom. Boredom is the most painful thing immortals like ourselves can endure. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, you have a point." Reiji replies. "Boredom doesn't suit you. Death suits you much better." Akira's hand held onto Richter's shirt tightly, her face even more in pain. Richter smoothed her hair down trying to comfort her.

"I will take that as a compliment." Cordelia says. "Won't you sit over there?" She points to the sit next to her. "I would like to talk face-to-face. You can hold onto my little Akira if you like." Reiji doesn't move or say anything but looks at Akira seeing her in pain. "What's this? Are you being defensive? Afraid something bad is happening to Akira? In that respect, you're exactly like Beatrix."

"Beatrix...mama..." Akira said softly her breathing slowly down. Reiji, Cordelia, and Richter looked at Akira. Reiji was surprise while Cordelia clicked her tongue, and Richter didn't show any expression at all. Cordelia looks back at Reiji.

"You suppress your emotion and try to hid how you feel, but little Akira is able to show your expression. I'm surprised, and jealous at the same time to know that she is the only one to see these expression you make. She ultimately met a useless, pathetic end." Cordelia met Yui at the last sentence. "I wonder, will Akira lose her memories again just so she can be human and vampire. If she doesn't make a choice then she surely will die." Reiji's jaw tighten to hear this.

"Oh, my! Did I touch a nerve?" Cordelia says amused. "Beatrix didn't seem to love you as much as she loved Shu, her eldest son, so I assumed you wouldn't mind if I slandered her and keep Akira all to myself."

"I see." Reiji says. "So, that is how you turned my father and his brother, my uncle, on one another."

"Are you suggesting that I tore them apart?" Cordelia questions. "You make me sound like the root of all evil. You could be right."

"No..." Akira said quietly for only Richter to hear.

"I may be the reason. Karl and Richter's once-friendly relationship deteriorated." Cordelia continues. Akira grips on his jacket tightly.

"Uncle... Richter... Heinz...oto-san..." Cordelia looked at Akira her smile only widen.

"Their bond couldn't have been that strong if it could be ruined by a woman like you." Reiji explains. Cordelia chuckles raising her hand.

"You are remarkably observant for a son of Beatrix." She stands up walking to Reiji. "I like you even more." Akira reached her hand out to Reiji.

"Rei...chan..." Reiji was going to walk over to Akira, but Cordelia was in his way smiling at him. Cordelia chuckled and put her hand on his neck leaning him down to her.

"Your eyes look just like Karl's." Cordelia says. She takes of his glasses and drops them on the floor. She moved some of his hair to see a closer look of his eyes. "I will let you in on 2 of my secrets out of respect for your eyes. My secrets..." She touched his cheek and down to his lips. Her head on to his ear. "in order to take revenge on Karl. I will make him pay with his death. The start of it all, was Akira's parents." She kissed his neck.

"Revenge for not loving you?" Reiji ask.

"It appears you don't understand men and women yet. My desire to kill him is the greatest proof of my love. Akira was one of the treasures that Karl holds a great deal for. Karl showed great loved to Akira, and he still loved her mother. So, I got my revenge and I decided to keep Akira as my own. Besides, she is the one that will marry his sons." Cordelia explains. Akira was squirming in Richter's grip making him hold her tighter.

"In other words, you want to push your love upon him whether he wants it or not?" Reiji ask. Cordelia moved to look at him.

"You certainly are fond of speaking out of turn." Cordelia says looking angry at him. "I think I will silence that mouth of yours." She leaned forward to put her lips on his.

* * *

><p><strong>Akira's POV<strong>

My eyes squinted and I made some grunting noises, until I open my eyes to see Cordelia kissing Reiji. I can feel my brown eyes glowing red and back to brown and my hair doing the same. I was going to move forward when I felt a tight hold on me. I looked up to glare at Richter.

"Let me go." I said. Richter looked at me expressionless.

"I don't think you want to be in the middle of this Akira." Richter whispers in my ear. I struggle on his hold.

"Let me go!" I looked from the corner of my eye to see them kissing still. His arm around Yui's waist. They stop kissing to look at each other.

"Please don't toy with me." Reiji says looking at her.

"I am becoming interested in you as a man." Hearing Cordelia say that in Yui's body really makes me sick.

"And what of my uncle?" Reiji says taking a glance at me before looking back at Cordelia.

"He doesn't object to whatever I choose to do." Cordelia says. I can feel Richter's grip on me tighten making me cringe. "Now, let's continue. We have all the time in the world. Now, come."

"Itai!" I said quietly but loudly for them to hear. Richter loosen his grip on me making me breathe. I looked at Reiji to see him anger at Richter and Cordelia.

"I think I'll pass." Reiji says never taking his eyes off of me. Cordelia looked at him angry. He got Cordelia to let go of him. "I only came here to get Akira, not this. I am not attracted to corrupt women of loose mortals." Cordelia looked at him angry before slapping him on the face.

"Rei-chan!" I shouted to walk over to him for to feel pain again and holding onto Richter.

"Come on, let's stop this fighting." A voice said that I know all to well. I felt relieve to hear his voice and looked down. "We're family."

"Lai-chan..." I said in a whisper.

"Laito." Cordelia said. Cordelia first walked up to him and grabbed my arm. Richter let go of me, but I noticed the hesitation in letting me go. Her grip on my arm was tight and painful making the pain I already had worse.

"Itai..." I said feeling the tears coming to my eyes. She walked with me by her side to look at Laito.

"I thought that the next time I saw you would be in Hell." Laito said. He looked at me seeing Cordelia's grip on my arm and holding my stomach.

"I'm sorry I didn't live up to your expectations." Cordelia says, her arms around me and her head on my shoulder.

"No, this is better than I expected." Laito says. My eyes widen looking at him confused.

'Lai-chan?' I thought. I looked to see someone walking next to Laito.

"Kana-chan..." I said trying to wiggle out of Cordelia's grip but she smiled at me and tighten her hold on me. My heart was beating fast, my face showed pain.

"My little song bird..." Cordelia says happily. "Please do entertain Mommy with your beautiful singing voice like you used to."

"Mother, but how?" Kanato says surprise. I look to see him starring at Cordelia then at me.

'How can I possibly make them understand that I remember?'

"Oh, be quiet." I hear Subaru say in the back. Subaru looks at me, and gets even angrier. "Neither of you belong here." He walks up a little. "Get lost." My eyes and hair were changing colors again. I was leaning against Cordelia in pain.

"I see the human is starting to die." She whispered in my ear. I glared at her irritated and annoyed, I can't do anything yet.

'Come one. How long does this transformation takes?' I thought.

'Just a little longer.' The little me says.

"You put on a good show, Subaru..." Richter says walking up to our side. "despite your inability to protect your own mother." I glared at Richter for saying that.

"Shut up!" Subaru says jumping up the banister to punch Richter. Richter blocks his attack and turn his arm. Subaru kicked him to let him go, Richter moved back from his kick. He jumped back down behind Laito and Kanato.

"Suba..." My heart was beating fast. "Itai..." I said holding on to my heart and knelling on the floor. Richter looks at me, he walks up to me and grabs my arm.

"None of you can hope to rival me." Richter says looking at me before pulling me up bridal style facing his back on them.

"Let me go!" I shouted banging on his chest. I looked to see Reiji trying so hard to resist the urge to punch Richter but walks over to his glasses. I can hear someone chuckle and look to see Shu.

"Are you sure about that?" Richter glares at Shu.

"What?"

"You're the one who's putting on a show." Shu replies.

"Shu, what are you trying to say?" Richter ask. Shu stands up from the couch to look at Richter.

"To Karl Heinz, the head of the family, you don't even register as a rival." Richter clicked his tongue facing him with me still in his arms. Cordelia walks over to Richter stroking my cheek affectionately. "Is this the best entertainment you can provide? Akira, why don't you sing for us? I know you did the last time, you must remember that."

"N..." My eyes were wide as I can feel my eyes and hair changing color.

'This is going to hurt.' The little me says. Cordelia smiled seeing my eyes widen and different things happen.

"Ahhh!" I screamed in pain. Everyone's, except Richter and Cordelia, eyes were wide hearing me scream. I closed my eyes from all that screaming and feeling weak. Cordelia took me in her arms in this time and looked at Richter.

"Dispose of them. Immediately!" Cordelia command Richter. I took a glance to see Subaru's knife handing it to Richter.

"Why, this is Subaru's knife." I tried to reach for it but Richter got it before me. Cordelia put one arm around me and smooth my hair down. "I believe that one stab through the heart with this is all it would take."

"No..." I said pulling on Cordelia to move.

"Yes." She ignores me. "They would disintegrate instantly, without pain. That shows how much I love them. Now dispose of them, and I will make you the next head of the family."

"No...Cordelia-mama." Cordelia looked down at me with a gentle smile that I remembered when I was child.

"Do you swear to make me the next head of the family if I kill them?" Richter ask. Cordelia looked at all of them.

"Yes."

"That's strange." Richter says. Cordelia and I looked at him shocked and confused. "Wasn't that already one of the terms of our agreement when I saved you as you lay dying? You swore that if I saved your life, you would put me on the throne." Cordelia touched his arm with her arm still around me.

"Richter, I would do anything you desire." Cordelia says. "Now hurry up and dispose of these boys, and we can finally have Akira only by our side. Do it for me." I can feel my vampire instincts telling me Cordelia's endanger.

"Cor-"

"You are a fool." Richter cuts me off. "You are useless to me in your less-than pristine condition. All I need I your heart, and Akira..." He looked at me. "...will be by my side." My eyes widen as I can feel my vampire instincts increase. I pull on Cordelia's dress for her to look at me. Her eyes were wide to see me, she looked back at Richter. "As long as I awaken the girl who has your heart, and make her mine, I can become the next head of the family without your assistance. Plus, let's not forget that it is Akira who choose one of the sons to become the successor, and if they all die then she has no choice then to marry the only living head left." Cordelia and I stepped back from Richter looking at him.

"Did you plan this from the moment I entrusted you with my heart?"

"Did you only just realize that?" Richter ask. He turns to look at us. "It is not you who are using me. It is I who am using you." He pulled Cordelia by the wrist releasing her from me. The moon was shining on me as I felt the vampires blood inside me grew.

"Cordelia!" I shouted trying to stand up but fell on the ground. I grabbed his shoulder for him to smirk and let go of Cordelia.

"Akira!" Cordelia screamed. My neck stretched easily for him. He was close to put his fangs on my neck but...

"Hey, you!" I hear someone's voice behind me helping me stand up. I looked to see who speaks for my eyes to widen.

"Aya-chan!"

"Would the both of you just shut the hell up?" Ayato says. "Akira belongs to me. I won't let you touch her without my say-so!" Richter hold on to me with his arm around my waist. He grabbed one of the swords and pointed at Ayato. I struggle out of his grasp to walk to Cordelia. Cordelia hugged me and we glared at Richter.

"Do not interfere!" He shouts. He swings his sword at Ayato but Ayato jumped back.

"Aya-chan!" I yelled.

"Why, you..."

"Hey, Ayato!" Laito yelled throwing Ayato a sword.

"Your free ride is over. I'll make you regret coming here!"

"And what do you think you can do about it?" Richter questions smirking. I can hear metal against metal watching Richter and Ayato fight. Ayato keeps walking back and I keep wanting to go and help him. Ayato was thrown back to the wall and Richter pierced his shoulder. His blood hitting my noise making me scared for his life. Until then I couldn't take it anymore as I ran to Richard and I touched Ayato's sword for it to glow.

"What?!" Ayato shouted. My hair was brown with white steaks and my brown eyes had little red pupils in them. Everyone's eyes were surprise to see me like this. I took Ayato's sword to swing at Richter for him to let go of Ayato.

"You... your a full vampire." He smirked. "How do I even know that you have your memories?"

_Sweet dreams are made of this_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_Travel the world and the seven seas_

_Everybody's looking for something_

_Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them want to get used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you_

_Some of them want to be abused_

All of their eyes were wide listening to me sing, even Cordelia was surprise. "i remember everything. Singing with Kana-chan. Shu-chan and I were in the village playing with our human friend. Rei-chan, feeling alone, promise him that I will never make him feel alone like that. Lai-chan, the pain he suffered from thinking that Cordelia was his lover than a mother. Finally, Suba-chan, how hurt he was, not knowing real love from his own mother. I remember everything. My parents..." I swing my sword at him for him to swing back. "Beatrix-mama..." I swing again for him to step back. "Christa-mama..." The moon was shinning on my hair and my eyes making me glow bright. "Heinz-oto-san... I will never forgive Cordelia for ordering those hunters to kill my parents." I look to see a hurt expression in her eyes but her mouth was smirking. "But, I will thank her for along me to meet all of them." I had smile on my face as I swing one more time for him to fall back.

Richter smiled at me. I can see he has an idea in his head. "So, the reason you gave up your human life was because of her." He glance his way towards Cordelia. My eyes widen in realization, my eyes narrowed at him.

"No, it isn't Yui's fault! I decided it! Don't you dare blame this on Yui!" I yelled at him and swing my sword at him. He smirked and pushed me back with his sword. I fell to the ground on my back looking to see his sword on my neck. I hear everyone gasp, even Cordelia, to try and walk forward but hesitant. Richter smiled and raised his sword up on me. I didn't close my eyes but glared at him angry.

"No..." I heard a soft voice and that I knew so well, and missed. "Onee-chan..." I look at Cordelia to see her eyes pink instead of green.

"Yui..." I said in a quiet voice.

"Onee-chan, your..." Yui looked at Richter directions to see in his hands Subaru's knife. My eyes widen looking at Yui. Yui ran to Richter and grabbed the knife from him and walked down.

"No... Yui!" She glanced at me one more time before standing on the top of the stairs. The knife was point at her heart and my eyes widen even more.

"I'm sorry, Onee-chan." Yui looked at me. "Because of me, you sacrifice your human life."

"No! Yui! It was my decision! I-"

"At least..." Yui cut me off. "...I won't hurt you or anyone else anymore." Yui pulled the knife towards her chest piercing her heart deep. I can feel tears in the corner of my eye as I ran at fast speed to catch from falling.

"Yui! Yui, please!" I looked to see her eyes closed not opening at all "Baka! Baka! Open your eyes, baka!" I put my head on her chest tears streaming down on my cheek.

"Her heart is mine!" I hear Richter yells, but I didn't pay attention as I hear wind behind me, and the sword cutting flesh. I looked up to glare at Richter who was stabbed by Ayato. I raised my hand at Richter showing a bright light at him to everyone's surprise. Ayato release his sword from his shoulder. He backed away from this bright light.

"Richter... in the name of the Yoshimoto, I want you to leave this home at once or be dead." I said like having 4 voices in one. Richter backs away and I picked up Yui to walk over to the couch. "Yui, please open your eyes." Yui squinted her eyes before finally showing me that her eyes were green. "Cordelia..." Cordelia chuckled looking at my surprise face as she rubs my cheek.

"Only a foolish girl would stab herself. What a joke. Her death and awakening are only a matter of time. And then, both her body and soul will be all mine. " I smiled back at her.

"She is foolish, but... she is the strongest girl I have met. And I won't let her die, but you will." I said. She clenched her teeth and closed her eyes looking a weak. "Yui... Yui! Damn it!" I looked at all of the brothers behind him. "Please! You have to help her! Please, everyone! We might not be blood, but she is my family!" Fresh new tears were going down my cheeks as I looked back at Yui. I took the knife out of Yui's body feeling her cold skin. "Yui..."

I hold on tightly to her hand trying to at least give some warmth I had. I looked to Subaru grabbing the knife from me and Richter nowhere in sight. Yui's skin looked so white like a ghost. My hands where in fist as they tried everything in a way to help Yui.

"Yui... I promise you that I will let you live, and I'm going to keep that promise. It wasn't you that made me become a full vampire." I look to see Yui twitch in pain. I put my hand on her forehead trying to ease the pain. "It wasn't your fault. I didn't want to run away anymore." Kanato, Shu, Subaru, and Ayato were the only people in the room listening to me. "I didn't want to run from the person that killed my parents, or forget about you guys anymore. I wanted to stay with you even if I had to sacrifice my human self. Please, understand that Yui. So, please open your eyes." Her pain was getting worse grunting even more.

"What's going on with her?" Subaru questioned.

"The awakening has probably started." Shu reply. I looked at him shocked.

"No, Yui can't give herself up like this! I refuse to let Cordelia to take her away!" I looked at Yui putting my hands on her shoulders. "Please Yui, just wait a little longer! Please fight her!"

"There is no precedent for an ordinary mortal woman to awaken with the power of vampire, right?" Kanato asked. I looked up at him and looked back at Yui.

"So... the only way for her to live. Is for her to become a vampire herself?" I questioned.

"Yes." Shu replies. I looked down at Yui my eyes sadden and becoming dark.

"All because of Cordelia wishing to stay alive." I looked to see Reiji holding a vial that will kill the woman inside of her, and that Kanato has Cordelia's ashes in his Teddy bear. "Kana-chan..." He walked over to Reiji and he mixed the vial with her ashes to a light blue. I looked at Ayato to see him starring at me the whole time with a soft smile.

"It did the trick." He said. My mouth formed a smile and my eyes tear in joy. I nodded my head looking at Yui. Ayato took the vial and looked at me and kissed me. My eyes were wide looking at me. "Now, don't get jealous okay?" My face flushed and I was completely confused until he put the vial in his mouth and kissed Yui on her lips. I can see Yui drinking the vial and her skin didn't look ghostly anymore. "Yui..." I walked over to her and leaned down to see her eyes open to bright pink. I smiled looking at her.

"Ayato? Onee-chan?" Yui says looking at us both.

"Yui..." I said smiling.

"I'm alive." She says looking at her hands. "What am I doing here?" I shook my head looking at her.

"Don't worry. Just right now you are alright." I said hugging her and feel everyone's stare on me and Yui.

"Onee-chan... I'm so thirsty." My eyes widen looking at her to see her pink eyes glowing, but my eyes soften.

"I know. I know Yui. I'm sorry." I said. Yui and I walked to the terrace and looked at the moon.

"Onee-chan..." I looked at her. "Even though I'm a vampire. You promise you will help me every step of the way."

"Of course. Plus, your big sister is royalty of the vampires too." I said looking down sighing. I hear footsteps behind me to see Ayato walking up to us and showing our cross. I took my blue and she took her pink. I looked ahead of me to see everyone starring at me, including Yui. I smiled at them showing my fangs and my red/brown eyes, brown with white streak hair. "I'm back, mina." They all smiled at me and looking happy that I finally remember.

* * *

><p>2 weeks later<p>

I remembered everything, Yui is a vampire, and Cordelia and Richter is dead. The only thing that is happening now is that Karl Heinz is entering the household now. It was 10 p.m. and I was watching the bright moon outside. Part of my memories still felt missing and I will find the rest, but for now I need to talk to Karl Heinz.

The doors open loudly and I can feel a familiar and warm presence. I walked out of my room to see all the brothers, Yui, and in front of them is Karl Heinz. We were in the living room and I smiled at him.

"Hello, Heinz-oto-san..." Everyone looked at me and Karl Heinz had a soft smile.

"Akira, it's been a long time." Karl Heinz. I walked to him with a smile.

"It has. I'm glad I remember everything now. That you are my godfather." Karl Heinz had a smile and his hand on my cheek. I looked at everyone from the corner of my eye to feel them irritated, except Yui who feels terrified.

"Akira... I told you didn't I? That once you get your memories..."

"I know." I cut him off. "I must choose the next successor, and that successor will be the person I marry." I looked at them to see wide eyes. "I am the child that must marry one of you. I live with Heinz-oto-san ever since I was 1 years old. My name is Akira Yoshimoto. The last survive and the princess of the Yoshimoto clan. Nice to finally tell you my true name." I smiled at them like when we were kids.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Please look forward to the rest of the chapter. Plus, I need your help! I want you guys to shows who Akira should end up with, and yes it also involves the Mukami brothers. So please help me out!**

**And please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! I hope you guys like this chapter. I also noticed that thorugh the whole time Karl Heinz is just Karlheinz. I'm sorry for not noticing it. I thought it was separate. Akira is still going to call him Heinz-oto-san though. Please enjoy. I do not own Diabolik lovers.**

Chapter 18

I was standing in front Karl Heinz, Heinz-oto-san, is what I call him. Heinz-oto-san was behind me and the people in front of me were the brothers and Yui. The triples eyes were wide with shocked. Reiji's expression didn't change at all just moving his glass up. Shu glanced at me before closing his eyes again leaning against the wall. I looked at all them feeling the betrayal, hatred from the brothers. It was Yui, who finally spoke up.

"So, you remember everything know Onee-chan?" Yui asked. I looked at her feeling relief that she started a conversation.

"Yeah. I remember my parents, Beatrix-mama, and Christa-mama." I heard gasp to look back at the brothers again.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, _Akira Yoshimoto."_ Shu's says in a serious and elder brother like voice. I was growing to be afraid because if their is one thing I know, when Shu gets serious. He is obviously pissed or confused, and confused isn't one of them.

"Um... Well, you see..." I explained to them about my parents and Karl Heinz first met. How this arrange marriage first take place, and how I came to the place. The only thing I didn't tell them about was the people who help control my powers. I figured that sooner or later they would find out for themselves. In fact, I only see hazy vision of them. The memories are still coming together as we speak now.

"I see. The girl we thought who was our dear friend turned out to lie to us." Kanato say crossing his arms. By the way, since Kanato ripped the bottle from Teddy, he no longer carries it anymore. I hear Ayato click his tongue.

"Lie to us or not. She is still the person that help us when we were depressed. She cared deeply about us." Ayato shouted at Kanato. Shu stand up getting Ayato's vision from looking at Kanato.

"Your being too loud. We know that, we are just all surprised." Shu says lazily. "Don't admit you aren't surprise either?" Shu narrows his eyes at Ayato, who only clicked his tongue looking at me.

"My, my..." I turned to Karl Heinz to see him looked amused. "I never expected all my sons to grow up like this. Could it be the work of your mothers or...Akira?" He looked at me with a soft smile.

'Heinz-oto-san...?' Karl Heinz looked at his sons glaring at him.

"You all have become soft. I'm not even sure I want Akira to marry my blood-related sons." My mouth was wide when he said blood-related again.

"Heinz-oto-san..."

"Akira..." Karl Heinz cuts me off. "The agreement with your parents was that you must marry one of my sons. Their was no blood-related sons on the contract, no?" My eyes were wide as I looked at him. Karl Heinz put his hand on my head, but someone grabbed my arm pulling me away from him.

"Stay away from her." I looked behind me to see Laito glaring at Karl Heinz. Karl Heinz just had a smirk on his face.

"Why shouldn't I touched my adopted daughter?" Everyone gasp looking at me. I only looked down. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention the part how Karl Heinz adopted me. Karl Heinz walked over to me and Laito. "So, I am her guardian, godfather, and her oto-san." Laito loosens his arms around me to his side.

"Laito...?" I look to see him angry at me.

"Any other secrets Akira?" He says rather coldly. I looked at the other brothers to see them looked at me coldly too. I step back to bump into Karl Heinz, he puts his arms around me protectly.

"Now, now. It wasn't Akira's fault. I told her not to tell anyone about our meeting, so she had to keep secret. If she didn't... she would never see you again." Karl Heinz smirk widen. Yui's eyes and the brother's eyes were wide even Reiji and Shu. "Now, do you understand? Instead of hating her, you should be grateful. She wanted to see all of you so much, so in order for her to do that she had to keep secret. This is the only lie that she have kept from you. Everything else is true, is it not?" It was quiet for a few minutes before Ayato broke the silence.

"As much as I hate to say it... he's right."

"Yes. Akira helped us." Kanato replies.

"She helped us from the dark." Laito continued.

"The pressure we have suffer from our parents." Subaru spoke.

"Being ignored by your own mother." Reiji says.

"Having the pressure to go through as the heir to the family." Shu says. They all looked at me.

**"Our light, Akira." **They said surprising me and Yui.

"I see." Karl Heinz whispers in my ear. "But, Akira." I look up at him. "Who is it you are going to choose?" I was completely confused since I loved them all so much. "Plus, don't forget _them._"

"Them?" I asked.

"We'll, you have to wait for tomorrow to know what I mean." Karl Heinz says letting me go with a smile on his face. "Sorry Akira, but I only wanted to say hello and welcome back. I'll have to leave again tomorrow. Oh, and, tomorrow their is going to be guest coming. Please, welcome my sons. Akira, they are also the candidates for this arrange marriage. Have fun." In a flash of an eye, Karl Heinz was gone no one in sight.

'Them?' I thought.

"What does he mean by them?" Shu asked. I shrugged from answering him.

'Could it be? The other people that has my memories?' I thought. My hands were in fist to know about the people that has the last fragment of my memory coming tomorrow. I heard something fall down that sounded like a chain. I looked down at the floor to see the bracelet that Kanato gave me. I picked it up to notice that the C in Cordelia was gone. It was then replaced with an A, K, Y, and lastly another R. I was surprise to see new charms that I have never even remembered before. I grew curious into know these people names.

"Is something wrong Onee-chan?" Yui asked me. I turned to her hiding the bracelet in my pocket.

"Nothing. I just grew curious into knowing these knew people, who will be the candidates." I can tell the tension was serious, and we all grew curious.

"Well, we can worry about that later. Right now, Akira, you have paper work to do." I looked at Reiji confused.

"Paper work?" I questioned. Reiji nodded his head continuing.

"Since you are an Yoshimoto, and the only heir to that clan. You have work that an heir must need in order to keep the peace. Just like Karl Heinz, you have work to do. You are the princess and the last survive of your clan." I nodded my head in understanding.

"But, if I am the last survive, why do I need to do paper work?"

"To keep the peace of the other vampires of course." Laito chuckles. "You didn't think you were the only one that had to keep the peace."

"Now, the missing piece of the vampires clan has been found. You have serious work that needs to come to you." Kanato says with a smile on his face.

"You must hurry. You don't want it to pile up do you?" Ayato has a playful smirk.

"Too noisy." Shu complains. "Just go Akira." I look at all the brothers to nod my head and walk to my room. As I enter my room, they were all right. The paper work piling up every minute. I read through the papers working the fix and signing them, but I noticed one thing that was strange.

"Vampire Attacks?" I spoke to myself. Apparently, this was about a rumor about young girls getting their blood all dried up. Their were puncture wounds on the girls neck creating the rumor that a _vampire _sucked her blood. I looked through the piles about this attack to see one that Karl Heinz signed. He signed the part where the Yoshimoto's daughter must take care of this attack. I sighed seeing Karl Heinz signing all this about how I'll take care, or how I'll fix this. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Kidding about what?" I heard a husky voice that was whispering in my ear. I turned around to see a boy with black hair and white tips. He has blue-grey eyes and also three black piercings on his right ear. I was surprise to see him carry a book, my books to be exact. He was wearing a school uniform. I didn't even hear come in, but I felt cold air that was waving my hair to the side. I looked at the window to see it completely open.

'Did he come through the window?' I looked at the corner of my eye to see arm grabbing the paper of Vampire Attacks.

"Yoshimoto's daughter?" The man says grabbing a seat. "I didn't expect that Karl Heinz made Yoshimoto-san's daughter take care of this."

"Yeah..." I spoke quietly. "Neither did I..." I glanced at the handsome young man staring at his features. It was nostalgic somehow, his voice, his features, and the aura around him just screamed superior. The young man finally noticing me staring at him, he put the paper back on my desk smirking at me. His elbow was on the desk, his palm was on his cheek, he was staring at me with amusement.

"Is their something on my face, Yoshimoto-san's daughter?" My eyes widen in surprise in wonder how he knows this.

"How do...?"

"Karlheinz told us." My eyes grew even wider and his smirk grew wider. It was like he was messing me, waiting for all the expression to make. _'My cute little toy.'_

'What? Where did that voice come from?' I thought.

"Hello." I saw a hand waving in front of my face. "Are you alright?" He may have asked that, but in his voice was caring and amused at the same time.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Um..."

"Yes." His face closer to mine and I couldn't help but blush from the closeness.

"Who are you?" This time the young man's eyes were wide. "How do you know me? Are you... part of my memories somehow?" His smirk was back on his face as he stand up.

"In time, you will see us soon. Until then..." He kissed my forehead before his voice finish his sentence in my head, echoing. "My cute little toy." He was gone, the window was still open with the breeze. I was shocked to know from hearing him say that, the same phrase from before, except this voice was husky and soft. I couldn't control my heart beating and the butterflies in my stomach that can still feel warm lips on my forehead.

'Who is he?' I wondered.

* * *

><p>It was still night, to be specific 2:20 a.m. and still bunch of papers. I swear it's almost like Reiji is trying to kill me. I thought he was my childhood friend not some slave driver. Out of all the siblings, he's the one that is going to make me go nuts with these papers.<p>

"This sucks!" I shouted putting my head on the desk crossing my arms. "I'm so tired! I hate Rei-chan! This sucks!"

"You're too noisy, Akira." I hear lazy voice that was on my bed. I didn't have to look up in order to know who this person was.

"You suck too, Shu-chan." I replied to him.

"Why?" He sits up leaning against the board staring at my head. I look up at him, eyes to eyes, both of us not even breaking eye contact.

"You bring me so much paper work that it's hard to do it myself. And if you haven't check the time." I pointed at my clock. "It's already morning, and we have guest coming tomorrow."

"Tomorrow night." He informs me.

"Still?" I slumped back down on my desk. "I haven't slept in 5 hours. I'm exhausted Shu-chan. It isn't fair."

"Of course being the heir isn't fair." I grumbled from his sentence closing my eyes. "Though, I guess you can say this is punishment for telling us sooner." My eyes snapped open looking at him.

"This is one hell of a punishment?" I told him sticking my tongue out.

"Your not a child anymore Akira. You are a princess, and every royalty has stuff like this. You are no exception. I have to do this too." He explains to me.

"You're talking a lot this morning." I informed him. "The last time you talk this much was when... Ed-chan was alive." Shu narrowed his eyes at me before looking down.

"Yeah." He agreed. I heard footsteps coming towards me to see Shu coming close grabbing a set across from me. He looked at the papers and organize them. I was surprise to only see 3 piles. "This pile," He means the very first one. "is the one you need to look forward too and sign. This pile," He points to the middle. "are the contracts and changes that must be made. The last pile is for you to keep. I suggest you put this pile in a folder where you wouldn't lose it."

I was shocked to hear him explain all this to me. I looked at the 3 piles surprise. "You really have done this before." Shu looks at me before nodding his head.

"Yeah. It gets hard first, but it becomes easier when you organize and do it often." Shu stands up facing his back on me. I stand up walking to Shu hugging him.

"Thank you Shu-chan." Shu pats my arm for me to let go. He turns to me with a genuine smile, a smile that he has when we were children. "Shu-chan..." He cups my cheeks, his face coming closer to me. His lips only centimeters away from mine. I couldn't help but close my eyes feeling his breath, but... his hands left my cheeks. I open my eyes to see him staring at the door. "Is something wrong?"

"No... it's nothing." He put his hand on my head. "You should work on those papers of yours. The more work the more you can sleep. See ya." He exits my room closing the door. I sighed running a hand through my hair walking to my desk. I slumped in my chair seeing two piles of work not even finish, while only half of it is done. I grabbed one paper and a pen to look over the mistakes that need to be fixed.

3:30 a.m. Kill me now, 3:30. I don't care what Shu says. I'm never going to get sleep at all. In this rate, I will fall asleep all day because of this. I don't want to be lazy like Shu or blow off my work like Ayato. I put my hands in my hair in irritation.

"Punishment, huh? I rather have a different kind of punishment than paper work. Anything, but paperwork." My head was on my desk feeling my eyes close. I try to open my eyes to see a shadowy figure at the window thinking that it was the same guy again. My eyes flutter until finally surrendering myself to sleep.

I felt someone's back fingers rubbing against my cheek. "You need to wake up." A voice soft, yet violent sending shivers down my spine. The hand move from my cheeks to the back of my neck tickling me. "I'll not repeat myself." This time his voice was rough, cruel, and mean, but this voice... 'it can't be...' My eyes snap open to look at the person who still is tickling the back of my neck. I hold his wrist to stop him from tickling me anymore. "You're so sensitive on your neck."

This guy was different from before, except he was wearing a school uniform. He had messy dark blond hair that was tied up in a bun. His eyes shown of brown that stared into my brown/red eyes. The soft eyes that I remember from a child making me feel like I was in dream. I can feel tears coming out of the corner of my eyes as I reach a hand to cup his cheek. The young man was surprise seeing my actions but he let me rest my hand on his cheek. He cupped my hand bringing it to his lips.

'Can he really be? Ed-chan...' I was still staring at his face feeling that I never want to wake up from this amazing dream. My childhood friend, the human friend I made with Shu as a child. I look at his face taking in all of his features, his hands were warm, even though he was dead it felt so warm. 'How much did I miss this warmth from you, Ed-chan...?'

The man looked at me pissed before gripping on my hand. "Is something the wrong princess?" My eyes widen feeling his grip tighten on my hand.

'No... this isn't Ed-chan... Ed-chan is nice. He is so mean and cruel, yet his voice... why does his voice sound so much like him?'

"W-Who are you?" He smirked coming close to my face.

"I don't want to say." In that moment, his lips where on mine roughly. My eyes widen as I tried his punched his chest.

"Stop!" I shouted. His kiss keeps coming to my lips roughly that it hurts. "No! Stop!" He slipped his tongue in my mouth roughly pushing my tongue. 'This is not Ed-chan! He's not Ed-chan! Ed-chan wouldn't hurt me!' I kept punching chest for him to stop but he wouldn't. The kiss was making me lose breath as I felt my knees grow weak. He put his arm around my waist making me lean against him.

'_I can't believe you blush like this. You're so cute. You're lips taste like sugar.' The little boy licks his lips. 'Can I have more?' _A teasing little boy's voice said inside my head. My eyes widen to hear another persons voice.

"Stop..." I spoke between his rough kisses. "Please..." I begged this time. He finally released my swollen lips to have triumph smirk.

"The next time, you let that brother kiss you. You better expect punishment, because this kiss is only the beginning."

"W-Why?" I asked breathless ready to pass out. He chuckled carrying me, bridal style, over to my bed.

"Because..." He touches my lips with his index finger. "...you're lips taste like sugar." My eyes widen but he covers my eyes with palm. "You finished, so you can get enough sleep now." I couldn't reply to him as I felt myself relaxing, finally giving myself to sleep.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I was wondering if I should change this story into rate M then T. What do you guys think?**

**Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! I hope you guys like this story so far. If you have any questions at all about this story, please PM. I'll try and answer the questions as best as I can. Well, enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 19

I woke up from the blinding light that was shining in my room. The sunlight doesn't hurt me at all, instead it gives me a warm, pleasant feeling. I looked around my room to see that I finished the papers and it was 10 in the morning. I remembered the events that happened this morning and decided to forget it. I wanted to forget about that look like person Edgar, including that guy who kissed my forehead. I don't know who they are, but the next time I see them. It won't end in a pleasant welcome. I stand up walking to the bathroom quickly taking a shower. I looked at my brown with white streaks long hair and decided it was time to cut it short.

I grabbed the scissor and cut my long hair, my bangs to the right side, my hair was to my shoulders again. My hair was still able to cover my neck, but now it's not in the middle of back and irritating me anymore. This will help me fight, if needed. I went to my closet to grab blue skirt with white stockings, my long sleeve V-neck shirt, I had a pin to keep my bangs in place. My bangs will sometime cover my right eye like I was some devil, but of course I might have grew to be nicer to my childhood. Though, I will be devil at times, difficult definitely. This is just who I am, the devil/ angel Akira. I put on my black shoes out of my room.

I decided to go to the breakfast table, since I knew that everyone will meet up with each other in the morning table. I enter the room to see it not so surprising dark, but having a little light. The first person to notice me was Yui, who stand up shocked.

"Akira...?" Yui questions. Everyone looked at me confused and surprised to see my hair short like before. I smiled at everyone stretching.

"Morning. Man, did I miss my old self, before all this drama started." I sit down at the end of the chair grabbing my knife and fork. We were having eggs, bread, small pancakes, and sausage. Their was jam, peanut butter, all kinds of different flavor for bread. Of course, I knew that everyone was surprise to see my hair like when we first entered this house. Everyone, including Yui, smiled seeing me eat so happily.

"I hope you finish the paper work." Reiji pulled a conversation from this silence room. I kept eating while speaking to him.

"I have. The first pile on the left is the one that needed to be sign, and the middle are the papers that need to go back so they fix the mistake I caught. The very last pile is for me to keep, so I hope you don't ruin the mess, Rei-chan." I replied putting an egg in mouth. Everyone looked at me astonished and amazed, but I can see a slight happiness from Shu's side. I heard a whistle coming from Laito.

"Well, well~. Listen to Akira speaking like a royal. I never thought I would have heard this from you." Laito put a teasing smile on his face looking at me, his chin on the back of his hands, his elbows resting on the table. I narrowed my eyes at him using one of my powers to causing his drink to _accidentally _spill on his shirt. "W-What happened?!"

Kanato, Ayato, and Yui try their hardest not to laugh, same with me as well. Subaru glanced at me confused, Reiji smirked seeing the displeased face on Laito's face, and Shu didn't pay attention at all just eating his breakfast.

"Are you okay, Lai-chan~?" I asked innocently, maybe too innocent. Laito looked at me confused as I flash him my eyes turning red. Yui looked at me surprised and a little shaken.

"Don't tell me that the old Akira..." My smirk grew wider as I stand up my bang hiding my right eye.

"Yep." My eyes flash red looking at them. "The old Akira is back with the new one. You guys do have a soft spot in my heart that's for sure, but I am a devil in my heart too." I finished my food, plate on plate. I looked over at Ayato to see him still staring at me shocked. I thought of a great idea to tease like we were little. He never noticed that I was right behind him until he felt something on his shoulder. He looked at me shocked and so did the rest of the brothers.

"I guess, I still need to work on my powers." I informed everyone. I smiled down at Ayato and bend down to kiss Ayato on the cheek. His face was red as he stepped back holding his cheek. "It's been a while since I teased you Aya-chan."

Shu sighed leaning against the chair. "I had no idea the Akira with memories and new personalities can be this..." I looked at him confused. "...appealing." The other brothers looked me, their eyes telling me that they agree with Shu.

"I must admit. I did miss have my memories, but..." I faced my back on them. I put my hand on my shoulder showing them charm bracelet. "...not all of my memories are back."

"What do you...?" Kanato asked before noticing the 4 new letters on the charm. "4 new charms." I looked at my charm seeing it dangling.

"Yeah. I want to find out who these people are. Though, I'm sure that the people we are meeting tonight might be them." I narrowed my eyes just remembering about those two guys this morning. I decided that was just a very bad dream, and my mind was playing tricks on me because I was exhausted. I put my hands in my pockets looking forward. "I'm going out. I'll back before the sunsets." I waved good-bye to them. I grabbed my purse around my head, the bag on my left hip. I head outside hearing Yui scream 'have nice day, Onee-chan!'

I walked out of the door to feel the wind blow in my hair, the sounds of birds, and the sunlight hitting my skin. I walked out of the huge gates, hearing a creaking sound from the gate. Instead of taking a cab, I walked to the busy shopping district. The clothes weren't that great, but I did get charm that has the letter Y, the colors was yellow and pink. 'Yui...' I smiled to myself to hear whispers and big commotion.

"I can't believe that my favorite Idol is here!" One girl shouted.

"I know! I know! Kou Mukami, right?! God, he is handsome!" Her friend shouted along with her. I rolled my eyes from their yelling and gradually grew annoyed. I walked to the cashier getting the charm. I heard a bell ring from the door to see a guy with a hat.

"Welcome! Please let me know if you have any questions." The lady clerk spoke to the young man.

"Thank you very much." The boy's voice sounded like an angel that any girl would fall in love with. I glanced at the boy and he glanced at me. I noticed his blue eyes that remind me of one thing.

"Sky..." I spoke out loud. The man's eyes were wide looking at me.

"Excuse me?" The guy smiled kindly but for some reason his eyes shown a different story.

"No... nothing."

"Thank you for shopping with us!" The lady clerk grabbed my attention.

"Thank you very much." I replied back to her. I gave her tips and walked out with a bag in my hand avoiding the guy's eye contact. I looked through the busy district looking at pink and white dress. The bottom of the dress was very colorful, light pink, hot pink, with white. You wouldn't think of it as dress since the top was just white with laces. You would have thought that the dress was actually a t-shirt with a skirt.

"That would look beautiful on you." I recognized that angelic voice. I turned around to see the same boy with the sky eyes.

"Thanks, I think." I walked forward but I can still hear his footsteps behind.

"Say, why don't I show you around? My treat." I walked up in front of me. He had hat on, so I couldn't see what his hair color was at all. "Something wrong?"

"I can't see the color of your hair." I replied to his surprised. "If you have eyes that represents the sky, then I'm curious to know what your hair color is." His eyes widen for a minute before falling into a smirk.

"I see. So, you would ask a person's hair color than the person's name?" I smirked from his question.

"I only ask the person's name if they interest me." I replied to him. His smirk widen grabbing my hand.

"Well then, if you want to know what my hair color is, and know my name. You must spend your day with me until 4. Deal." I looked at my watch to see 1:30 p.m. 'Only 3 hours hanging with this guy, he's not annoying, and doesn't seem self-centered. Plus...' I looked at his eyes. '...I want to look at the sky from his eyes a little more.'

"You find my eyes that fascinating don't you?" He snaps me out of my thoughts.

"I can't help it. When I look at your eyes. I feel like I want to see the sky through your eyes." He was taken back from my answer.

"I... you're really weird." I shrugged my shoulders looking at him. I walked forward for him to behind me still grabbing my wrist, but this time intertwining our fingers with each other. I felt relaxed from this like this happening before. It was actually a pretty weird. We went to the cafe and every time he signed his name the waitress says it free. We went to a clothes shop for him to by us a necklace. He wore a mic, while I had one note on mine. He signed his name again they said it was free again. Every store we went to it, it was always free and the ladies would scream for joy. I stare at his back in confusion, but curious. I finally stop, he turned to look at me.

"What's wrong? It's still 3:30. I have 20 minutes left with you." He informed me.

"Who are you?" He had frown and he didn't show me his eyes. "Every time you sign your name, the ladies always says it's free."

"We just got lucky."

"That can't be." His mouth closed for his frown to deepen. "You say I'm weird, but your the weird one. I have no idea who you are! I'm getting all this free stuff just from you signing some paper!" It was quiet, he didn't respond at all.

"Forget it! I'm out! The deal is off! Later!" I shouted turning around. I walked down to be pulled into an alley by devil himself. His grip on my hand was painful, he seemed so mad as he pushed me against the wall. "What's your-"

"My name..." He cut me off. He whispered in my ear. "My name...is..." He bit my ear making squeal. He smirked showing me his blue eyes taking his hat off to reveal curly blonde hair. "Will be known tonight, Yoshimoto's daughter." My eyes widen from him saying that title. He let go of my wrist, and right before my eyes he was gone leaving his hat in my hands. I look at the front of the hat to see A Y. My initials.

My eyes grew even wider, I didn't even noticed the A Y on his hat at all. In some way, this hat feels so familiar that it's just too sad to let go. I clench my hands around the hat putting it on my head. The hat covered my eyes while I was walking down to go through a park. I heard children laughter, screaming, and smiling faces. I look to see the children that I once was, how much I missed being this age. The age of not knowing anything at all, or worrying about adult issues, including being a princess. I sit on the bench looking down at the ground hearing the noises around me.

'A princess...?' I thought still feeling disbelief in all of this. 'Not only that, the last survivor of my clan.' I looked up at the sky to remember that boy's eyes. 'A warm, clear, blue sky, yet... somehow his eyes look like they are sad. Almost clouded.' I sighed standing up when I felt something hit my back. I looked behind me to see no one, but I look down to see a pebble. I hear laughter from the trees to see two little children, twins apparently. I smirked grabbing the pebble from the ground making them face my back.

"I wonder who threw that pebble at me?" The children's laughter increased but still muffled. "When I found out who did this, I'm going to come and catch them. I'll have to think of some kind of punishment don't I?" I looked at the children from the corner of my eye to see them frighten but ready to run away. I used my vampire speed to grab them both. "Gotcha."

"Hey, that's no fair Nee-chan!" The boy twin shouted. I chuckled picking them letting lean against one of my arms.

"Now, how about you both tell me why you threw a pebble at me?" The twins eyes were wide, but then turned sad looking down.

"We're sorry big sister." The girl twin spoke. "We saw you looking sad, so we wanted to see you smile."

"You're not going to punish us are you?" The boy twin asked. I looked at the twins to see white hair like Subaru's. My eyes widen remembering my mothers hair.

"Could you two...?" The twins smirked looking at me. I hear their mother call their name. I sent the twins down for them to wave good-bye to me. I noticed the mother had beautiful golden hair that shine in the sunlight, her eyes shown a light brown. The woman looked at me surprised before bowing down in a respectful matter. I was surprised to see her actions. I nodded my head waving good-bye to the twins and the mother.

'Those twins have the same hair color as my mother, and that woman has the color of my mother's eyes.'

"I wonder... could my mother's clan be...?"

"Still alive?" Someone finished my question. I looked to see a boy wearing a school uniform, his eyes are grey and black hair with lighter gray tips. He has long bangs that go right past his eyes, he looks pale, and I noticed a scar on the bridge of his nose, and one at the bottom of his left cheek. He had bandages around his arms, and I can smell a faint sight of blood making me grew worried. "Your father's clan... might be dead... but your mother's clan... most of them are... alive."

I turned my whole body towards him staring him down. He looked at my hat before looking at my eyes. His eyes didn't held any emotions, but... their was emotion that was weird for me.

"How do you know about my mother's clan?" I asked him.

"Your mother is... Tsukiko Shiro, right?" He speaks in confident waiting for my expression.

'This is really weird. All since this morning, I have met weird people that I have no idea who they are. He's the same.' I narrowed my eyes at him before deciding walking forward to him.

"Are you... going to beat me up?" He ask with a smirk on his face. I grew confused from his expression, his expression looking so happy. I didn't speak to him stopping in front of him.

"Why would I beat you?" His eyes were wide. "You didn't do anything wrong. So, their shouldn't be a reason for me to hurt you?" I stared at his eyes before looking at the bandages smelling the faint smell of blood.

_'I'm a pitiful human. That's why I should be beaten up. It's fun, it makes me feel alive.' _My eyes widen hearing this voice in my head. _'Don't you agree... Akira-chan?'_ The little boy in my vision pierced his arm smelling the blood. This smell of the boy and this man now is similar. I'm positive that the 4 men I meet has something to do with my memories. I felt something brush against my neck, touching my hair. I looked up at the boy to see him near my face touching my new haircut.

"You have...such pretty hair." He compliments. I grab his wrist for him stare at me.

"Who are you? What do you and those 3 other guys want from me?" His expression didn't change, he only sighed getting his hand out of my grip.

"You just have to wait tonight... Akira-chan..." Like the other 3, he disappeared in front of my eyes. My hands in fist growing even more confused by the second. I shook my head, my hand on my forehead. Before I can stop myself the tree behind me broke in half. I didn't bother to look at the tree, I just grab my things heading back to the Sakamaki's household. It was sunset as I open the door to be welcome by the brothers and Yui.

"You're late. The guest will be here in about an hour. Karlheinz will out to see you." Reiji informed me. For some reason, his voice sends shivers down my spine like he knows what happened today.

"Right. Sorry. I'll be ready in 30 minutes, until then stall them as long as you can." I said walking upstairs.

"Not a problem." Reiji said.

"We'll do more then stall." Subaru spoke angrily. I was confused from the change of voice they hold for the _guest. _

I walked in my room to bring out a new dress that guy got me. I blend with my skin and my short hair. A short white dress, short on the front but long in the back. It looked like it was jacket since the sleeves go to my wrist. My hair and eyes make it look lighter with the dress on. Their were a few black outlines on the dress, but everything else was beautiful. I wore my flat white shoes and head out the room to be welcome with a smiling Laito, and a blushing Ayato. They were in tuxedo, black with a red tie. Laito had a green rose, Ayato had red rose. I returned Laito's smile and walked next to Ayato.

My hand was out for him to grab it. Ayato grab my hand intertwining our fingers the same with Laito. I know that Karlheinz want me to choose one, but I love all of them. I can't possibly choose just one. I have no idea who to spend my whole life with when it depends on these brothers. Laito and Ayato unhook their hands from mine opening the door for me. I walked out of the door to be welcome with the brothers, Yui, and Karlheinz. Though, I notice people behind him. I took a glance at them for my eyes to be widen with shocked.

"Akira, I'd like you to meet the people that helped you with your powers. Including the 4 candidates, the Mukami brothers."

**Finally, the Mukami brothers show up. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! I hope you guys are liking the story. I do not own Diabolik lovers. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 20

Right now, Karlheinz has introduced me to the 4 boys that I met since this morning. I felt a sudden clam feeling when I see these boys. Though, I grew irritated from not knowing what or why I feel like this. My hands gripped as I glared at them then back at Karlheinz, who had his hands in the air.

"Calm down Akira. Jeez, did my sweet little Akira actually become..."

"A rebel?" Yui finishes with a smile. I looked at Yui to see her in a little short pink dress. I have to admit, pink is definitely her color. I smirked walking over to Yui putting my arm around her neck.

"Is that anyway to talk to your big sister, _imoto-chan?_" I smirked teasing her. Yui knew that I like to tease her when it was convenient. Yui glared to me, which was kind of different from her original character. I couldn't help but chuckle looking at her angry face.

"I know you are teasing me Onee-chan!" She shouted. I couldn't help but go into full blown laughter trying to hit my shoulder. I easily caught her hands and kept on dodging them. "You're so mean!"

"Hai Hai." I finally grabbed her wrist to put on soft smile on her. "Even when I tease you, you still forgive me." Yui couldn't help but pout from my statement as she faced her back on me. "Yui." I noticed the Sakamaki's brother smiling, including Reiji and Shu. The rough tension finally was gone as I poked on Yui's cheek before pulling her in a hug. "I'm sorry Yui." I put my face on the crook of her neck. Even though I was a half-vampire, being a full vampire makes her scent feel more converting.

Yui sighed before patting me on the head making me snuggle closer to her neck. Yui had a soft smile on her face as she looked at Karlheinz and the four boys. "Sorry, this kind of like routine we do. We fight, and make up making her seem like the young sister in the end." I smirked from her explanation even though it is true. Sometimes I really do want to be the little sister when it comes to Yui, because I always protect her.

"It's understandable. She has always been the affection type when she is around the people that she finds converting." My eyes widen from this person's voice. This voice didn't belong to any of the Sakamaki's brother or Karlheinz. I looked up to see the boy with blue color eyes, sky. I narrowed my eyes down at him, but someone block my vision from him. I let go of Yui to look at the boy I first met. Black hair with white tips, and that smirk I can never get out of my mind.

"You shouldn't glare at your guest, Yoshimoto's daughter." He says. I walked forward this time smirking and glaring at him at the same time.

"Then is it rude for my guest to not introduced themselves to me and my imoto-chan." My smirked widen to see him narrowing his eyes at me. To tell the truth, I was actually having fun battling his own game, kind of like Ayato. I heard someone chuckle to see Karlheinz trying his best to hold his laughter. He stopped his chuckling to look at me with sad eyes.

"You have forgotten them." It sounded more like a statement than a question. My bang went over my eye staring at Karlheinz. My eyes looking at him. I knew from that statement that he knew something that I didn't knew, or meaning... my other memories. I become irritated feeling my powers surfacing. My mind going blank and my mouth was moving on it's own.

"Reiji..."

"Yes, I understand." Reiji cuts me off before I even finish speaking. He grabs Yui by the wrist pulling her away from me. The four boys and Karlheinz grew confused.

"All my life, all these years. I have finally gain my memories and yet their is a part of my memory that is still missing." I looked up at unafraid Karlheinz who was just smiling at me. I walked closer to me making the floor behind me crack. "And, you are telling me that these people, who had all along, are apart of my memory. You were alive all this time, yet you did nothing to help us. You promised my mother!" This time his eyes were wide. "You promised my mother that you will protect me no matter what! You broke your..." I was cut off my hand that was covering my eyes.

"That's enough." A gentle voice spoke to me. "Calm down. Think positive. Don't let the emotions control you." The floor below was still cracking, but it was beginning to calm down. "That's good. Just keep calm." I touched the person's hand feeling the warm, gentle touch on my head. I can hear many people hiss and click their tongue from this feeling on my head.

"Wow, Ruki save the day again." The boy with the sky color eyes.

'Ruki?' The boy named Ruki put his hand back to his side.

"I had no choice. If she went any further she wouldn't destroy this house but herself too." Ruki replied feeling irritated. Ruki looked at me angry and sad at the same time. "Are you an idiot?!" He shouted making everyone surprise, except Karlheinz and his brothers. "How many times do I have to tell you?! You need to control your powers by your emotions! Jeez." He then glared at the Sakamaki brothers. "You all knew this was going to happen, and you didn't do anything to stop it."

"How pathetic." The boy that looks like Edgar speaks up his hand in a fist. "You can't even protect one simple girl! You all are pathetic!"

"Yuuma~." The boy with sky color eyes spoke up. "Even though I agree with you. It wouldn't do us any good fighting with them, since... their won't be reason to fight them... yet.

"Are you sure you want to fight them Kou? You might ruin your pathetic face for your fans." Yuuma says. Kou has a smile on his face but I noticed his eyes held anger for Yuuma.

"As long as... Akira-chan is alright. That's... all we need... to worry about." The boy with bandages and scratches on his face spoke up.

"Azusa is right." Ruki says looking at the me then at the Sakamaki brothers. "The next time this happen, we will make sure that she comes with us to control her powers."

"Like hell she is going with you!" Ayato shouted.

'Azusa? Kou? Yuuma? Ruki? Why does that sound familiar?' I felt pain in my head. I knelled down on the floor holding my head.

"Aki-chan!" Kou shouted at me.

'That nickname... _Aki-chan!' _My head was getting worse by the second that was I was whimpering in pain.

"Onee-chan!" Yui shouted running to my side.

"Akira..." Karlheinz hold gripped on my shoulders. He forced me to lean against his chest.

"It's going to hurt, but you must bear with it. You are finally getting all of your memories back." That was the last thing I heard before closing me eyes. The dream of my last memory.

_Flashback ~ During Training_

_"That isn't right Akira!" A little boy yelled at me. The little boy had dark brown hair with a bun. _

_"Yuuma. You're being to hard on Aki-chan." The sky color eyes spoke up. I was breathing heavily standing up._

_"No, he isn't Kou-chan." I spoke up. Kou look at me with sad eyes. _

_"Aki-chan. We promised that we will help you get stronger not hurt yourself." Kou tries to persuade me to stop for today, but I was too stubborn._

_"No, I'll not give up!" I glared at Yuuma holding my sword in front of me. "I'll protect the people I care for. Get ready Yuu-chan." I ran towards Yuuma but was then wrapped around strong arms, stopping me. _

_"Please stop... Akira-chan." My eyes widen looking down at the bandage arms._

_"Azu-chan..."_

_"We... don't want you to be... to hard on yourself." Azusa says. I can feel myself starting to get tired and weak._

_"I'm sorry. I just..." Someone cut me off._

_"We know." I look up at the person._

_"Ru-chan." Ruki smiled at me putting his hand covering my eyes. _

_"You must sleep. We'll train again tomorrow." I nodded my head. I closed my eyes leaning against Azusa chest smiling._

_~First meeting~_

_"Akira, these 4 boys are the ones I have adopted. These 4 are the Mukami brothers. The oldest Ruki." Ruki looked at me, expressionless but bowed down to me._

_"It's nice to meet you." He speaks older than his original age._

_"Same to you." I bowed to him._

_"The second oldest is Kou." Kou smiled at me gently taking my hand. He kissed the back of my hand making me blush._

_"It's nice to meet you Aki-chan." _

_"Um, yeah." I looked at his eyes feeling memorized by the color of the sky._

_"Is something the wrong Aki-chan?" Kou ask me still smiling._

_"I'm sorry." I looked at him shocked. "Don't worry about it."_

_"If you says so Aki-chan."_

_"The third oldest is..." I didn't listen to what his name was as I put my arms around the boy._

_"What the hell?!" The boy shouted surprise._

_"Ed-chan, is that you?!" I asked looking at him. The boy looked at me surprised._

_"Ed-chan?" He asked me. I was confused from him not remembering the nickname I gave him._

_"You don't remember. I gave you that nickname along with..."_

_"Akira." Heinz-oto-san cuts me off. "That is your friend who died in the fire. His name is Yuuma." I looked at Heinz-oto-san surprised but then my eyes sadden._

_"Oh. That's right." I looked at Yuuma smiling. "I'm sorry. I should just give up hope that... Ed-chan is alive." My hands were in fist feeling the tears from the corner of my eyes. I was startled when I felt a hand on the corner of my eye. I open my eyes to meet with gray eyes._

_"You shouldn't cry. It... doesn't suit you..." I nodded my head towards the boy._

_"Thank you. Um... you are...?"_

_"Akira," I looked at Heinz-oto-san. "This is the youngest brother, Azusa." I looked back at Azusa to see so many scars on his face. I noticed the bandage arms. I moved my hand to touch them but he moved his arm from my touch. I looked at him shocked._

_"I'm sorry Akira-chan, but... I just don't... fell comfortable... with anyone... touching them." Azusa explains to me. _

_"Oh, I see." I begun to noticed that the brothers all look different. I mean the Sakamaki brothers, even though some are half-siblings, they do have the same qualities. and the same aura. "Um, Heinz-oto-san...?" Heinz-oto-san looked down at me smiling. He knelled down to my level._

_"Yes?"_

_"Even though you say 'brothers.' It doesn't actually feel like they are all related by blood." Heinz-oto-san smiled patting my head._

_"Well done Akira. You're correct. The reason is because... each of them are from different family." My eyes widen looking at the Mukami brothers. "You see Akira..." My attention was back on Heinz-oto-san. "they all have a different story. I adopted them from an orphanage, they were all together as one. So, I decided to adopt the four of them. In time, they will tell you their story, but for now... you must be patient." I nodded my head._

_"I understand." Heinz-oto-san continue to pat my head._

_"Good. Now, these 4 will help you to become stronger. I must go to a meeting. I'll be back before you go to sleep. Have fun Akira." Heinz-oto-san kissed my forehead heading out the door. Once the door made a click a sound the tension in the air seemed to stretch and become dark. I turned to look at the Mukami brothers feeling their eyes on me._

_"This is suppose to be the great Yoshimoto's daughter. What a joke." Yuuma says crossing his arms. _

_"Aki-chan definitely feels more like a human than a vampire." Kou says._

_"She does... have sweet blood." Azusa speaks. I hear footsteps coming towards me to see Ruki in front of me. He takes some of my hair in my hands. _

_"Truly worthless. Like your parents." My eyes widen looking at them. My hair fell down from his hand as the Mukami brothers walk past me. My mind was blank and I felt a strange power taking me._

_"Stop." I spoke like a queen speaks to her subjects. They turned to look at me not even caring about anything. "I don't care what you say about me. You can call me worthless, powerless, anything at all, but..." I turned to look at them. The full moon shining on me through the window. My white hair showing and red eyes like blood glaring at them. "Telling my parents that they are worthless. I'll never forgive you." Once I said that the walls started to crack and break, shards of the wall pointing at them. "How can you possibly understand if they are worthless? They gave up their lives for me!"_

_Their eyes were wide looking at me as the tears fall down my cheeks. "They died on my 1 birthday!" The shards was heading their way, at this time I have no idea was happening. "I only see pictures of them! I only hear their voices from my memories! So... so... don't you dare call them worthless!" The tears only intensified, my anger becoming rage. I felt like a completely different person, I was getting scared. _

_"Akira!" Someone shouted my name. I look to see the person name Ruki shouted my name putting his arms around me. "That's enough. It's alright. I'm sorry. They aren't worthless. They were very brave to protect their only beloved daughter." His voice sounded gentle like a big brother. My hair and eyes turn back to brown and the power that I was feeling was gone. I can smell faint blood to see Ruki, Kou, Yuuma, and Azusa bleeding. I looked around to see the shards I created had their blood on it. I grew terrified and I was shaking, the tears just kept coming. Ruki tighten his grip on me pulling me deeper to his chest._

_"I... I'm sorry." Their eyes were wide looking at me. I gripped on Ruki's shirt feeling the fabric on my clenched fingers. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I kept repeating and repeating this. Ruki smoothed down my hair. I cried which seemed like forever, he finally scoffed pulling me away from me. He narrowed his eyes at me._

_"If you want to get stronger, then you need to stop crying." Ruki says flicking my forehead._

_"Ouch!" I pouted rubbing my forehead. "That was mean."_

_"Yes, but you stopped crying."_

_"Huh?" I didn't feel the wet sensations on my cheeks anymore. All I felt was the pain sensation on my forehead. "Still, that hurt." Ruki rolled his eyes standing up._

_"Trying to get you stronger will take a whole year probably." Ruki sighs looking at his brothers. "Well, we have a lot of work to do." The others nodded their heads looking at me._

_"Say, how old are you anyways Aki-chan?" Kou asked. _

_"7 years old." _

_"Same age as me, Yuuma, and Azusa." Kou tells me. My eyes widen as I looked Ruki. He sighed probably obvious to know my question._

_"I'm one year older than you." He answers me. I nodded my head._

_'Maybe that's why he feels like an older brother? Cause he's older?' I tilted my head thinking._

_"What... are you thinking... Akira-chan?" Azusa asked me. I looked up at him surprise. _

_"Nothing, nothing. Don't worry." Azusa nodded his head in understanding. _

_"Well, now that this drama stuff is done. How about we start your training?" Yuuma smirks at me. I nodded my head following the 4 brothers out of my room._

_Ruki or Ru-chan. He helped me control my emotions. He tells me that my emotions are also part of my powers. It took time for Ruki to actually trust me. He told me about his past, his family, and the hell orphanage he lived in. I couldn't believe what he has been through, it must have been so hard. He showed me the two huge scars that was on his back. I touched the scars feeling the pain he must have gone through. I wrapped my arms telling him that they are like guardian angel wings. My guardian angel. He was surprised at first but he showed me a true genuine smile. He put his lips on my forehead, and until that time he would tease me, cares about me, and trust me with all his heart._

_Kou or Kou-chan. He was a different story. He taught me about the movements I can make with my body with my powers. In time, I noticed the two-faced expression he has. He was an extreme sadist. I was first scared realizing his other self and learning about this. Ruki told me how he met Kou along with Yuuma and Azusa at the orphanage. If Ruki had a terrible past then I'm sure that he had a terrible past. When Kou found out that I knew about his two-faced he taught me a painful lesson. He would push me to the wall, or down to the ground. He would smirk down at my pain saying again, again, more, more. _

_In the end, even with his painful training I never gave up. I kept on trying no matter how hard it was. I stood my ground asking him a question about his past. He was actually nice enough to tell me his past. His love for the sky, gouging out his right eye. He told me how Heinz-oto-san turned him and his other brothers into vampires. I was beyond shocked as Kou showed me his red right eye and his left blue eye. I cupped his face telling him that his blue eye was the color of the sky, that he already captured the sky. His red eye was very beautiful, it was like it can reach into your seal. He was surprised at first before laughing from my explanation. I grew embarrassed but that made my friendship and Kou's trust better._

_Yuuma or Yuu-chan. He taught me the nutrients I need for body when my body gets exhausted. He showed me his vegetable garden that he grew in the Mukami's household. I would visit their house at times, when it was on Heinz-oto-san times. I would always find him munching on sugar cubes. He also extremely perverted and hot-tempered. Of course, I noticed that when I first met him. My face would be red and I yell at him. When I first thought Yuuma was Edgar, I was actually thinking that probably Yuuma could be him. I such high hopes but looking at him now isn't the same Edgar as the Edgar I knew. At times, he would be bored and falls asleep on anywhere and I was his pillow. _

_When I found out that he lost his memories before joining his gang. My eyes widen from learning about this. That's when I knew that he was Edgar, but I wanted to wait before actually telling him. I thought it would be better if Shu and I both tell him. We would argue, but he would always when from tickling the back of my neck. He grew interested in knowing that I was sensitive on my neck. Yuuma and I might fight but our friendship and trust works different than others. I don't know how to explain but it's that kind of thing of just being friends instantly. _

_Azusa or Azu-chan. He would tell me about the pain I would experience in my life my using my powers. He says that pain is just knowing that you are alive. I was confused on knowing if he felt this pain before. One night, I saw him injure himself on the lake, but instead of his expression being in pain, he looked like he loved it. His smell blood hit my nose instantly, and I had no idea what I was doing. I grabbed his arm that was injured and put to my lips. He was confused on my sudden action, because I was still human. He noticed that his arm was healing from me just kissing it. I yelled at him telling him that I hate to see him hurt including him hurting himself. I was confused on why he would do such a thing to himself._

_Azusa finally helped me calm down by rubbing my back explaining to me about his past. I couldn't believe his past either. That he only knew how pain and the 3 people that inflicted pain on him was gone, but he was sad about it. That he never knew about his parents and his scars was named after the 3 people that was killed. I grabbed his hand telling him that I want to be his friend, protect him, and want him to smile. He was first hesitant but I kept on instantiating on being his friend. Azusa gave me a genuine smiling before agreeing to being my friend. _

_They taught me all I need to know about my powers. The bond I had with them was the same bond as I had with Sakamaki brothers. I loved all of them. The Mukami brothers were my new friend, it might have been hard to get along with them. But... everything went well._

_~Flashback end~_

I opened my eyes to see the Mukami brothers, Sakamaki brothers, Yui, and Karlheinz staring down at me. I was still in the lobby, Karlheinz having his arms around me.

"Onee-chan, your okay?" Yui asked me. I nodded my head sitting up. I looked at the Sakamaki brothers smiling at them. They smiled back at him and I turned to look at Mukami brothers. I stand up facing them before smiling at them. Of course, they smiled back at me.

"It was about time Ru-chan finally showed up." I smirked looking at Ruki. He smirked putting his hand in my hair before walking to me.

"You haven't given up on that nickname." Ruki flicks my forehead.

"That hurts Ru-chan!" I yelled at him.

"Alright. Aki-chan remembers us now." Kou embraced me. "We missed you, Aki-chan!"

"Hey! Kou-chan don't mess up my hair!" He kept on ruffling my hair irritating me.

"Hahaha! You look like an idiot!" Yuuma laughs.

"Huh?! I don't want to hear that from garden freak!" I shouted at him. He looked at me pissed.

"What did you say Akira?" He smirked making me gulp knowing that smirked. "You seem to recall about what happens when we argue." I hid behind Ruki who just sighed.

"Yuuma, Akira just got her memories of us." Ruki helps me.

"Like I care. She should her lesson. She hadn't had _that _lesson in the long time." He smirked.

"I hate that lesson. You would always tickle me at that spot. It was getting irritating." I was embraced from another pair of arms. I looked at the arms that were bandage. I had a soft smile on my face patting his arms. "Sorry, I was gone so long Azu-chan."

"I missed you Akira-chan." He put his forehead on my shoulder smelling my scent. "This is definitely Akira-chan."

"Of course it's me. Who did you think it would be? A ghost?" I can feel Azusa chuckling by his chest.

I heard coughing to look at the glares of the Sakamaki brothers. "Now, the little reunion is done and Akira finally has the last piece of her memory. I saw we should eat so Akira could explain all of this to us." Reiji announced.

I nodded my head feeling Azusa loosen his grip on me. I walked over to Ayato to feel him glare at them most. I nudge on Ayato's sleeve for him to look at me. I looked at serious at him, he knows that I want him to stop looking like that. He sighs putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Come on let's go eat. Hey! You Mukami brothers better come too! You 4 and Akira have explaining to do!" He shouts pulling me closer to him.

"Aya-chan! That hurts!" I can tell he was getting mad from me yelling at his ear. He smirked thinking of an idea, and the next thing I knew he nibbled on my earlobe. I blushed madly, my heart beating fast, the butterflies in my stomach. "Aya-chan!"

"Payback." He says slowly with smirk. I turned my head away from him so he wouldn't see the blush on my face. He still had his arm around my shoulder as we walked into the dining room.

**Well, Akira finally got her last piece of memories. I guess you know who is next on finding their memories. That's right, Yuuma. I hope you guys like chapter. Please look forward to the next one.**

**Please review.**


End file.
